


Серия работ с мини-феста

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, summer mini fest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявкам на личный мини-фест, всего 12 текстов разного рейтинга и размера плюс два бонуса</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серия работ с мини-феста

1\. Для **Anakfer** на заявку _Эверхарт залетела от Тони, но ничего ему не сказала. Родила "для себя". Вот только девочка пошла в папу - очень умная и любопытная и как только научилась ходить - стала пытаться собрать/разобрать технику, смешать любые вещества, которые под руку попадаются и т.п. Кристен где-то год это терпела и пыталась как-то справляться, но после того, как дите умудрилось собрать мини-бомбу и только чудом не покалечилась, отдала ребенка Тони. Тони в шоке, но рад, ребенка любит, но от всех ее скрывает - вдруг похитят. Посте первых мстителей у Тони панические атаки и он понимает, что может навредить дочери. Признается во всем Роджерсу и просит помощи, тот помогает. В итоге они вдвоем воспитывают этот маленький ураган. Если малую будут звать Эшли, тотя вообще растекусь лужицей от умиления._

АУ, у Тони не было романа с Пеппер, Кэп появился в его жизни раньше, чем в каноне, устоявшиеся отношения, доместик флафф и родительские корчи. Рейтинг во всех смыслах детский. Неполное соответствие заявке, 3000 слов

\- Эшли, - после долгой предгрозовой тишины сказал Старк. – Ты назвала нашу дочь Эшли. Как того придурка-военного из Унесённых Ветром.

Вернувшийся Стив ткнул в него стаканом, где вокруг мини-айсберга плескалась порция лучшего успокоительного.

\- Мне тоже, - сказала Кристин Эверхарт.

\- Ты мать, какой пример ты подаёшь ребёнку? – Старк перевёл взгляд на Стива. – Ну, я просто озвучил за тебя.

\- Я даже не знаю, с чего начать, - сообщил Стив; держался он на удивление стойко. Вот оно, старое воспитание. – Ты читал Митчелл. У тебя есть ребёнок. Ты безответственный идиот. Я тебя люблю и приму любое твоё решение, кроме всех неправильных. В новом времени не должно быть незапланированных беременностей. Мы только-только сошлись, и всё и так труднее некуда...

Тони предупреждающе глянул на него.

\- ...и твоя дочь прямо сейчас разбирает плазменную панель! - закончил Стив, вскакивая на ноги и устремляясь к источнику треска, хруста и затихающей песни про Дору-путешественницу.

\- Крис, - тихо и грозно сказал Старк, - ты же понимаешь, что я закажу ДНК-тест?

Эверхарт молча кивнула в сторону эпицентра боевых действий, где квалифицированная диверсантка неполных полутора лет была совершенно не рада прибывшей на выручку кавалерии.

\- Сэкономишь пару сотен баксов, - сказала она.

\- Отступные? Алименты? – сощурился Старк. В поднявшемся шуме можно было не опасаться того, что Стив услышит. – Купить тебе Пулитцера?

Эверхарт отняла у него стакан и ополовинила его одним глотком.

\- Очень хочется, чтобы я была такой паучихой, - сказала она. – Мне бы тоже хотелось, Старк. Но нет. Я повела себя как дурочка, а когда поняла, что со мной... ну, может быть, повела себя ещё глупей.

\- То есть, - сориентировался Старк, - никаких медиа-скандалов с брошенными младенцами и оскорблённым материнством?

Треск стих, и в давящей тишине послышался голос Стива, предлагающий террористу в качестве отступного клубничное мороженое.

\- Ей нельзя холодного!.. а, к чёрту всё, - Кристин допила виски и отдала Тони пустой стакан. – Старк. За одно то, как твоя цепная Поттс выставила меня тогда, точно пакет с мусором, стоило бы устроить тебе весёлую жизнь, но...

Вслед за ней Старк проводил взглядом Стива и его временно усмирённую обещанием подопечную. Эшли семенила на ещё пухлых ножках, держа Роджерса за палец. Чтобы дать ей такую возможность, Стив наклонился и делал микроскопические шаги.

\- Позавчера она смешала средство для мытья посуды, тирамису и мою краску для волос, - сказала Кристин. – Взрыв был небольшой, но и ей всего полтора. Можешь заказывать любые тесты, но это твоя дочь. Плоть и кровь, и ещё – способность так подкрутить видеоняню, чтобы я была уверена, что Эшли спит в кроватке, а самой отправиться на поиски приключений. До сих пор нам везло. Я убрала в доме всё, что только могла, и глаз с неё не спускала, но я всегда на полшага позади. А она растёт.

\- Как она добралась до краски для волос? – уточнил Старк. – Не думал, кстати, что ты красишься.

\- Собрала дрон с хваталками, - хмуро ответила Эверхарт. – В последнее время чаще обычного. Седина, знаешь, пробивается.

\- Из меня хреновый отец, - предупредил Старк. – Нет, ещё хуже. И у меня в доме полным-полно всяких опасных штуковин.

\- Да, - согласилась Кристин, - но ещё у тебя в доме есть ДЖАРВИС, иногда – Поттс, при всей моей к ней нелюбви, и теперь вот Капитан Америка. Это дешевле и куда надёжнее десятка нянек, даже если ты захочешь подать на алименты.

Тони отмахнулся.

\- И я хочу её видеть, - сказала Кристин. – Воскресенья вполне подойдут, как считаешь? Тони? ТОНИ!..

На вопль примчался Стив, весь в мороженом и отпечатках цепких рук. Эшли он водрузил себе на шею и изображал лошадку, чтобы не пугать ребёнка, но лицо у него было вовсе не весёлое.

\- Я не...

Он сгрузил свою веселящуюся ношу прямо на колени Эверхарт и кинулся к Тони. Тот часто дышал в сложенные ладони и обливался ледяным потом.

\- Мороженое, - приказал Стив, обращаясь к Эверхарт. – И мы не успели спеть про свинку Пеппу. Тони, дыши, дыши, - он крепко обнял Старка, притянул к себе, поверх его плеча обжёг Кристин взглядом, вполне подошедшим бы генералу Ли. – Дай нам десять минут.

\- От тебя... несёт... клубникой, - выговорил Старк, с трудом втягивая в себя воздух и клацая зубами.

-  Да, - подтвердил Стив, гладя Тони по спине. – Тише, Тони, это не конец света.

Тони рассмеялся – прыгающим, сиплым смехом.

\- Ты себе даже не представляешь, Стив, - предрёк он. – Это именно он и есть.

_Месяц спустя_

\- Внимание, тревога. Внимание, тревога.

Не просыпаясь, Тони запустил в динамик тем, что принял за подушку. Грохот заставил его вскинуться и сесть, дико озираясь по сторонам. Не Нью-Йорк. Не читаури. Не Локи, не ядерный заряд и не портал в небесах.

Гораздо хуже, чем всё это, вместе взятое.

\- Мисс Эшли в мастерской на восьмом этаже, - обрадовал ДЖАРВИС. – Пассивная защита деактивирована, я рекомендую...

\- Дубина! – завопил Тони, выпрыгивая из кровати. Накануне Стив раз сто спросил, справятся ли они, и Тони заявил, что да. Он вправду так считал. Эшли была ходячей катастрофой, но разумной ходячей катастрофой. С нею можно было договориться, особенно если дать в руки всё то, что теоретически не могло взорваться, взлететь и загрохотать, и – поскольку оно взрывалось, взлетало и грохотало, - приставить к ней Дубину и ДЖАРВИСа разом. Пеппер, как и Эверхарт, предпочитала приходить в чётко установленное время и занималась тем, что называла социальной адаптацией сверхраннего гения. По мнению Тони, адаптировать тут стоило вовсе не гения, а общественность, привыкшую видеть в маленьких девочках умилительную беспомощность и любовь ко всем оттенкам розового, а не перемазанное соляркой чудовище с тремя гаечными ключами наперевес, но кто и когда слушал отцов?

\- Дубина деактивирован, - сообщил ДЖАРВИС, пока Тони, оскальзываясь на ступеньках, ссыпался вниз. – Третий раз за неделю, мистер Старк. Требуется внести корректи...

\- Запиши в ежедневник! – крикнул ему Тони и ввалился в полную дыма мастерскую. – Эшли! Эшли, я тебе не Капитан, игры в лошадки не будет! И даже не надейся!..

Он замолчал, как только её увидел, и в груди стало тесно от чувства, знакомого каждому родителю, но всё ещё не сделавшегося обыденным для него самого: безмерного, всеобъемлющего облегчения – и такого же безмерного раздражения, помноженного на усталость.

Разобранный до рамы Дубина стоял в углу; сама Эшли, вооружённая противогазом – Тони тут же возгордился ею и собой, потому что это он рассказывал Эшли о технике безопасности, - оседлала нагрудник одной из его давних моделей и что было сил сжимала его коленями. Пижама в мишках Тедди вся была в масле и чёрных пятнах. То, что осталось от брони – тоже.

Тони бросился на перехват, но не успел. Нагрудник непостижимым образом взмыл в воздух за полсекунды до того, как он успел перехватить всадницу с её металлическим конём.

\- Свалишься, - предупредил он, целясь поймать Эшли. Та смеялась, болтая ногами, и явно не разделяла его опасений.

Что же – у неё хватило ума ободрать с брони наиболее опасные детали, и к тому же её первый полёт был куда успешней его собственного. Тони попрыгал немного, сообразил, что только заставляет Эшли подниматься выше и сел, стараясь отдышаться.

\- ДЖАРВИС, - сказал он, думая о том, что Стив спустит с него семь шкур – если, конечно, узнает. – У нас не завалялось рыболовной сети?

\- Не под потолком, сэр.

\- Как она этого добилась? – вслух размышлял Тони, глядя на дымную струю, бьющую сверху. Эшли собрала реактивный двигатель, работавший на чём-то вроде сухого льда, и это означало, что до её первой боеголовки осталось всего ничего. – Ладно, потом разберусь. Эй, Леди Старскрим, дашь прокатиться?

После нескольких демонстрационных кругов – и убедившись в том, что Тони достаточно остыл, - Эшли приземлилась.

\- Ради всего святого, - сказал Старк, снимая её с разогретого нагрудника, - у этой штуки ужасная аэродинамика. Пойдём разберёмся, как сделать лучше? И нужно собрать назад Дубину, он-то в чём перед тобой провинился?

Эшли молча указала на останки огнетушителя.

\- А, ясно, - отреагировал Тони. – Ну, как говорит один знакомый нам Капитан: надо сразу приучаться убирать за собой, так что начнём с Дубины. Он, знаешь ли, страдает.

Наутро Стив застал их в мастерской. Вообще-то Тони не ожидал, что Кэп вернётся так рано, но -  будь проклято фирменное чутьё Роджерса! – просто позабыл о времени.

\- ДЖАРВИС, - тихо сказал Стив, глядя на Тони, угнездившегося на продавленной кушетке. Дубина засвистел, приветствуя его, и Стив на него зашикал. Потребовалось бы больше усилий, чтобы разбудить Старков: Эшли спала у Тони на груди, розово-чёрная от масла ладошка, заброшенная ему на грудь, казалась диковинной морской звездой. – Я хочу знать, что тут происходило?

\- Вряд ли, капитан.

\- Тогда рассказывай, - вздохнул Стив. – Только шёпотом. Ничего нет хуже справедливого разноса, когда не выспался. Кроме того, шёпотом мне будет не так страшно.

_Полгода спустя_

\- Меня это тревожит, - сказал Стив, поливая порцию оладьев черничным сиропом. – То, что она не говорит.

Пару минут тому назад Эшли допила сок, обзаведясь лихими рыжими усами, и уехала в детскую на собственноручно собранном – Тони только со сваркой помогал да тайком вставил ограничитель высоты полёта, - супер-Эшли-кате. Иногда он превращался в супер-Эшли-лёт, а пару раз, во время первичных испытаний, проявил себя как супер-Эшли-джет.

Это обошлось Тони в две ночи на кушетке. Не потому что Стив его выгнал из их уже почти супружеской спальни, нет. Просто Эшли была вездесуща и неутомима, куда там потрёпанному жизнью гению, и деятельно не одобряла встроенные парашюты и ограничители.

\- Ей два года, - напомнил Старк, - она живёт в доме, где говорят стены и то и дело кто-нибудь кричит на меня почём зря. Ещё успеет научиться. Не заводись.

\- Позавчера, - сообщил Стив, - она почти добралась до моего щита. Очень трудно воспитывать ребёнка, когда ругаешь за дело, а в ответ на тебя только глазами блестят.

\- Губа была? – бдительно уточнил Старк. – Если ты довёл Эш до слёз, Кэп, я тебе самому прочту мораль о служебном несоответствии! Ты должен спасать и защищать, а не...

\- Нет, обошлось без губы, - Стив отправил в рот оладью. – Хотя она вертит нами обоими как хочет.

\- Только тобой. Вот этот её рот скобкой просто чудеса с тобой творит, я уже думаю: самому, что ли, освоить?

Стив фыркнул.

\- Вообще-то родители должны отучать детишек от всяких вредных привычек, а не подхватывать у них всякое такое, - сказал он. – В том их, взрослых, роль и заключается.

\- Покажем её ещё одному психологу, - пожал плечами Старк. – Хотя мы и с прошлым ещё не расплатились. Вопиющий непрофессионализм, просто вопиющий.

\- Увидеть, что за два часа твой мини-купер обзавёлся винтом на случай пробок, и остаться невозмутимым – это не каждому по силам, - примирительно сказал Стив. – Почему её так тянет вверх?

\- Гены, - авторитетно заявил Старк. – Ну или её раздражает смотреть на всех снизу вверх. Эверхарт звонила. На выходные мы всё ещё втроём, у неё какая-то срочная работа, так что придумывай пути эвакуации.

\- Зоопарк, - мгновенно предложил Стив.

\- Было. Там ни одной машины сложнее сенокосилки!

\- Парк с каруселями.

\- Снова будем снимать её с колеса обозрения, - предупредил Старк. – Я сам скоро начну красить голову, честное слово.

\- Дядя Роуди? – с сомнением предложил Стив. – Хотя нет, что я говорю. Авиабаза Эшли, конечно, понравится, но вот понравится ли Эшли авиабазе...

Тони скорбно вздохнул.

\- Отдам ей старый костюм, настрою ДЖАРВИСа на каждый чих...

\- Какая радость, мистер Старк, право же.

\- Сгинь. И сяду рядом, у меня полно... – Старк осёкся. – Брюс!

\- Энтони Эдвард Старк!

 - Пеппер тебя научила плохому, - буркнул Тони. – Слушай, ну что может случиться в лаборатории, где есть я, Брюс Беннер и наша... – он замолчал и посмотрел на Стива почти испуганно.

\- Наша, - спокойно подтвердил Стив. – Всё, что угодно. Ты и ахнуть не успеешь. А чем плоха обычная детская площадка?

Старк воззрился на него, словно услышал такую глупость, что даже неясно, с чего начинать её опровергать, но из гостиной послышался чудовищный грохот и отчаянный детский вопль.

\- ПАПА!

Они добежали до Эшли одновременно. Только на полсекунды застряли плечами в дверях, пытаясь протиснуться разом.

Эшли, со всех сторон охваченная мгновенно надувшимися подушками безопасности, парила в полутора метрах от пола и ревела во весь голос. На полу прямо перед ней лежал странный металлический куб, изрядно побитый и исцарапанный.

\- Эш! – Тони кинулся к ней, схватил, отпихивая тугие подушки, наспех ощупал. Стив производил примерно то же самое с кубом, только действовал с гораздо меньшей нежностью. – Цела!

\- Тони, - очень спокойно сказал Стив, - отойди-ка назад. Медленно.

\- Что... – начал Тони, отступая назад и прикрывая ребёнка собой. – ДЖАРВИС?

\- Периметр не нарушен, это возникло из воздуха. Хлопок был результатом перепада давле...

\- Детка, - очень нежно сказал Тони, глядя Эшли в виноватые глаза. – Это что-то твоё? Я не буду ругаться, правда-правда.

Эшли медленно кивнула и разжала ладонь.

\- Ты точно не дочка Локи? – выпалил Тони, прежде чем сообразить, что это не лучшая тема для разговора, особенно когда посреди гостиной лежит жуткого вида куб, а над ним стоит разъярённый и напуганный Стив Роджерс. – Многое бы объяснило.

\- Тони!

\- Можно мне? – спросил Старк, подставляя ладонь. Эшли сжала свою, поколебалась, снова разжала и отдала ему прозрачно-жёлтый, как облизанный леденец, камень.

\- Стёклышко, - сказала она.

\- Она разговаривает! – возопил Стив.

\- Будешь так орать – она ещё и заикаться начнёт! – в ответ рявкнул Тони и опустил Эшли на пол. – А теперь покажи без стёклышка, как эта штука работает.

Эшли ещё секунду постояла, решительно вытерла нос и протопала к кубу, как к старому знакомому. Ткнула его в бок, набрала код на выступившей в раскрывшемся окошке панели и отступила, прячась за ногу Стива.

Куб подумал немного и распался, отвалив боковые стенки. Стив дёрнулся, прикрывая собой и Эшли, и Тони, и тут же застыл, словно окаменел.

\- Да, - сказал Тони, прокашлявшись. – Это тебе не жестянка из-под лимонных леденцов.

\- Из-под лакричных, - автоматически поправил Стив, не отводя глаз от внутренностей куба. – Мы складывали в них мраморные шарики и карточки бейсболистов.

В кубе не было ни того, ни другого. Но был засохший букетик лаванды – Пеппер когда-то пыталась играть с Эшли в Поймай Букет Невесты, - пузырёк из-под духов с неясным светящимся содержимым, целая куча разнокалиберных запчастей, среди которых Стив опознал пару вибраниумных пластин от своей униформы, пакетик химически-красных леденцов, выполненная с потрясающей точностью копия Башни Старка, поющая открытка от Романовой и пара рисунков, прикрепленных к стенке.

На одном была изображена – довольно коряво, но узнаваемо, - сама Эшли верхом на ало-золотом драконе.

На втором Эшли была русалочкой с развевающимися волосами, а рядом с ней плыл, дружелюбно улыбаясь,  огромный сине-красно-белый кит.

\- Я сейчас разрыдаюсь, - сказал Тони. - Эш, а куда ты его обычно прячешь?

Эшли пожала плечами и ткнула куб в бок. Тот сложился, пряча сокровища, и с негромким «дзынннь» исчез.

\- Подпространственный карман, - сказал Стив, за последнее время изрядно поднаторевший в современной фантастике, то и дело переходящей в грубую реальность.

\- Мгновенный переход! – восхитился Тони и подхватил Эшли на руки. – А эту штуку ты откуда взяла?

Эшли попыталась вывернуться, но Тони держал крепко. Тогда она лягнула его в колено. Старк завыл и заплясал на одном месте, шипя от боли.

\- Говорил я тебе, Стив Роджерс, что ещё рано учить её таким штучкам!

\- Никогда не рано учить постоять за себя, - Стив ошалело поглядел на примятое место на ковре. Потом его лицо прояснилось и расцвело редким выражением полного и ничем не замутнённого счастья. – Тони! Ты сам понял, что она...

\- Да, да, назвала нас обоих папами, - пробурчал Тони, смаргивая невольные слёзы. – Эш, эти штуки несовместимы. Стёклышко и твой... ну...

\- Сейф, - подсказала Эшли, конфисковала камень и деловито пошла к игрушкам, которыми никогда не играла. Выбор пал на гигантского медведя, подарок Клинта. – Тед?

\- Слушай, мы не должны разрешать ей... – начал Стив.

\- Да ладно тебе, - заявил Тони, глядя на то, как Эшли запихивает камень медведю в пасть. – Ну кто додумается искать Камень Души в таком месте?

\- Но откуда она его... – Стив замолчал. – Твоя дочь, этим всё сказано.

Тони сощурился и уставился на него так, словно собирался съесть на месте. Во всех смыслах.

\- Наша, да, - поправился Стив. – Нет. Тони, ей ещё рано... мм-м-пф...

\- Целовашки, - презрительно бросила Эшли и снова оседлала супер-Эшли-кат. – ДЖАРВИС?

\- Да, мисс Старк?

\- Присмотри за мной.

\- Знаешь, что самое смешное, Стив? – спросил Старк, когда немного отдышался.

\- Что наша дочь ответственнее нас? Да уж, смешнее некуда.

\- Не это. А то, что клин клином вышибают. Когда у меня была последняя паническая атака? Запой? Ну хоть паршивый скандальчик на публике?

Стив притянул его к себе.

\- Подожди-подожди, - сказал он почти угрожающе. – Мы с Эшли ещё сделаем из тебя достойного отца и сознательного члена общества.

Тони расхохотался и треснул Капитана по могучей шее.

\- ДЖАРВИС...

\- Мы смотрим мультфильмы, мисс Старк собирает паззл, - отрапортовал ДЖАРВИС. – Полагаю, юная мисс...

\- Да никто так не говорит уже лет сто, ну! – застонал Старк. – Я тебя из ДЖАРВИСа переименую в Мамушку и заставлю носить красную тафтяную юбку!

\- Возможно, мне стоит подать мисс Старк идею улучшить кондиционер, - вкрадчиво пригрозил Джарвис. – Хотя я только хотел сказать, что она обещает вести себя тихо час или около того.

\- Нам хватит, - решил Тони и потянул Стива за собой.

_Пять лет спустя_

\- ...беру тебя, Энтони Эдварда Старка...

\- Можно вот без этого? – прошипел Тони. – Так и кажется, что сейчас примешься...

\- Примусь, если не уймёшься, - прошептал Стив, крепче сжал руку Тони с новёхоньким кольцом. – В законные мужья. Пока смерть не разлу... ЭШЛИ!

\- Объявляю вас супругами, - быстро сказал священник и втянул голову в плечи, ожидая беды. Прошлая попытка поженить символы нации закончилась эвакуацией двух кварталов и суточным фейерверком, а Стив не разговаривал с Эшли целых три часа, что её вовсе не обрадовало.

В этот раз всё было куда невинней – в основном потому, что семь лет – это вам не пять. Это почти взрослый человек. По крайней мере, сама Эшли так считала.

\- Не вопи так, Кэп, ничего она ему не сделала, - заверила Романова. – Подкрутила немножко.

\- Точно. Я сам и предложил, - кивнул Джеймс Барнс, обнимая Наташу за талию здоровой рукой. Вторая, механическая, была в полной и абсолютной власти Эшли Старк. – А то там заедало.

\- Можете поцеловать друг друга, - рискнул священник. Стив перевёл дух и притянул Тони к себе.

Быть отцом всегда было чуточку страшно, жутко ответственно, иногда – чертовски опасно и всегда интереснее некуда. Ни с чем не сравнимо. Ну, почти ни с чем, если вспомнить парочку их с Тони свиданий.

Оставалось узнать, каково это – быть мужем.

Кристин Эверхарт, словно прочитав его мысли, отсалютовала Стиву бокалом.

\- Ещё веселее, Стив, можешь быть уверен. Ещё веселее.

 

2\. Для **Iry** по заявке _колледж!ау, баллотирующийся в президенты студсовета Стив, язвящий по этому поводу Тони :-) Рейтинг повыше, все детали на усмотрение авторской музы)_

«КАПИТАНА В ПРЕЗИДЕНТЫ» - гласил плакат, и ещё, чуть пониже, - «ОН СДЕЛАЕТ МИР ЛУЧШЕ».

 С глянцевой поверхности белозубо скалился Стив в бейсбольной форме. Накладки делали его ещё шире в плечах, глаза сияли безоблачной голубизной... кхм.

Не в том смысле. А очень жалко.

Тони вытащил из кармана маркер и принялся корректировать воззвание. Он как раз дошёл до пункта «заставит бегать строем в пять утра» и намеревался перейти прямиком к «спаситель народов и стран», когда на его не успевшее просохнуть творчество упала длинная тень.

Сердце сладко ёкнуло – опасность Тони обожал. Иначе не устраивал бы регулярные подпольные вечеринки с азартными играми, строго-настрого запрещёнными в кампусе, и выпивкой, запрещённой тоже.

С особенным наслаждением от того, что Стив _видит_ ,  он пририсовал к бейсбольному шлему крылышки.

\- Кха-кха, - с намёком сообщил Капитан.

\- Как тебе? – поинтересовался Старк, не давая себе труда обернуться. – Достаточно ужасно?

\- «Выстроит всех по ранжиру», - прочёл Стив один из комментариев, - «и заставит всех блюсти девственность до брака». Тони, это общественное место.

\- Будь оно не общественное, я бы дописал про твои выдающиеся достоинства, - хихикнул Старк, пряча маркер. – Президент студсовета, серьёзно? Кэп, а ведь это скользкая дорожка. Оглянуться не успеешь – а уже будешь сидеть в Овальном кабинете, станешь совершенно невыносим...

Стив стоически перенёс его болтовню, и Тони невольно вспомнилось, что последнее эссе по истории Роджерс писал о Муции Сцеволе. Получил три «ОТЛИЧНО!» от профессора Коулсона и отдельное фото на доске почёта – прямо рядом с фотографией самого Тони.  Жуткая тоска эти доски почёта, и совершенно непредсказуемое. Соберёшь замечательную самонаводящуюся газонокосилку – и тебя грозятся отчислить с позором. Запустишь стадо роботов-полотёров – и ректор Фьюри лично выносит тебе благодарность.

Впрочем, Тони нравилось видеть фото Стива рядом со своим. Было в этом что-то правильное.

\- Тебе хоть когда-нибудь надоест? – поинтересовался Стив, разглядывая попорченный плакат. – Нет, не так. Тебе никогда не надоест, это я уже понял.

\- Приз за проницательность! – ухмыльнулся Старк.

\- ...но может быть, я могу как-то тебя успокоить? – задумчиво вопросил Стив, и Тони уставился на него с живым интересом.

\- А это угроза или подкуп? – уточнил он. – И то, и другое – мрачная уголовщина, Кэп, имей в виду. Мне нравится. Придаёт тебе глубины и...

\- Ты хоть когда-нибудь замолкаешь?

\- Да я вообще всегда молчу! – возмутился Тони. – Что вы все, сговорились? А ещё говоришь, что защищаешь свободу слова!

На этот аргумент Стив возразить не сумел. Тони подозревал, что просто не захотел идти на конфронтацию; если при первом знакомстве они оба просто физически не могли пройти друг мимо друга, не сцепившись до искр в глазах, то теперь, попривыкнув, уже могли спустить друг другу некоторые мелочи.

Могли спустить не только это, но кое в чём Стив был прав: место было общественное. Не то чтобы Тони кого-нибудь стеснялся, но другим ведь тоже захочется. А он был не готов делить Стива с другими. Мягко говоря.

\- Так и будешь дразниться, пока меня не выберут? – пробормотал Стив, усмехаясь. Кажется, он тоже вспомнил кое-что этакое. Например – как накануне Тони поздравил его с победой в матче. Поздравление включало в себя короткую красно-золотую юбку и сапоги чирлидерши, заблокированную на час раздевалку и вдохновенный минет. Даже сейчас у Тони становилось туго и тяжело в паху от одного воспоминания о том, как Стив стонал, уткнувшись лбом в шкаф для униформы, а членом – ему в самую глотку.

\- Так и буду, - заверил он, - о нас и так уже болтают.

\- А ты и рад.

\- Рад, - кивнул Старк. – Ты лучший. Я тоже. Не дам я тебе встречаться с Картер, хоть она сто раз будет вспоминать традиции. К чёрту традиции.  Колесо я кручу не хуже, а остальное...

Стив отчётливо сглотнул. Да уж, остальное Тони умел не хуже, чем вертеть в воздухе пируэты.

\- Идём? – понимающе предложил Тони. – Обсудим... предвыборные обещания.

\- И привычку рисовать на моих плакатах что ни попадя, - напомнил Стив.

\- А злопамятных в президенты не выбирают, - не утерпел Тони, шагая на полшага впереди. Это было ужасно важно – всегда быть на полшага впереди Стива. Во всём. Просто чтобы в конечном итоге оказаться вровень, потому что Стив _тоже_ пытался оказаться на полшага впереди. Всегда.

\- Беспамятных тоже, - возразил Стив. Вдвоём они нырнули в пустую мастерскую, от которой Тони совсем не зря гонял всех подряд, и Тони мгновенно развернулся, впечатал ладонь в панель на стене, запечатывая вход, налетел на Стива, вжал его в стену.

Что в Роджерсе было особенно хорошо, так это его вечная готовность номер раз. Во всех смыслах.

Тони и ахнуть не успел, как оказался подхвачен на руки и вжат в стену. Броневые ботинки лязгнули друг о друга, когда он скрестил лодыжки у Стива за спиной.

\- Мистер-р-р президент... – пробормотал он, крепче стиснул Стива за плечи и поцеловал, жёстко и нетерпеливо. – А как же праймериз?

\- Не язви, - Стив расправился с его джинсами, ввинтился ладонью в треснувшую от напора прорезь, обжёг Тони губами по шее. – Хоть сейчас. Первой леди не подобает.

\- Много ты знаешь о первых леди, - выдохнул Старк, притираясь к нему теснее. Хотелось так, что стон дрожал в натруженной вчера глотке. – Р-р-роджер-р-рс, ещё так!

\- Тихо, - приказал Стив, оставляя на его плечах и шее зудящие следы поцелуев, один другого жарче. Опять все вокруг будут переглядываться, болтая о вечных интрижках Тони и страстных девицах, которых он находит себе, где только можно, а особенно – где нельзя. Пеппер снова будет хмуриться, Бартон – язвить, как будто он это умеет, Фьюри – прожигать его единственным глазом. Плевать Тони на это хотел, когда Стив вот так его...

Он выгнулся, упираясь лопатками в стену, рванул на Стиве молнию, выправил наружу торчащий колом член, с преступным наслаждением провёл ладонью от головки до самых яиц, сжал, провёл снова. У Стива снова сделалось это его лицо, которого – Старк был уверен, - никто, кроме него, не видал. Даже сам Стив вряд ли знал, что умеет выглядеть таким.

Голодным, отчаянно желающим. Почти беспомощным и смертельно опасным.

Это так горячило кровь, что Тони надвинулся на него сам. Принял, морщась от жгучего растяжения, потребовал, дыша Роджерсу в полураскрытые жадные губы:

\- Не тормози!

Стив и не думал тормозить. Они трахались, как и полагается трахаться в неполные семнадцать, когда не можешь обняться на людях, но уж наедине отпускаешь себя за всё недостижимое разом. Больно и до того хорошо, что Тони ни на что бы его не променял, никогда.

Кончали они тоже вечно вместе, словно нарочно сговорились. Так просто получалось само собой, и Тони предпочитал не думать о том, что это может значить. Если вообще что-нибудь значит. Он просто цеплялся за Стива, драл ногтями плечи под обтягивающей дурацкой футболкой с сердцем в окружности щита и даже орать не мог, так его накрыло.

Потом – после того, как в них полыхнуло одним на двоих нестерпимо острым кайфом, а Стив, хрипло простонав, прижался потной щекой к виску Тони, - тот сказал:

\- Буду за тебя голосовать. Никому не говори. Решат, что подкуп.

Стив испустил неуверенный смешок и поцеловал его.

\- Опять ведь подпалишь коробку с бюллетенями.

«Охренеть, как ты меня знаешь, Стив», - подумал Тони со смесью ужаса и счастья. А вслух сказал:

\- Совсем немножко, мистер Президент.

 

3\. Для **MIlena Econ**  на заявку _Хочется милоты во время задания. Чтобы во время или после него, Кэп сьезжал со снежной горки на своем щите, желательно с Тони на руках)_

Не милота, альтернативная физика в комплекте, как и альтернативный альпинизм.

 

\- Вертолёта не будет, - хмуро сказал Старк. – Связи тоже, по крайней мере здесь. Я механик, а не технонекромант. Ну, допустим, если поковыряться день-другой...

\- Нет у нас двух дней, - сказал Стив, жмурясь от режущего глаза снежного блеска. Упали они не так уж неудачно – не в ущелье, а на условно ровную площадку, и даже лавину не спустили. Вот только экстренное десантирование прошло, мягко говоря, не гладко. – Придётся идти.

Тони немедленно поднялся и, стиснув зубы, сделал шаг.

Стив едва успел его подхватить. Иногда Старк был настолько невыносимым идиотом, что странно делалось – и как только заработал три нобелевки кряду?

\- Сдурел?! – рявкнул Стив. Вид у Старка был хуже некуда; падая из поднебесья после того, как проклятый Анти-Металлический Человек лишил его брони, он по самые уши ушёл в снег. Многолетний, слежавшийся, отвратительно твёрдый снег, вовсе не похожий на те волшебные перины госпожи Метелицы, о которых мамы читают детям на ночь.

Практическим результатом этого было то, что Стив битых десять минут выкапывал его из образовавшейся шахты, молясь только о том, чтобы Старк не поломал позвоночник. Молитвы были услышаны – Тони всего лишь сломал ногу, прокусил язык и заработал очередное сотрясение.

Не так уж и плохо, если только снаружи не минус двадцать три, рация разбита вдребезги, до ближайшего жилья километров сорок, а на тебе – поддоспешник. Облегал-то он хорошо, но вот греть не грел.

\- Шину бы, - тоскливо сказал Старк, озираясь по сторонам и ничего, разумеется, не находя. – Ладно, обопрусь и буду прыгать.

Стив со вздохом повесил щит за спину. Сам он тоже изрядно приложился при падении – вот они, издержки полётов в обнимку с Железным Человеком, - но с момента, как зловеще хихикавший мерзавец лишил Тони костюма, прошло не меньше получаса. Тони успел здорово замёрзнуть, а он, Стив – в достаточной степени регенерировать.

\- Не болтай ерунды, - сказал он, вздёрнул Тони на руки. Не такой уж Старк был тяжёлый, да и теплее...

Тони тоже, кажется, оценил. Или слишком замёрз, чтобы протестовать. Стив предпочёл бы, чтобы тот отлаивался в своём обычном стиле – это значило бы, что со Старком всё более или менее в порядке, - но тот, пугая Стива всё больше, привалился тяжёлой головой к его плечу и только дышал Стиву в шею.

\- Держись, - сквозь зубы сказал Стив, сделал пару шагов, провалился по колено, выдрался из плена – снежные пласты, как ему вынужденно пришлось узнать, затягивали не хуже трясины, - и через пару шагов провалился опять.

\- Кэп, - сказал Старк, - ты, конечно, бравый парень, но ведь не дурак. Иди за помощью.

\- Бросить тебя? Ни за что.

Старк закатил глаза.

\- Ну почему я не удивлён? – поинтересовался он у отвратительно ясного неба такого цвета, какой бывает только на рекламных открытках и на опасной для жизни высоте. – Кэп, ты за пару часов доберёшься туда, где ловит связь. Вызовешь подмогу. Я и простыть не успею.

Стив молча шёл вперёд, стараясь не наступать на ненадёжные места. Проблема была в том, что тут всё было ненадёжным. Сыпалось и шевелилось под ногами, грозило соскользнуть мощным пластом, унести их вниз, разбить о камни...

Стоило взглянуть в смугло-бледное, с побелевшим кончиком носа и начавшими наливаться синяками вокруг глаз лицо Старка, чтобы понять: даже если сейчас он, Стив Роджерс, построит для него иглу, отдаст часть своей униформы и побежит вниз что было сил – Старк не доживёт.

\- Доберёмся вместе, - сказал Стив хрипло и снова провалился, на этот раз по по пояс.

\- Да чёрта с два, ты нас обоих угробишь! – рявкнул Старк, барахтаясь в снегу и пытаясь удержаться на месте. От возни под ними сдвинулась казавшаяся монолитной снежная твердь, Стив рыкнул и стиснул Тони покрепче, изо всех сил затормозил ногами и сумел остановиться.

\- Думаешь, я не знаю, что у тебя на уме? – обвиняюще спросил он. – Тони, ты когда-нибудь научишься думать не только о себе?

\- Я и... думаю! – выдавил Старк. Он был весь белый, запорошенный, и тщетно пытался отплеваться от попавшего в рот снега. – Я не могу позволить тебе сдохнуть тут только потому, что сделал недостаточно хороший костюм!

Стив уставился на него, борясь с отчаянным желанием как следует треснуть по шее. Тони был неисправим. Всегда был таким – и даже сейчас, рискуя насмерть замёрзнуть, думал о себе как о ком-то, кто не заслужил спасения. Кем можно пренебречь.

Иногда Стиву до смерти хотелось схватить его и трясти, пока не удастся втряхнуть немного ума.

Иногда – придушить самому, превентивно. Чтобы не мучиться.

\- Рация может не сработать, - сказал он. – Помощь – опоздать. Мы можем просто не найти тебя среди всего этого... белого безмолвия!

\- Ценю твою начитанность, но... – начал Старк, и Стив снова принялся подниматься. Нечего было слушать всякие глупости. Он не собирался оставлять тут Тони, и даже если это было ошибкой, то не такой ужасной и непоправимой, как спастись самому и весь остаток длинной суперсолдатской жизни видеть во сне избитое лицо парня, которого бросил умирать в снегах.

Парня, который очень-очень ему нравился и был настолько невыносим, что даже заикнуться об этом Стив боялся.

\- Просто заткнись, ладно? – попросил он, вскинул Старка на руки и понёс дальше. Метров через сто камни, выступавшие из кипенно-белой западни, заканчивались, начинался длиннейший ровный склон, извитой, как лыжная трасса. – Не мешай, этого мне хватит.

\- И кто после этого эгоист? – зло спросил Старк. – Этот твой грёбаный идеализм мне давно поперёк...

\- Уймись, - тяжело дыша, выговорил Стив. – Сколько можно считать меня мудаком, а? Выберемся... вместе.

\- Да не выберемся мы вместе! – заорал Тони и замолчал, почти комически забыв закрыть рот.  Белые облачка вырывались из синеющих губ, и ветер уносил их прочь. Стив тоже замер. Он знал это выражение лица. Оно означало, что Старка осенило, и за ним всегда следовало решение проблемы. Иногда создающее ещё большую проблему, но Стив был уверен, что справиться с последствиями даже самого безумного решения они сумеют.

Если только будут вместе. Вместе, а не порознь.

\- Ну? – тихо спросил он, когда Тони переварил ударившую его идею. – Излагай.

Тони обошёлся одним словом, а не принялся вещать, как обычно. Значит, вот-вот должен был потерять сознание от холода и болевого шока, как Стив ни старался греть его собой и оберегать от  новых падений.

\- Бобслей, - сказал Старк.

Стив проклял себя последними словами. О том, как его щит _летает_ , он знал всё. Не на уровне формул и чертежей – на уровне человека, за семьдесят с лишним лет сроднившегося со своим оружием почти физиологически. Бросая его, Стив всегда знал, когда и где поймает. Всегда мог на него рассчитывать.

Теперь его и Тони жизни зависели от того, как щит умеет _скользить_.

\- Ремни... распусти, - посоветовал Старк. – Управление.

Стив сгрёб его в охапку и поцеловал. На удачу и просто так, потому что бесить Тони умел как никто другой. И очаровывать. И – не в последнюю очередь – потому что другого шанса могло и не быть.

Старк ответил мгновенно. Губы у него были солёные, слишком хорошо знакомого Стиву вкуса, и прокушенным языком он старался не шевелить, но это был настоящий поцелуй. На удачу? Просто так? Потому что другого шанса могло и не быть? Чем это было для него?

Стив не знал. Но собирался дать себе шанс выяснить со временем.

\- Держись крепко, - сказал Стив, умащиваясь в щите и устраивая Тони так, чтобы он, боже упаси, не вылетел на каком-нибудь из многочисленных поворотов. Старк кивнул, вцепился в края щита. Стив обхватил его под мышками, намотал ремни на кулаки и оттолкнулся что было силы.

Щит скользил ничуть не хуже, чем летал. Пару раз они едва не перевернулись, потому что Стив никак не мог справиться с прикрытыми снегом камнями, но скорость, которую они набрали на крутизне, и практически нулевое трение дали им неплохой запас скорости. Бешено дёргая то один, то другой ремень, Стив отталкивался и молился только о том, чтобы их не перевернуло. Тони не мешал; сбитые пальцы стиснулись на краях щита, голова то вздёргивалась, то безвольно моталась – время от времени он терял сознание.

Несколько раз Стиву приходилось останавливаться и волоком тащить Старка в щите, как кота в тазу, через особенно подлые на вид места, и времени на спуск ушло куда больше, чем он рассчитывал – но куда меньше, чем боялся. Под конец этой мучительной операции Стив, разогнавшись на длинном уклоне,  вылетел на настоящую, твёрдую, упоительно надёжную землю и только теперь, когда стих свист ветра в ушах, услышал, что Тони смеётся. Совсем тихо – пара трещин в рёбрах лишила его возможности хохотать во всё горло, - но отчётливо.

\- Ага, - сказал Стив, озираясь. Он знал, где они. Десять километров – и будет крошечный горнолыжный курорт, а в нём найдётся и врач, и телефон. Он наспех закинул щит за спину и уже привычно подхватил Старка на руки. – Весёлые покатушки, да?

\- Весёлое... свидание, - выдавил Старк, поднял ободранное ветром, в чернеющих синяках лицо, красивее которого Стив в жизни не видел. Подставил губы, горькие от холода и спёкшейся крови – самые сладкие, каке Стиву доводилось целовать. – Свидание?

\- Не сомневайся, - пообещал Стив и побежал вперёд, к спасению и теплу.

Он очень надеялся на то, что Старк, когда придёт в себя, не передумает насчёт свидания.

И вовсе не собирался приглашать его ни на каток, ни на соревнования по любому из известных зимних видов спорта.

 

4\. Для **MIlena Econ** _Хочется что-то типа суперфемили (и мне пофиг как там в закулисье Тони со Стивом помирились). Тони помогает Паркеру геройствовать и они со Стивом дают мальцу наперебой советы, которые прямо противоположные)))) Типа - будут стрелять - не вылазь! и Будут стрелять - стреляй в ответ и вали их, вали!_

Мирятся они, надо думать, в процессе. Так уж вышло. Внезапно!Тор, Питер-сваха, неполное соответствие заявке

 

 

\- Слева! Что я говорил про ведущий глаз!

Питер даже не успел повернуться в нужную сторону.

\- Чушь! – загремело со стороны Капитана. – Будешь ждать чужих слабостей – проиграешь! Заходи в лоб, это покажет твою реши...

Питеру ужасно хотелось пристрелить обоих.

\- Тупость это покажет! – в сердцах заорал Старк, выстрелом отбросил агрессивно прущее на Питера чудовище – нечто среднее между гигантским козлом и трицератопсом – только вот, судя по клычищам, травоядной зверюга не была. – Это у тебя под шлемом кость аж до затылка, а Питер...

Капитан не замедлил с ответом, но Питер не слушал. Он подпрыгнул, переворачиваясь в воздухе, заметил белёсый старый шрам у чудища на загривке, притормозил, пробежал по острым спинным гребням...

\- Парализуй! – зашипело в правом ухе. – Он может быть разумен!

\- Прикончи его! – в левом. – Разумный бы на нас не попёр!

\- Почему бы вам обоим не заткнуться, - не выдержал Питер. Нет, он очень уважал что Кэпа, что мистера Старка, но именно сейчас с радостью обошёлся бы без двойной говорильни под руку. Питер проскочил под брюхом, цепляясь паутиной, в несколько витков превратил рычащее чудище в плотный кокон с пузырящейся у морды пеной бешенства и, поднатужась, забросил в портал.

\- ХОРОШИЙ БРОСОК! – загремело сверху. Тор перехватил посылку, освободил бьющего хвостом зверя от паутины, точно упаковку ободрал, и мощным шлепком отправил к стаду себе подобных. – ЕЩЁ РОГОЧЕШУЙЧИКА?

\- Не надо, - вздохнул Питер, кивнул на Стива и Тони. Те перестали орать друг на друга, доказывая каждый своё, и смотрели друг на друга так, что воздух искрил. – Взрослые всегда так?

\- МОГУЧИЕ ВОИНЫ ЛЮБЯТ БОИ, - объяснил Тор. – ОСТАВИШЬ НА МИНУТУ – И ВОТ, ГОТОВО.

\- Могучих воинов, - передразнил Питер, - стоило бы запереть где-нибудь, где есть огнетушитель и кровать.

\- КАЖДЫЙ ПРОХОДИТ СВОЙ ПУТЬ, - неожиданно грустно сказал Тор. – ВОСПИТЫВАТЬ ЮНОГО ВОИНА – ЧТО МОЖЕТ СБЛИЗИТЬ БОЛЬШЕ?

Устав сверлить друг друга взглядами, Кэп и Старк перешли к рукопашной и увлечённо боролись, потея и пыхтя.

\- Поцелуйтесь, проклятые вы идиоты, - прошептал Питер. Тор тяжело вздохнул.

\- Иногда, - сказал он, понизив голос до шёпота, - это труднее, чем победить Фенрира. Я думал, им поможет, если они будут учить тебя вдвоём.

\- Я тоже, - вздохнул Питер, глядя на то, как Старк увлечённо молотит Кэпа репульсорными лучами. Стив не оставался в долгу и отбивался щитом, то и дело переходя в атаку. – Пойду их разнимать.

Он сделал пару шагов, но Тор придержал его ужасно тяжёлой рукой.

\- Погоди-ка минутку.

\- ...учишь ребёнка! – донеслось сквозь лязг и шум. – Ему вообще ещё рано!..

\- Ванде не рано! – послышалось в ответ. – Тебе самому, хиляку, было не рано!

\- Это другое!

\- Давай подерёмся, - сказал Питер, глядя на Тора просительно. – Тогда они переключатся на нас.

Тор ухмыльнулся и сгорбился, выставив руки.

\- НУ, ДЕРЖИСЬ, - прогремел он.

Следующие полторы минуты были самым насыщенным временем за всю жизнь Питера. Наверное, примерно так чувствует себя человек, вручную пытаясь остановить поезд. Очень быстрый, окутанный молниями, тяжеленный поезд, мгновенно набирающий скорость. Питер держался как только мог, уворачиваясь изо всех сил и стараясь врезать Тору паутиной с безопасного расстояния.

Потом, немного привыкнув к тому, что Тор ухитряется быть везде и бить отовсюду, он услышал, как Старк и Кэп кричат в один голос:

\- Пит!

«Сработало», - подумал он и отвлёкся от того, чтобы удирать и швыряться паутиной ровно настолько, чтобы получить скользящий, но всё-таки ужасно мощный удар по спине.

...небо было синим и ясным, как на картинке. Он, Питер Паркер, снова мог дышать. Виноватое лицо Тора маячило где-то на границе видимости, а прямо над ним были два одинаково насмерть перепуганных, потных, откровенно беспомощных лица.

\- Питер, - выдохнул Старк, когда Питер заморгал и сел, пытаясь не рухнуть на спину. – Я же тебе рассказывал про разумный риск, правда?

Говорить всё ещё было трудно, но кое-что Питер сумел.

\- Это... был... разумный.

\- Да ну? – спросил Капитан. Морщинка у него на лбу медленно разглаживалась. – Я хочу сказать – Тони вправду рассказывал тебе о том, что рисковать бывает не только круто, но и опасно?

Уязвлённый Старк открыл было рот, но Питер успел раньше.

\- Ага, - кивнул он. От кивка мир немедленно снова пошёл кругом, и готовность высказаться на лице Тони сменилась тревогой. Питер закрепил эффект, поинтересовавшись, – А если бы мы с Тором взаправду подрались – как надо было бы?..

\- Никак, - в один голос сказали Кэп и Старк, удивлённо поглядели друг на друга и, к тайному удовлетворению Питера, одинаково смутились.

\- Тор – наш союзник, - кашлянув, сказал Стив.

\- Он тебе пока не по зубам, Пит, - сказал Старк.

\- Я НЕ СТАЛ БЫ ПРИЧИНЯТЬ ПИТЕРУ ВРЕДА, - прогудел Тор. – Я НЕЧАЯННО.

\- Конечно, не стал бы, - подтвердил Питер, стараясь сесть. – А всё-таки?

\- Потребовалась бы технология, - задумчиво сказал Старк. – Вроде Халкбастера или брони.

\- Много решимости, - сказал Стив, покосился на Тони и прибавил, - и бить надо было бы слева. Тор правша.

\- Знаешь, почему я советовал Питу целиться тебе по ногам? – задушевно сказал Старк. – Потому что по голове тебя, зануду, лупить бесполезно.

Пит закатил глаза и снова лёг на спину. Безнадёжны. Эти двое были совершенно...

Старк и Капитан подхватили его одновременно.

Ну, может быть, не так уж и безнадёжны, правда.

5\. Для **meg aka moula**  на заявку: _А я хочу Номада. Шоб Кэп-Номад раз за разом приходил Тони на выручку и спасал его задницу, причем делал это так, что никто реально не догадывался, кто он, пока Тони как-нибудь бы его не спалил. ХЭ обязателен!.. мне кажется, после Гражданки он как раз может и в муви появиться. Типа, он же сейчас какбэ вне закона, под своим именем не может геройствовать, а не геройствовать тоже не может (читай - не может бросить Тони одного в опасносте), вот и сталкивается с ним постоянно под чужой личиной. Было бы супер, если б Тони, догадавшись, ответил тем же - спас бы его со словами «Кэп, как же ты меня достал!», и тот бы понял, что прощен. И все заверте..._

\- Держись, Железный Человек!

Сине-жёлтая молния пронеслась над ним, и в следующую секунду вдалеке загрохотало и завыло. К тому моменту, как Тони сумел-таки запустить отказавший костюм, сопротивление было безжалостно подавлено, прижато к земле и ликвидировано.

Тяжело ковыляя в оживающей броне – перед появлением нежданного спасителя Тони беспомощной злобной медузой лежал на подло подставленном ему гигантском электромагните и изобретал способы освободиться, и костюм до сих пор не полностью восстановил функциональность, - Старк добрался до своего непрошеного спасителя.

Если его чему-то и научило Противостояние, то только тому, что никто и никогда не оказывает таких услуг просто так, и ещё – тому, что неожиданности, касающиеся отношений внутри команды, приятными не бывают.

\- Ты кто такой? – спросил он, разглядывая высоченного, затянутого в сине-жёлтый, с крагами и сапогами, совершенно в духе Кэпа Америки, костюм. У высоких блондинов что, какой-то тайный кодекс, предписывающий носить униформу в облипку?

Незнакомец уставился на него из-под маски.

\- Хорошее декольте, - сказал Тони прежде, чем смог себя остановить. – Откуда ты взялся? Я в твою службу спасения супергероев не звонил.

\- Её нет, - хрипло сказал тип. – Мне пора. Больше так не попадайся.

\- Эй! – завопил Тони ему вслед. – Как тебя зовут?

\- Номад, - ответил тип, уносясь прочь с такой скоростью, что складки его плаща – плаща! что за дурацкая мода! – встали почти горизонтально.

Задница у него была точь-в-точь как у Кэпа.

И грудные мышцы тоже. Стива  от такого декольте удар бы хватил, но этот парень, как видно, был более широких взглядов.

\- Номад, - повторил Старк. – Пятница, ты сделала хоть пару фото на память?

\- Прошу прощения, сэр, я была занята тем, что пыталась выжить и оценить нанесённый ущерб, - отозвалась Пятница. – Могу я попросить вас в следующий раз прислушиваться к моим предупреждениям, а не...

\- Ещё одна зануда, - проворчал Старк. – Я правда думал, что какой-то там магнит...

\- Диаметром почти в километр. Такие вещи не появляются просто так. - напомнила Пятница. – Аналитические данные подтверждены, на вас объявлена охота. Теперь, когда Противостояние...

\- Замолчи, - сам не узнавая своего голоса, сказал Старк. – Не сейчас. Интересно, много шансов, что он тут случайно пробегал?

События последующих недель показали, что нет. Номад был везде, где становилось жарковато – а иногда успевал даже до того, как Тони, сияя бронёй, прибывал к месту событий. По-прежнему не удавалось узнать, чем являются эти множественные инциденты: неудачным, хотя и предсказуемым совпадением или частью одного большого плана. Захват школы в Огайо, взрыв в Лиссабоне, несколько случаев, когда группы неопознанных террористов появлялись то там, то здесь, действуя словно бы независимо друг от друга – но так похоже, что у любого негражданского возникла бы одна и та же мысль.

Противостояние оставило мир незащищённым.

Тони делалось худо при одной мысли о том, насколько. От Стива и его отряда не было ни слуху ни духу – большая радость, учитывая то, что за ними безрезультатно, но настойчиво охотилась целая толпа агентств, - о случившемся среди Мстителей расколе знали все, и если бы Тони был террористом, он бы такого случая не упустил.

Если бы был агентом ГИДРы – тоже. Мерзавцы, к какой бы организации они не принадлежали, хорошо умели бить в слабое место, а слабым местом были теперь все Мстители, даже он сам.

В таких условиях любая помощь была на вес золота, и этот парень, Номад... ну, он был вовремя. Не то чтобы Тони считал его этакой нежданной компенсацией от судьбы или внезапно образовавшимся союзником – нет, конечно, нет. Но иногда, если посреди бесчисленных операций по спасению, ликвидации последствий, защите стратегических объектов и вразумлению злобных идиотов, решивших, что теперь-то Мстителям конец и можно безнаказанно творить что угодно Пятница сообщала, что Номад близко, Старк невольно переводил дух.

Это ужасно бесило. И пугало. Уж казалось бы, после Роджерса с его фокусами он должен был навсегда отучиться рассчитывать на кого бы то ни было, кроме... да нет, на всех вообще. Тони и не рассчитывал. Просто знал, что за помощь всегда приходится платить, и платить дорогой ценой – и при этом не мог избавиться от недостойного облегчения, едва только видел над обожжённой боем сирийской пустыней, или в напичканных взрывчаткой лондонских катакомбах, или у базилики Санта-Кроче, где вот-вот должен был случиться взрыв (почему злые парни настолько лишены фантазии? Потому что зло лишает возможности мыслить оригинально, вот почему) светлую голову и знакомую рослую фигуру.

Драться всегда лучше не в одиночку. Даже если не можешь полностью доверять тому, кто раз за разом приходит вовремя – всё-таки лучше не быть одному.

Когда он всего лишь пытался провести разведку боем, а этот бой затянулся на добрых три часа, оставив его практически пустым против превосходящих сил, что было сил лупивших из засады. Когда во время поездки на очередную встречу с Россом (Тони был без брони и ненавидел всё живое настолько, что даже не сразу принялся отстреливаться) его джип снесли с дороги парой выстрелов из базуки. Когда Пеппер, пусть даже они и расстались, оказалась в заложницах и Тони, подыхая от страха и вины, пытался одновременно взорвать всех, кто посмел её тронуть, и не причинить ей самой ни малейшего вреда. Каждый раз Номад появлялся вовремя, вытаскивал его из передряги и исчезал так поспешно, словно за ним гнались. Тони и гнался пару раз – его мучило естественное подозрение и желание выяснить, каким образом этот Мистер Икс узнаёт о происходящем и успевает вовремя, - но у Номада, очевидно, были свои секреты.

Это тоже бесило. И интриговало донельзя. В последнюю их встречу Номад ухитрился буквально голыми руками усмирить готовый расплавиться атомный реактор. Любого другого радиация прикончила бы на месте, но этот тип был не так-то прост; своим вмешательством он выиграл для Тони драгоценные полторы минуты, и это...

\- Это! Было! Кретински! Какого чёрта!

Ну да, Тони был ужасно зол. Он спикировал на Номада и остановился, щурясь в триплексы. Номад, выглядевший удивительно хорошо для человека, только что хватанувшего как минимум двадцать зивертов, не двинулся с места.

\- Твоя броня не рассчитана на такое излучение, - не то возразил, не то упрекнул он. Тони был достаточно взбешён – честное слово, этот тип что, собрался отнять у него горький хлеб супергеройства? – чтобы мельком подумать, что раньше до такого состояния его доводил только Стив, и то не каждый раз, а только по большим праздникам.

Настроения это не улучшило. Совсем.

\- Да что ты знаешь о моей броне! – рявкнул он, глядя в голубые глаза в прорезях маски. Словно смутившись, Номад отвернулся; жирный дым от догоравшего неподалёку перевёрнутого джипа на миг затянул его фигуру, и Тони с негодованием замахал руками, разгоняя его. Что-то знакомое было в абрисах, в контуре, что-то, что напоминало ему одновременно Нью-Йорк и старые отцовские плёнки, но что именно...

\- Я просто хотел быть полезен, - сказал Номад, и почти оформившаяся догадка с почти слышимым щелчком исчезла из головы Старка. – Ты думаешь, что сражаешься за всех Мстителей один, но это не так.

Тони стиснул зубы. Когда кто угодно, кто не был Мстителем и понятия не имел о том, что такое быть частью команды, принимался рассуждать о вещах, в которых ничего не смыслил, это было почти так же невыносимо, как слушать дилетантские разглагольствования Джастина Хаммера.

\- А ты, малышка-на-миллион*, лучше меня знаешь знаешь, что у меня на уме, так? Так хочется лишить меня уважения?

Стрела ушла мимо цели: Номад смотрел на него, явно не понимая, о чём Тони толкует. Тот махнул рукой.

\- Пятница, что там с фото? – пробормотал он.

\- Заканчиваю снимать данные биометрии, - отчиталась Пятница. Точно услышав это, Номад по-военному коротко кивнул и скрылся в очередном клубе дыма.

Тони уставился ему вслед.

 - Мы можем определить, кто этот сукин сын? – спросил он хрипло. – Скажи, что да.

\- А малышкой-на-миллион называешь другого, - съязвила Пятница. – Данные неполны. На то, чтобы проверить всех, кто подходит по уровню подготовки, уйдёт несколько дней.

\- Ну так начни прямо сейчас, - заявил Тони, поднимаясь в воздух. – Мне не нравится этот тип. Мне он совсем не нравится.

\- Данные _твоей_ биометрии свидетельствуют об обратном, - невинно заявила Пятница. – До сих пор такую реакцию вызывал только капи...

\- Ни слова о Роджерсе! – вспылил Тони. – Ни единого грёбаного слова, если только моя жизнь не будет от этого зависеть, а я не вижу, как бы она могла!

Пятница притихла, пережидая вспышку, потом произнесла:

\- Огневая активность на девять часов, предположительно...

\- Без предположений! – Тони взял курс на зарево неподалёку. Сверху было похоже на грозовую тучу, полную зарниц и опустившуюся на землю;  снизу доносились частые автоматные очереди и редкие буханья тяжёлых орудий. Настоящая война; только теперь Тони понял, что вся история с атомной станцией была банальной приманкой, засадой, и – самое досадное – засадой _не на него_.

Эти выродки – теперь он был уверен, что без ГИДРы не обошлось, - охотились на Номада.

\- Будь я проклят, - пробормотал он, спускаясь пониже. Рыжая пыль Чашмы, поднятая в воздух дракой, мешала видеть, разрывы оглушали даже сквозь фильтры, но Тони был уверен, что слышит бодрый ответный огонь и видит мелькающий в дыму и пыли жёлто-синий дурацкий наряд с крагами и сапогами.

Очень быстро темнеющий от пота и крови наряд. Когда Тони, паля изо всех стволов, опустился достаточно низко, чтобы вмешаться и вытащить проклятого идиота из окружения, Номад уже стоял на одном колене, а немаленький отряд людей в масках наседал на него со всех сторон, точно стая собак на огрызающегося волка.

Вместо того, чтобы отбиваться что было сил, Номад запрокинул голову и заорал во всё горло. Сквозь шум до Тони донеслось только:

\- ...вушка... летай!..

Тони прибавил скорости, нырнул на сверхнизкую высоту и принялся увлечённо поливать агентов ГИДРы свинцом. Теперь не было никаких сомнений в том, что это именно ГИДРА, Тони узнавал этот почерк. Внизу мелькнула светлая голова, рвущийся с плеч плащ; Номад переворотом ушёл от очередного заряда, прокатился по ржавой истоптанной земле, снова завопил:

\- Улетай! Старк!

Тони сделал музыку погромче и понёсся над самой землёй. Стрелял он так, что система охлаждения не успевала справляться, и не сразу понял, что дымит не пороховой нагар в стволах, а...

\- ...потеря функциональности схем, - сказала Пятница, – нарушение терморегуляции и охлажде...

\- Компенсируй!

В костюме сделалось обжигающе жарко, панель управления расцветилась алыми предупреждающими знаками.

\- Компенсация неполная, ориентировочное время до полного отключения брони – тридцать четыре секунды, - предупредила Пятница.

Тони зарычал и рванул вниз, целясь по жёлто-синему мечущемуся пятну. Номад дрался бешено, но наседали на него с неменьшим упорством, и теперь-то Тони понимал. Ещё как понимал.

Готовая взорваться АЭС была приманкой для него, он сам – приманкой для Номада, а Номад...

\- Хватайся! – заорал он, выставляя руки и переворачиваясь в полёте. Этот простой трюк сожрал чуть ли не половину оставшейся энергии, но теперь Тони видел причину неполадок: тонкую, парящую в воздухе сеть, стягивавшуюся над ним в почти непроницаемый купол. Будь у него время, он бы выругался и возгордился разом: эту технологию ГИДРА разрабатывала специально против него.

Но времени не было. Номад, вздёрнувшись от крика, оттолкнулся ногами от земли, сшиб кого-то из нападавших, невероятным прыжком преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, вцепился в раскалённую броню. Тони тут же сгрёб его и прижал к себе, чтобы не потерять. Он бы себе не простил, если бы лишился возможности лично допросить этого декольтированного Мистера Икс.

\- ...диот, - донеслось до Старка. – ...ворил... же!

\- Да кто ты такой, чтоб я тебя слушал, - сквозь зубы выговорил Старк. Пятница перестала посылать звуковые сигналы и ушла в кризисный режим, светящиеся нити сходились всё тесней, ловя его, точно сеть - рыбу, и Тони отчётливо услышал сквозь надсадный вой репульсоров, работавших на пределе возможности:

\- ...брось. Не успеешь. Тони!

Вот это последнее было сказано так, что до Старка дошло. Будь он чуть менее занят боем – дошло бы раньше. Будь чуть менее зол на Роджерса...

Казалось, что его собственная злость оказалась той самой подпиткой, дозой энергии, которой так не хватало костюму. Он стиснул пытающегося отбиваться Номада мёртвой хваткой и рванул в зенит, зная, что там ловчая сеть слабее, чем по краям.

У него получилось. Тугая сеть на миг затормозила его почти до нуля, от перегрузки захрустели кости, а в рот плеснуло солёным, но в следующую секунду сеть поддалась, и последний разряд репульсоров вынес их из западни.

Планер из костюма был так себе, но Тони был уверен, что на пару десятков километров хватит и оставшихся маневровых, а уж за это время умная броня восстановит основные системы и попутно подзарядится.

Летели молча. Номад, перестав отбиваться, держался за Тони – и уже того, что он не задыхается на такой высоте, и вида этих волос, потемневших от гари, но всё-таки сохранявших кое-где пшеничный светлый отблеск, и – особенно –  того, как сильно Тони хотелось взять эту чёртову  двухметровую Нэнси Уэйк** и трясти до тех пор, пока зубы не затарахтят, должно было хватить, чтоб убедиться.

\- Не знаю, - сказал он, - как в ГИДРе могли быть уверены, что тебя надо ловить на меня. Но догадываюсь. Сколько раз подряд ты являлся по мою душу?

\- Не по твою, - отозвался Номад. Голос у него был по-прежнему хриплый, и Тони знал, почему. Микрочип, менявший тональность до неузнаваемости, должно быть, был стандартным образом закреплён полоской пластыря где-нибудь под кадыком. – Да, думаю, так и было.

Он замолчал, и в этом молчании Тони чудилась мольба. Немая, отчаянная, обречённая на отказ мольба о прощении, от которой у Тони сжималось сердце и горячо плескалось в груди.

\- По душу тех, кто пытался меня прикончить, - предложил он, пытаясь сделать вид, что не задыхается от внезапно обрушившейся на него огромной надежды. Не верит ей. Заранее готов к тому, что, сорвав маску, увидит чужое лицо. – Не думаешь, что задолжал мне парочку объяснений потолковее?

Номад  молчал. Кочевник. Хорошее прозвище для того, кто вне закона и за кем охотится целая армия с генералом Россом во главе. Кто достаточно разумен, чтобы не соваться под официальное разбирательство и недостаточно холоден сердцем, чтобы оставаться в стороне от событий. Кто физически не может отсидеться в безопасном логове, пока не минует опасность. Кто Стив Роджерс духом и телом, в какие бы ни рядился цвета и как бы ни пытался отвлечь внимание.

\- Кэп, как же ты меня достал, - сказал Тони устало и счастливо. – Если бы ты знал – сам бы ГИДРе сдался.

Человек в его объятиях напрягся, словно пытаясь убежать – хотя куда, спрашивается, можно бежать с километровой высоты? – и, расслабившись, прижался щекой к наплечнику.

\- Прости, Тони, - пробормотал он.

\- А то незаметно, что простил? – буркнул Старк и откинул маску. Даже на крейсерской скорости – больше он пока что не мог себе позволить, - ветер впился в него и почти лишил возможности дышать, но дышать было последним, что Тони волновало. Не сейчас. Не когда Стив Роджерс был в его руках. – Стоило бы свернуть тебе шею, знаешь?

Стив хрипловато рассмеялся и подставил губы. Не самый лёгкий трюк, когда летишь в объятиях чужой брони, но он справился. Дело того стоило.

\- И никаких больше декольте, - потребовал Старк, когда поцелуй, обжигающе-яркий, бешеный и совершенно несовместимый с нормальной аэродинамикой, закончился. – И с операциями спасения меня. Я сам.

\- Конечно, Тони, - убийственно мягко согласился Стив. – Вместо декольте будут кожаные штаны...

\- Ах ты!..

\- А спасать тебя не придётся уже хоть потому, что теперь я не дам тебе попадать в семь передряг на неделе, - закончил Стив.

Пару секунд Тони действительно почти всерьёз обдумывал, а не скинуть ли его вниз.

Потом крепче прижал к себе и прибавил скорости.

У него были большие планы на это проклятущее декольте.

6\. Для  **Мэй Линн** на заявку:  _Стив осознает, что не умеет выражать свои чувства словом, потому пытается делом. в результате оказывается, что делом он тоже не умеет, так как Тони понимает намеки превратно. желательно без хэ, но с оптимизмом._  

\- Тони, я... ну, я подумал, ты ведь... то есть...

Старку ужасно хотелось спать и вымыться. И чтобы Роджерс наконец-то разродился чем-то членораздельным. На худой конец сошло бы внезапное нападение пришельцев – в боевой обстановке у Стива не было проблем со связной речью.

Он зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью. Стив перестал выглядеть измучившимся двоечником у доски и начал – как парень, которому врезали под дых.

\- Можно я пойду? – кротко уточнил Тони и зевнул снова. Без малого сорок часов в мастерской были его персональным рецептом от возможной бессонницы.

Роджерс молча отступил с дороги и дал ему пройти.

***

\- Не хочешь сходить поужинать? – Стив скривился от бодрой фальши в собственном голосе. Отражение повторило его гримасу. – Тони, как насчёт ужина? Тьфу ты... Железный Человек, могу я пригласить тебя на пару гамбургеров и колу?

Он уставился в собственные растерянные глаза и нахмурился. Деловитость, дружеская подначка и готовность просить выглядели одинаково ужасно, а от идеи использовать командный голос Стив отказался сразу же.

Дело было личное. И он традиционно терпел в нём крах.

\- Тони, ты мне нравишься, - пробормотал он. – Кажется, даже слишком. И, уверен, не взаимно, так что стоило бы просто выбросить эти глупости из головы, но я почему-то не могу.

Оставалось только пытаться снова и снова – или найти другой способ, и Стив знал этот способ.

Вот только не думал, что выразить свои чувства делом окажется так трудно.

***

\- Тони, завтрак готов.

Старк уставился на него с понятным удивлением.

\- А с каких пор ты моя личная кухарка? Нет, погоди, не то чтобы я против, но...

Стив молча поставил перед ним омлет, салат и полезное молоко с кальцием. И персик. Пару секунд Старк, соображая, изучал этот натюрморт, потом просветлел лицом, как если бы нашёл решение сложной задачки.

\- Учти, - сказал он, принимаясь за омлет, - ДЖАРВИС уже всем расписал рационы. Там, конечно, нет привычных тебе бобов в жестянках, но если тебя заело на тему здорового режима питания для всей команды...

\- Это правда? – удивился Стив, понимая, что протестовать бессмысленно.

\- В суточный режим питания Тора Одинсона входит половина печёного быка и кадушка мёда, - сообщил ДЖАРВИС. – Я рассчитал заменители и...

Тони удовлетворённо жевал. Стив слушал рассуждения о том, сколько зелёного чая в день должен, для всеобщего спокойствия, употреблять доктор Беннер.

Не так он себе представлял совместный завтрак, что и говорить.

***

\- Спарринг? Почему нет, Кэп, - Старк с хрустом потянулся и повертел головой, разгоняя кровь. – ДЖАРВИС, Марк-три...

\- Нет, - Стив помотал головой.

\- Не Марк-три? Ладно, как скажешь, хотя это как котёнка пнуть. ДЖАРВИС, выкатывай Серебряного Центурио...*

\- Нет!

Тони посмотрел на него, жуя салат.

\- Слишком новомодно, да? – он вздохнул. – Ладно, дадим тебе посмеяться. ДЖАРВИС, стряхни пыль с Хотрода**, капитан оценит стиль.

\- Не оценю, - Стив сложил руки на груди и уставился на Старка. Как только гении могут быть такими глупыми, когда дело касается почти неприкрытого предложения? Наверное, это что-то вроде взбесившегося инстинкта самосохранения, отключающего возможность понять очевидное, если это очевидное...

\- Кэ-эп, - позвал Старк. На молоко он смотрел с неприязнью. – Можно ты это выпьешь? Я его терпеть не могу.

Стив опорожнил стакан так, словно в нём был виски.

\- Я хотел спарринг без костюмов, - сказал он, побагровел, когда понял, что именно сказал, и попытался объясниться. – Старая добрая борьба.

\- Потные мужики в трико и тальке, - проворчал Тони, улыбаясь. У Стива всё внутри переворачивалось от этой улыбки. – Я за. А ты, смотрю, как следует за нас за всех взялся.

Стиву захотелось грохнуть пустой стакан об пол, но он совсем недавно отчитывал Тора за асгардские замашки, так что он просто кивнул.

Спарринг превратился в настоящее истязание. Очень трудно валять кого-то по матам, отрабатывая то один, то другой захват, когда сходишь с ума, разрываясь между профессиональным долгом и простым мучительным желанием вмять вспотевшего, разгоревшегося Старка в упругий пол и целовать, целовать до умопомрачения.

\- Вот это я называю – хорошо потренировались, - прокомментировал Тони, тяжело дыша и направляясь в душевую. Стив смотрел ему вслед, мечтая умереть.

Нужно было попасть в душ похолоднее. Холодную воду Стив ненавидел, но сейчас она была сущим спасением... была бы, если бы посреди этого укрощения плоти он не услышал недовольное и жалобное:

\- Кэп?

Он завернул краны.

\- Что?

\- Клинт опять извёл все полотенца, - послышалось ворчливо и гулко. – Я могу, конечно, пройтись в чём мать родила, за мной не заржавеет, но что-то мне подсказывает, что в восторге ты не будешь.

Стив закрыл глаза и прижался лбом к взявшейся конденсатом стене.

Он был бы ещё в каком восторге. Смуглый, ладный, с мокрыми волосами, не прикрытый ничем Тони...

Он всухую сглотнул.

\- Кэп? – послышалось снова. Иногда Стиву казалось, что Старк давно всё понял и просто издевается над ним.

\- Да, - он кашлянул. – Да, будь уверен. Сейчас.

Полотенце он протягивал на очень вытянутой руке. Как будто Тони мог выпрыгнуть из облака пара и укусить его. Или поцеловать. Или прикончить за то, что Стив так вляпался.

Тони просто забрал полотенце и поблагодарил.

***

\- Что это тут скрежещет... о, огромные металлические парни! Кэп, растёшь в моих глазах!

Стив отложил пульт и приглашающе сдвинулся на диване.

\- Я захватил поп-корн, - сказал он, надеясь, что Тони оценит. На экране огромный кайдзю как раз разваливал очередной город. – Ты сценаристов точно не консультировал?

\- Не-а, - Тони плюхнулся рядом и запустил руку в ведёрко. - Сами справились. Уж эта мне гигантомания и ксенофобия...

Стив почесал подбородок.

\- А если бы они вправду появились?

\- Кто, кайдзю? – Старк фыркнул. – Обижаешь. Мы следим за этой чёртовой впадиной. И за астероидами. И, чтоб не скучно было, за всякими там исчезающими пчёлами и кругами на полях. Ну то есть Щ.И.Т. следит. Пусть только сунутся.

\- Иногда, - осторожно сказал Стив, пристраивая руку на спинке дивана так, чтобы это казалось случайным, но чтобы можно было притвориться хоть на пару минут, что он и вправду обнимает Тони, - иногда мне кажется, что я понимаю то, что ты несёшь. А потом появляются исчезающие пчёлы и круги на полях, и...

\- Привыкай, - вздохнул Старк. – Я в твоих стратагемах тоже понимаю через раз, а уж во всём, что касается военной субординации... – он поморщился, забросил в рот ещё горсть зерён и замолотил челюстями.

\- Тони, - ещё осторожнее сказал Стив, - тебе хорошо вот так, со мной?..

\- Гляди, сейчас появятся те бешеные русские, - не слушая, ответил Старк. – Наташа почему-то говорила о клюкве, но я не уточнял, причём тут ягоды. Черника вкусней.

\- Хочешь? – обрадовался Стив, хорошо подготовившийся к спонтанному киносвиданию. Старк уставился на стаканчик с ягодами, и с его лица сошло всё умиротворение.

\- Кэп, что происходит, - потребовал он. – Что я такого снова натворил?

\- Ничего, - честно сказал Стив. Если тут кто и натворил дел, так он сам, а не Тони.

Конечно, Старк не поверил. Сощурился, бросил в рот пару ягод, задумчиво прожевал.

\- Командная работа? – предположил он. – Вроде как кнут и пряник, всё такое, нет?

Стив помотал головой.

\- Тогда... Романова сдала меня и Пеп, и ты решил, что я вот-вот впаду в буйное помешательство? – Старк свёл брови. – Брось. Это было совместное решение. Мне без неё плохо, это правда, но не до такой степени, чтобы я принялся сходить с ума.

\- Вы с Пеппер расстались? – спросил Стив, чувствуя себя до ужаса глупо.

\- А ты не знал? – Тони нащупал пульт и прибавил громкости. Из динамиков захрустело и загремело, глуша звуки, и Стиву пришлось наклониться поближе, чтоб разобрать хоть слово. В другое время он бы радовался такой близости, сейчас был слишком ошарашен.

\- ... разные люди, - объяснял Старк. – Я долго думал, что мы сможем, как мои старики, крутить колёса в одну сторону, но... знаешь шуточки про синюю изоленту?

Стив кивнул.

\- Если в отношениях всё так, что приходится заматывать ею всё, что вот-вот развалится... – Тони тяжело вздохнул. – Я не некрофил.

\- Тони, - пробормотал Стив, чувствуя и недостойную радость от того, что Старк, оказывается, свободен, и укусы вины за вспыхнувшую внутри надежду, - слушай... как насчёт... побольше бывать вместе?

Старк закатил глаза и принялся выскребать кукурузу из ведёрка, точно деловитый хомяк.

\- Я же тебе сказал – обоюдное решение. Я под контролем, Стив. Не знаю, что ты там себе навоображал... о, гляди-ка, а вот эту штуку они вчистую слизали с Марк-двенадцать, ну не сволочи, а?

Стив уставился на экран, где бравым пилотам Егерей приходилось несладко.

Точь-в-точь как ему самому.

***

\- Тони?

\- М-гм-ммм... Лапа, вот это сюда... нежнее, что ты как неродная...

\- Тони.

\- На двадцать градусов выше, ну вот что ты за чучело, всё тебе приходится...

\- ДЖАРВИС, можешь донести до Тони, что я стою у него над душой?

\- Я всё слышу, Кэп, - пробормотал Тони. Пропотевшая майка липла к телу, влажные волосы свивались кольцами на затылке, и Стиву смертельно хотелось вплестись в них пальцами. Потянуть, наслаждаясь скольжением, отпустить, сгрести снова, крепче, развернуть Тони к себе и поцеловать.

Может быть, так и следовало поступить, раз уж с попытками донести до Тони хоть что-то что на словах, что на делах никак не задавалось, но решиться Стив не мог. Он прочистил пересохшее горло, спросил:

\- Что это за штука? Похожа на электронную каракатицу.

\- Тебе ведь не интересно, что она такое, - проворчал Старк, но несколько смягчился. – Что ты хотел?

\- Поговорить.

Тони стянул на лоб очки для сварки и развернулся вместе со стулом. Поперёк щеки у него шёл грязный след, в глазах проступили красные сосуды, от очков остались круглые следы, делавшие его похожим на панду, и даже самый большой льстец не назвал бы его эталоном красоты, но для Стива он был больше чем красив. Он ошеломлял, сбивал с толку, зачаровывал и, совершенно непредсказуемо и нелогично, притягивал к себе.

\- Приступай, - поторопил Тони. – А то тебя который день корёжит. Что такое, Кэп?

Стив набрал в грудь воздуха, намереваясь – уж в этот раз точно, - высказать всё. Или хотя бы половину. Или – программа-минимум – предложить свою помощь с каракатицей. Журналы, посвящённые отношениям, в один голос утверждали, что помощь в трудную минуту сближает.

Только Стив подозревал, что эта минута куда труднее для него, чем для Старка.

Тони смотрел на него, чуть подняв брови, точно хотел спросить – ну? Что там у тебя, Кэп? – и воспалённые его глаза были красивее всего, что Стиву доводилось видеть. Настолько, что в горле привычно перехватило, а программа-минимум мгновенно оказалась недостижимой, как Эверест. Даже хуже. С Эверестом Стив бы справился.

Если не получается сказать – нужно просто сделать, ну а если не получается даже сделать, что тогда?

\- Тони, - хрипло сказал он. – Я по-всякому пробовал. Даже начал читать женские журналы.

Старк присвистнул.

\- Всё так плохо с Шерон?

Вместо ответа Стива шатнуло вперёд, в ладонь ласковой щекоткой упёрся тяжёлый затылок, куснула пряжка ремешка, державшего очки, удивлённые глаза Старка оказались совсем-совсем близко, из приоткрывшихся губ дохнуло кофе и усталостью – и целых несколько секунд Стив был преступно счастлив.

А потом до Тони дошло. Он шарахнулся назад, что-то с грохотом полетело на пол,  горячее влажное прикосновение, которое – Стив знал, - ещё не раз ему приснится, кончилось, а сам Старк выругался и кинулся спасать ощетинившуюся проводами каракатицу, опасно зависшую на самом краю стола.

\- Чтоб тебя!.. – довольно злобно высказался он. Стив тоже метнулся к каракатице – чем бы она ни была, ронять что бы то ни было, к чему прикасались руки Старка, было дурной идеей, - и столкнулся с Тони пальцами. – Кэп! Эти твои стресс-тренировки!.. Должен же быть предел, а? Я понимаю, у тебя с Шерон проблемы, но ты уж совсем заработался, нет?

Стив чуть не застонал в голос.

\- Никакая это не... – начал он, но Старк не дал ему договорить. Покрутил своё хрупкое механическое головоногое и покачал головой.

\- Цела. А ты, смотрю, ради команды буквально себя не щадишь. К Халку тоже целоваться полезешь? Пригласил бы посмотреть, вот это будет фотка года, честное слово, Кэп, завязывал бы ты с этим «мы должны быть готовы ко всему в любой момент», правда.  Купи малышке Картер цветы и шоколадные конфеты.

\- Я покупал, - Стив начал злиться. – Цветы я нашёл в мусорном ведре, конфеты тоже.

\- Погоди-ка, так Картер свой в доску парень! – внезапно обрадовался Старк. – Мне тоже принесли, не знаю от кого. Какая-то бешеная фанатка с моим тату на заднице, готов ручаться... Картер не любит стандартных ухаживаний? Круто. Свози её в тир, постреляйте по мишеням на скорость,  это сближает.

\- Не всегда, - пробормотал Стив, вспоминая события двухдневной давности. – Ты у меня на шее после тира не повис.

\- Потому что только идиот выберет «Вудсмен»***, когда есть всё то, что есть сейчас! Я для кого собираю все эти стреляющие штуки?

\- Мы не будем заново заводить этот спор, - твёрдо сказал Стив. Тони попыхтел немного, точно остывающий чайник, и кивнул.

\- Ладно. Ну, прыгните на одном парашюте. Когда летишь с кем-нибудь в обнимку, это, знаешь...

\- Знаю, - вздохнул Стив. Знал бы Старк, каково это – когда тебя несут через небо, крепко и надёжно сжимая в удивительно ласковом железном объятии. – Наверное, я просто не тот парень.

\- Может, ей нравятся брюнеты, - предположил Старк, - или она думает, что ты с нею только из-за тётушки Пег, или...

\- Тони, Шерон тут вообще ни при чём, - сумел выговорить Стив.

\- Да? – изумился Старк. – Тогда почему ты накидываешься на меня с поцелуями, проверяя боевую готовность? Я мог и пальнуть.

\- Но не пальнул ведь, - Стив помолчал. – Я правда пробовал всё, что мог придумать, но это не помогло, так что... Тони, ты мне нравишься. Очень.

\- Вот уж новость, да от меня все без ума, -  Старк снова надвинул очки на нос и придирчиво разглядывал клубок проводов, торчащий из недособранной твари. – Лапа, а ну давай ко мне!

\- Лапа, погуляй пока в сторонке, - сказал Стив, отодвигая настойчиво тыкающегося ему в бедро робота. – Тони, отвлекись от этой штуки на минуту. Пожалуйста. Ты мне правда очень...

\- Да-да, нравлюсь, я услышал с первого раза, Кэп, я тебя так вообще обожаю, ты хоть знаешь, сколько раз мне приходилось слушать папочкины истории о великом и прекрасном тебе? ДЖАРВИС, музыку!

С потолка грохнули басы, запахло свежемолотым кофе, плавленой канифолью и разогретым металлом. Тони надвинул очки себе на нос и снова сосредоточился на каракатице.

Со Стива было довольно. Он развернул Старка к себе и взял за плечи.

\- Тони, - сказал он непререкаемо. – Сегодня вечером мы с тобой едем в Кэрролл-парк****. Захвати плед и что-нибудь поесть, машину я найду сам.

\- Потянуло на родные места? – ехидно уточнил Старк. – Или решил сначала обкатать романтическое свидание на мне, а потом уже идти за букетом для Шерон?

\- Забудь о Шерон, - потребовал Стив. – Ты, я, машина, старый фильм, звёзды над головой. Возражения?

Старк тяжко вздохнул.

\- Никаких. Только объяснишь потом, на кой чёрт тебе это всё нужно.

\- Конечно, - кивнул Стив. – Обязательно.

Он и вправду собирался объяснить. Не на словах.

 

7\. Для  **nataniel-la** по заявке:

_Гражданка. Тони расстался с Пеппер не "просто", а из-за Стива, но когда тот спрашивает о ней, внезапно смешался и не смог на это даже намекнуть. Поэтому начинает намекать после этого разговора, на фоне всего этого творящегося безобразия. У Тони "все серьезно" и он это понимает. Стив не успел подумать в эту сторону, сначала думает, что просто он очень-очень хорошо к Тони относится. Потом до Стива доходит, пони-бабочки) очень хочется такой ориентации друг на друга, как была в фильме) ну и можно рефлексии/юста, но не хочется жесткача и много "военных действий"_

Мне очень жаль, но без жесткача не вышло. Неполный ретеллинг с купюрами и дополнениями, дом!Пеппер, гет, использование игрушек, моральные метанья, попытка убийства, аффект, в общем, трэш и угар с условным хэппиэндом. без жесткача не вышло. Неполный ретеллинг с купюрами и дополнениями, дом!Пеппер, гет, использование игрушек, намёк на бдсм, моральные метанья, каноническая попытка убийства, аффект, фиксит, 15 тысяч слов.

***

Рыжая женщина в чёрной гладкой коже наклонилась над ним, беспомощным. Стек в белой руке казался совершенно органичным, а его наконечник твёрдой уверенной лаской прошёлся по груди, обвёл застарелые шрамы. Тони закусил губы, выгибаясь под этим молчаливым обещанием. Полумаска не мешала Пеппер говорить, но она не раз заявляла, что не слишком любит грязные разговорчики, так что молчание его не удивляло.

Да он и не мог удивляться сейчас, когда был настолько возбуждён.

Стек коснулся его соска. Другого. В груди сделалось тесно. Умелым намекающим тычком Пеппер заставила его перевернуться на живот, и металлическая прохлада прочертила несколько полос по его спине. Ниже. Обвела ягодицы. Коснулась ног. Каждое прикосновение было как обещание, как пытка, от каждого Тони готов был корчиться и стонать.

Он заворочался во сне, задышал чаще, как испуганный зверь, пытающийся выскочить из ловушки, но сон держал крепко.

Если бы только он тогда знал. Ещё не поздно было остановиться. Если бы он только знал. Они с Пеппер могли бы протянуть ещё пару лет, несмотря на все их разногласия. Даже несмотря на то, что она всё чаще упрекала Тони в том, что команда Мстителей для него важней их тихой, утомительно-нормальной, всё-как-положено жизни. Было время, когда Тони готов был отдать за эту нормальность всё, вообще всё. За право обнимать свою девушку, гордиться ей. За бесценную возможность не просыпаться, задыхаясь и хватаясь за грудь, в мёртвый предрассветный час в пустой кровати.

Пеппер на его спине сдвинулась, надавила, ласкающе прошлась пальцами по потной коже. Кончик стека она прижала к тому месту, где начинают разделяться ягодицы, придержала так. В горле у Тони пересохло – он знал, что будет дальше. Знал, что всё покатится в тартарары, что не сможет проснуться или изменить того, что уже случилось – и приходило к нему раз за разом.

То, что было у него с Пеп, дорогого стоило. За это многое можно было отдать – но не команду. Или, если уж начистоту, не смутную, несбыточную, неправедную надежду, о которой Тони старался не думать. Даже во сне. Слишком опасно; кто знает, куда может завести такая неверная дорожка.

Наяву было проще и трудней. Он просто вёл себя так смирно, как только мог, старательно имитируя нормальность. Сексуальные игры – это ведь нормально, правда? Служат доказательством доверия. Помогают сбросить пар, даже сближают, любой специалист по отношениям вам скажет. И никаких тебе неожиданностей.

Тони лежал, задыхаясь от плавящей тело истомы, ловя смутные образы под веками, чувствуя, как Пеппер седлает его, сжимая коленями с обеих сторон. Её невеликая гибкая тяжесть подминала его, послушного, прогибала в пояснице, дразняще касалась задницы. Первое время он боялся, что Пеппер сделается противно, даже сделал фотоэпиляцию, но Пеп, при всех сложностях её характера, была дочерью новых времён. Секс, даже самый странный, её не бесил, если странности были оговорены заранее.

Бесило её кое-что другое.

Прохладная ладонь – в комплекте к корсету, который Тони купил нарочно для этой игры, шли и перчатки из тонкой кожи, - прошлась по его заду, развела половинки, нырнула между ног. Ощущение было такое, словно Пеппер держит его за самую чувствительную жилку тела, а не просто за яйца – настолько острое, что Тони замер, боясь кончить. Естественная для абсолютного большинства людей бисексуальность и его фирменное чувство вечно неутолённой вины никогда не были для них с Пеппер проблемой. Так, к последующему неприятному изумлению, думают многие пары, но для них она и в самом деле не были. Если бог дал тебе чувствительное нервное сплетение у простаты, вечное желание быть наказанным за твои явные и воображаемые грехи и девушку с властной жилкой – просто глупо не пользоваться возможностями, верно? Особенно когда от одного предвкушения ты, не двадцатилетний уже парень, превращаешься в секс-машину, готовую работать хоть до утра.

Пеппер выпустила его мошонку, перебралась чуть ниже, давая себе возможность видеть и действовать с достаточным размахом, уселась между раздвинутых коленей Тони и погладила ложбинку ягодиц. Тони задохнулся; вся кровь, казалось, металась между членом и головой, жарко стучала в ушах, горячей ртутной тяжестью отзывалась на языке.

\- Ещё, - выдохнул он, готовый умолять. Не так уж часто он просил у Пеппер чего-то, в постели они обычно пользовались обычными нежностями, а то и вовсе обходились без слов, но сейчас Тони было настолько нужно и хорошо, что он сам себя позабыл.

Стек прошёлся между его ягодиц, помедлил, нажал на заблаговременно смазанный анус, чуть вдавился внутрь, и не то чтобы это было неожиданным, вовсе нет, они уже играли в эти игры, только не заходили дальше невесомой хрупкой границы, не требовавшей слов и ясно ощутимой. Как будто предчувствовали – хотя если бы Тони предчувствовал всё, что случится потом, то раз и навсегда запретил бы Пеппер касаться себя там, где сейчас сладко жгло и дёргало предвкушением.

Он заскулил. В приглушённой темноте перед глазами поплыло, появилось снова – край подушки, в которую он впивался пальцами, смутно видимое изголовье кровати, стакан с водой на прикроватном столике, далёком, как Марс, и столь же неважном...

Пеппер испустила хриплый возбуждённый смешок и убрала стек. Она никогда не испытывала трудностей с тем, чтобы не дать Тони чего-нибудь слишком быстро или легко. Чтобы запретить, чтобы отказать, чтобы заставить просить и жаждать. Ради его же собственного блага.

Он любил её и за это тоже.

Гладкая кожа перчаток коснулась его опять; Пеппер водила пальцами у него по заду, перебирала смятую между телом и постелью мошонку, нажимала кончиком пальца, обводила анус, намекающе вдавливаясь подушечкой внутрь, и Тони стонал всё громче, готовый взорваться от одной этой обещающей сверхинтимной ласки.

Пеппер снова наклонилась над ним,  мазнув кончиками волос, дыханием пощекотала за ухом:

\- Подожди немного.

Тони ждал. С гремящим сердцем, надеясь, что самой Пеппер не скучно и не утомительно – удовольствие, как это часто бывало и вне постели, доставалось ему, а она брала на себя всю трудную работу, - видя перед глазами предоргазменную путаницу образов, где сам он, раскрытый и распалённый, был открыт чужим знающим рукам, где его высохших от жажды губ касалось твёрдое, солоноватое, где навстречу требовательному взгляду ясных голубых глаз можно было, не жалея, и собственное голое сердце протянуть.

Пеппер вернулась, притёрлась к нему затянутым в кожу и шёлк бедром, оседлала снова, как никто и никогда раньше, легонько шлёпнула по ягодицам. Звук вышел полый, громкий, почти скрывший её короткое: «Приподнимись», но Тони, конечно, услышал, подтянул под себя колени, встал на четвереньки, обнимая подушку. Так они ещё не пробовали, но Пеппер никогда не была пассивным балластом в их постели, так что он примерно представлял себе ход её мыслей – и всецело его приветствовал.

Первое проникновение оказалось болезненным, хотя смазки Пеп не пожалела. Тони закусил губы, пережидая боль. То, чем она его трахала, было дюйма полтора в диаметре, не больше, но казалось слишком большим, недостаточно рассчитанным под возможности его тела. В самый раз недостаточно рассчитанным, потому что Тони хотел этой боли. Хотел хоть ненадолго отдаться. Перестать думать. Уплыть, не зная точного маршрута, завися от чужого решения и зная, что его не бросят в одиночестве, что теперь-то, когда он полностью беспомощен, раскрыт и уязвим, его наконец-то _примут_.

 Пеппер надавила сильнее, и Тони качнулся назад, принимая игрушку, которой она вооружилась и ягодицами чувствуя кожаные ремешки, которыми дилдо крепился к телу. Нагревшийся металл казался плотью, проникал внутрь, скользил гладко и плотно, больше не причиняя боли, и что-то случилось. Что-то ужасное случилось в Тони, в их почти супружеской постели, за полсекунды до накатившего оргазма.

Тони сел, задыхаясь и стискивая мучительно стоящий член. Если и существовали эротические кошмары и стояк, от которого хочется пойти и удавиться, то это был как раз тот случай. Безусловно, гораздо лучше, чем сны о беззащитной Земле, взятой в прицел портала, и умирающем Стиве, но всё-таки – исключительно паршиво.

Он выбрался из постели – теперь только его, пустой и бесприютной постели, - и отправился  на кухню, изо всех сил пытаясь не думать. Не вспоминать.

Конечно, это не помогало. Призрачные голоса, его и Пеппер, метались в голове, сплетались, продолжали давно и дурно закончившийся разговор. Как будто он, разговор, мог закончиться чем-то другим. Тони в жизни ещё не разговаривал с кем-то настолько дорогим ему и злым на него, как Пеппер в ту их последнюю ночь вместе, сидя голым в постели и чувствуя, как жаркая дрожь недавнего оргазма – его последнего с Пеппер оргазма, - сменяется леденящей тяжестью вины.

\- ...чего ты хочешь. Кого. Я для тебя только замена, я!..

Она не смотрела на Тони. Сорванная игрушка валялась посреди изгвазданных смазкой и семенем простыней, с одного из ремешков слетела пряжка.

\- ...Пеп, ради бога, - попытался он. – Это вышло случайно, просто... просто сорвалось с языка, я не...

Послышалась новая серия звуков: цокот, хлопанье дверьми, тяжёлые шлепки чего-то об пол. Тони не сомневался, что если бы Пеппер тогда дала себе волю – стек, брошенный поперёк ночного столика, обломился бы о его спину, и вовсе не эротически.

\- Куча женщин по всему миру представляют Брэда Пита! – воскликнул он, обматываясь простынёй и вставая. – Я не оправдываюсь, я просто...

\- Ты именно оправдываешься, Тони, - послышалось в ответ. Голос у Пеппер был полон осуждения и гнева – Тони не мог её винить, никого не мог винить, кроме себя. – Нужно было мне позвать кого-нибудь другого в такой момент; я посмотрела бы на то, как тебе это понравится!

Встретиться лицом к лицу с её гневом было не так страшно, как с собственной беспомощностью, и он встретился. Это было как шагнуть в ледяную воду, зная, что вся жизнь осталась там, на берегу: резкий вдох, ошеломлённое замирание всего тела, брошенного в несовместимую с нормальным функционированием среду, и долгое оглушённое почти-беспамятство, когда, после того как всё заканчивается, ты остаёшься ни с чем. Даже слов толком не можешь вспомнить. Кое-что всплывает, как обломки крушения на поверхность, но большая часть остаётся внизу.

\- ...последняя капля, это действительно...

\- ...Пеп!..

Больнее всего для неё оказалось, как Тони сейчас понимал, даже не враньё - Тони ей не врал. Невозможно врать о том, что прячешь от себя самого. Больнее всего для Пеппер Поттс оказалось чувствовать себя дурой. Так она это восприняла: как личный провал. Тони не мог её винить. Жить рядом с ним, знать все его недостатки, все провинности, всё о нём – и не знать такого. Не догадаться о том, что с ним творится, ещё до того, как он сам найдёт в себе силы повернуться лицом к очевидному, как Пеппер делала всегда.

Может быть, у неё тоже было что-то важнее их совместной, усиленно-нормальной жизни. Что-то, что, незаметно прорастая внутри, отнимало возможность мыслить беспристрастно и принимать вещи такими, какие те есть, а не какими пытаются казаться.

Даже сейчас Тони очень надеялся, что так оно и есть. Что его личный позорный крах, оставивший его в пустом доме, в одной простыне, в компании секс-игрушки, точно стареющего бонвивана-неудачника, не стал крахом для Пеп. Что ей есть за что зацепиться; это было бы справедливо.

На кухне было тихо и пусто, сухая раковина блистала чистотой. Тони долго и вручную варил кофе, зная, что больше не заснёт и – хуже того – не сможет работать. Не после такого сна. Он старался действовать бесшумно, последние дни и без того выдались трудными для всех, но что-то, видимо, звякнуло слишком громко. Может, ложка. Может, разбитая вдребезги притворная жизнь.

Сзади кашлянули, и он обернулся.

\- Плохая ночь? – сочувственно спросил Стив. Он был в пижамных штанах и растрёпан, как в старые добрые времена, когда кто-нибудь из Мстителей то и дело гостил в Башне и не особенно утруждал себя церемониями, и Тони, словно защищаясь от плеснувшей внутри тоски, покрепче сжал турку с кофе.

Стив пошёл ему навстречу, согласившись переночевать в Башне. Редкий теперь случай; во время кризисов Стив предпочитал не навлекать на других неприятностей и жил в квартире, на пять лет вперёд оплаченной Щ.И.Т.ом. Ночные посиделки казались совсем недурным шансом, который Тони не собирался упускать.

\- Вроде того, да, - признал он.

\- Могу себе представить, - пробормотал Стив, покосился на кофейный пар и добыл для себя стакан молока. – Не против поделиться? Я тоже могу.

\- Ты ведь сейчас не о ночной дозе кофеина, - констатировал Тони, разливая чёрную густую смолу по чашкам. – И нет, не против, если только ты не молоком собрался делиться. Терпеть его не могу.

Несколько минут они молча пили каждый своё. Старк – чистую горечь, а Стив – подкрашенную молоком и подслащённую парой ложек сахара.

Если бы Тони мог – сказал бы ему, что от сладкого горькое только делается горше.

\- Я был у Пегги, - тихо признался Стив. – Последний раз, боюсь, вёл себя...

\- Не говори, что непристойно, всё равно не поверю, - подкусил Старк просто чтобы не изменять себе – и чтобы с лица Стива ушла хоть малая толика грусти. – Ей должно быть под девяносто.

\- Девяносто пять, - кивнул Стив. – Это ничего не меняет. Мы так и не потанцевали, а теперь уже и не получится. Она хрупкая, как стекло. Дышать рядом страшно. И вообще – страшно.

\- Моего отца она гоняла будь здоров, - вздохнул Старк. – Правда, давно. Кэп, я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь. К тому, что мы носимся, воюем, а время уходит, и однажды каждый теряет кого-нибудь, кого не должен был. Или что-нибудь важное, без чего не знаешь, как жить, – он помолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Но с этими Протоколами нам не обязательно  терять, понимаешь? Мы можем приобрести, каждый своё.

Стив поднёс к губам чашку, и Тони теперь видел только часть его лица. Суровую и отчего-то жалобную складку между бровями и глаза, полные тревоги. Даже сейчас, в ночной тишине и покое, полные тревоги за других. 

\- Слишком уж хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, - пробормотал Стив. – Часто бывало, что все говорили одно, а я другое, и я оказывался прав. Пегги такая же. Если нет возможности пойти на компромисс – делай всё так, как считаешь правильным. Упрись в землю и стой на своём.

\- Хороший принцип, - кивнул Тони совершенно искренне. Он тоже его разделял. Проблема была в том, что упереться им со Стивом выпало по разные стороны баррикад. – Жаль, я редко с нею общался, пока была возможность.

\- Она для меня всегда была мечтой, - проговорил Стив, изучая содержимое своей чашки. У Тони защемило сердце от того, каким потерянным он выглядел. Каким одиноким, бедняга Кэп, потерявший почти всех, кого знал, и боящийся потерять тех, кто всё-таки остался. Пегги нельзя было помочь, потому что жизнь имеет свой предел, а лечить смерть человечество ещё не научилось, но Стиву помочь было можно, и Тони готов был почти на что угодно, лишь бы удалось. Лишь бы они выбрались из этой истории вместе, обновлёнными, заново нашедшими общее между разным. Бог свидетель, они были разными настолько, что это казалось издевательством: поживший своё гений, кошмар военно-промышленного бомонда - и герой страны, при взгляде на которого рука сама тянулась к козырьку,  но ведь как-то им удавалось до сих пор.

Были шансы и теперь.

\- Мечтой, - повторил Старк, пытаясь представить эту самую мечту. Дом, дети... смешно. Не для Стива всё это было. Его великой американской мечтой было защищать чаяния и жизни других, и если для этого нужно было идти в бой – он шёл. – Надеюсь, ты ей об этом сказал хотя бы сейчас.

\- Попытался, но она, знаешь, часто засыпает с открытыми глазами, - пробормотал Стив, явственно поколебался и сказал, глядя мимо Тони в широкое окно, где над крышами плыла луна, - хорошо, когда есть хотя бы шанс всё-таки сказать такое. Плохо, что я этого не очень-то умею, но ведь женщины это и так чувствуют. Как Пеппер чувствует, что она для тебя... не знаю, кто она для тебя?

\- Дом, - выдохнул Тони, прежде чем успел себя остановить. Испугался – сказано было слишком много, Стив мог и оценить эту отсылку, но – нет, судя по всему, до этого его знание современности не дошло. И, пожалуй, к лучшему. А ещё лучше было то, что их с Пеппер разрыв он, уже ни на что не надеясь, решил какое-то время держать в тайне.

Было бы очень трудно объяснить, что пошло не так.

\- Дом можно построить заново, - сказал Стив. – Иногда даже лучше прежнего.

Старк усмехнулся. Иногда люди совсем не понимают того, о чём на самом деле говорят – и в этот-то момент говорят настоящую правду. Только до последнего не осознают. Что, разве он сам действовал иначе, когда давным-давно, ещё до портала над Нью-Йорком, рассказывал Пеппер о том, как Роджерс его достал?

Достал, что и говорить. До живого. До того, что в постели с женщиной, которую Тони искренне считал любовью своей жизни, и в самый неподходящий момент он, чёртов гений, ухитрился позвать другого. Вот этого самого другого, сидящего напротив. И всё покатилось к чертям.

\- Обещай подумать о Протоколах, - выпалил он, и Стив удивлённо поднял брови.

\- Ну и горазд ты менять темы. Своего не упускаешь, а?

\- Не упускаю, - кивнул Старк. – И не хочу потерять ни тебя, ни команду. Мстители – настоящий сумасшедший дом, но он _наш_ сумасшедший дом. И твой тоже.

\- Я тоже не хочу его терять, - помолчав, сказал Стив, и прозвучало это так, словно под простой фразой, как под видимой частью айсберга, таилось гораздо, гораздо больше по-настоящему важного. Опасного. Того, на что можно напороться так же безнадёжно и отчаянно, как Тони напоролся на Стива Роджерса, капитана и человека. – Может, если мы очень постараемся... вместе, как раньше...

\- Не думай, что я стою за Протоколы ради того, чтобы ублажить Пеппер, - сказал Тони. Это стоило того, чтобы быть произнесённым вслух, несмотря на риск. – Понимаю, на это очень похоже. Но я стою за них ради нас.

Стив не стал спрашивать о Пеппер, хотя мог бы. Позади у них был долгий и тяжёлый день, полный разговоров и споров, противоречивой информации и несовпадений в трактовках, и у него, видимо, попросту не хватило сил выяснять, что не так ещё и с Пеппер. Что он, Тони Старк, умудрился испортить ещё и здесь. Стив просто улыбнулся – усталой, удивительно мягкой улыбкой, - и спросил:

\- Ради Мстителей? Всё ради них?

\- Ради нас, - повторил Тони, зная, что Стив не поймёт.

И Стив действительно не понял.

***

\- Пеппер здесь? Я её что-то не вижу.

Тони отвёл глаза. И надо же было Стиву вернуться к этой теме именно сейчас, как будто у них не было других проблем.

\- Мы, ну... в общем... нет, в общем...

Он ненавидел мямлить. Но прямо сейчас, когда простой и довольно малозначимый в текущих обстоятельствах вопрос вверг его в личный ад стыда и мучительного смущения... в общем, трудно было бы ожидать чего другого.

Кэп, к счастью, не растерял наивности. Не во всём, но в разговорах на двоих – определённо. Он свёл брови и спросил глупое, давшее миг облегчения от того, что не один Тони тут порол ерунду:

\- Она беременна?

\- Что? Нет, определённо нет, - Старк поморщился. –  Мы просто... решили пожить порознь. Никто не виноват.

\- Ох, прости, Тони. Я не знал.

Какое счастье, что не знал. Сочувствие, с которым Стив глядел на него сейчас, и без того было с трудом переносимым. Последней каплей, решающей соломинкой на бронированной спине.  За последние полгода или около того они со Стивом... сблизились. Значительно. Они никогда не говорили о Пеппер, потому что это было территорией, на которую не принято ступать без разрешения, и потому что Тони всеми силами избегал любых упоминаний, и потому что чувствовалось что-то такое, невидимое и невесомое, но существующее, прямо в воздухе между ними, – и вот Стив не нашёл лучшего момента, чтобы спросить о Пеп. Какая ирония.

\- Сам понимаешь, - пробормотал Старк, ёжась под чужим взглядом и надеясь, что сумеет объясниться, не сказав ни слова лишней правды, - было время, когда я чуть не потерял её. Я не хотел этого. Уничтожил все костюмы. Думал, это поможет. А потом – ГИДРА, Альтрон... моя вина, - он попытался замолчать, потому что признание нисколько не облегчало душу, даже наоборот, и не смог. – Я просто продолжал и продолжал, и не собирался останавливаться. Потому что, по правде говоря, не хотел. Не хотел терять её так. Думал, может, Протоколы помогут сгладить разногласия, может, у нас  получится, как у моих стариков...

Стив молчал. Почему-то он умел так молчать, что пальцы на ногах поджимались от неловкости. И это он ещё понятия не имел о подоплёке произошедшего, так что Тони мог сохранить хотя бы остатки гордости, хотя бы внешне – а если бы знал? Пеппер вот узнала, и к чему привела эта ненужная честность?

К катастрофе. Честность – не лучшая политика, кто бы там что ни говорил.

\- В её защиту... я не подарок, - закончил он, кривясь. – Да, отец тоже был не сахар, но как-то они с матерью справлялись. Я вот нет.

Стив, казалось, подхватил его смущение, как нечто заразное и передающееся по воздуху.

\- Знаешь, я рад, что Говард женился, - сказал он. – Я-то его знал только молодым и холостым.

«И если я похож на него не только тем, что меня трудно вынести», - подумал Тони, - «он на тебя заглядывался всю дорогу.»

Мысль была дискомфортная – тут тебе и ревность глупейшего толка, и вечная тоска по отцу, с которой Тони сжился так же, как с силой притяжения,  и совсем уж неясная гордость, и жгучий стыд. Казалось, что всё это написано на лице огромными буквами, так что Старк постарался поскорее перевести разговор в чуть более безопасную плоскость.

\- О, надо же, вы были знакомы? – съехидствовал он, понимая, что это не звучит и вполовину так ядовито, как должно. Просто не было сил. В том, чтобы стать ближе к кому-то, всегда таится множество опасностей, уж Тони-то знал. – А мне он и словечком не обмолвился – ну, может, пару тысяч раз.

Стив улыбнулся, и это была такая улыбка, за которую жизнь не жаль отдать. В глазах, не только лицом – и Тони любил её. Любил... его. Что уж греха таить. То есть нет, этот-то грех следовало таить изо всех сил, разве что...

Он сглотнул и постарался взять себя в руки. То есть наговорить чего-нибудь такого, что было бы безопаснее этой растянувшейся в долгую, отдающуюся непрошеной слабостью минуты, когда ничто и никто не стояло между ними. Только они двое, он и Стив, и... и надо было срочно приходить в себя, потому что Стив, если судить по лицу, этого делать не собирался.

\- Господи, да я тебя ненавидел, - выпалил Старк первое, что пришло в голову. Улыбка всё ещё не сошла с его лица, так что получилось не слишком убедительно; Стив примирительно поднял ладони и заявил:

\- Честно, я не собирался всё усложнять.

\- Знаю, - подтвердил Тони, - ты у нас вежливый парень.

Стив посмотрел на него так, словно хотел обнять. Конечно, этого не могло быть просто потому что не могло, но...

\- Знаешь, - сказал он, - если я вижу, что пахнет жареным, я мимо не прохожу. Иногда хотел бы научиться.

\- Нет, не хотел бы, - Тони покачал головой, и не было нужды добавлять, что тогда Стив не был бы Стивом. Чуть меньше упрямства, возможно, было бы и неплохо, но...

\- Не хотел бы, - согласился Стив, и всё, что хорошего было в Тони – как ни странна была сама мысль, что в нём может быть что-то хорошее, - всё потянулось к нему.

Если бы только Стив знал. Если бы только догадался... боже, вот это был бы настоящий кошмар. Всё то, что он, Тони Старк, брал втихомолку, не вредя Стиву – все эти взгляды, иногда прикосновения, почти всегда – желание треснуть по шее и обнять одновременно, - всё превратилось бы в яд. И Стив бы его не простил. Пеппер ведь не простила. И правильно, между прочим, сделала.

\- Иногда мне до смерти хочется врезать тебе по зубам, - признался он, стараясь удержаться на краю. На самом краешке грозящего сорваться признания. – Но я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты куда-нибудь делся.

Стив уставился на него с таким выражением лица, словно готов был рассмеяться и закатить глаза разом, и ещё – подставить зубы: бей, мол, если тебе именно этого в жизни недостаёт, и Тони знал – подставит ведь. Ради общего дела, ради того чёртова единства, принятия, за которое им пришлось заплатить так дорого и которое Тони собирался защищать до последнего вздоха и не сомневался в том, что Стив собирается защищать _тоже_.

Только с другой стороны. Тони был не слишком хорош в том, чтобы доносить до людей очевидные вещи вроде той, что команда Мстителей _не может_ идти против мнения всего человечества, которое вызвалась защищать, но если только Стив даст ему шанс... и если этот шанс, вот как сейчас, протянет достаточно долго, чтобы на него можно было опереться...

\- Ты нам нужен, Кэп, - сказал он, потому что если бы не это – выдал бы себя с головой. Выпалил всё как на духу, так и сказал бы – ты нужен мне. Мне, Тони Старку. И только ты, чёрт бы тебя побрал, Стив Роджерс, как же это со мной могло случиться? – Пока не случилось ничего, что нельзя будет откатить... пожалуйста, подпиши.

Стив взял ручку – ту самую, да, пришлось убить часа два времени, чтобы разыскать футляр в упорядоченном и слежавшемся за десятилетия хаосе отцовского архива, - и на секунду Тони поверил, что победил. Смог объяснить, что Земля – круглая и вертится вокруг Солнца, что Объединённые Нации пойдут им навстречу, если только они сделают первый шаг, что без Стива всё, что представляют собой Мстители, будет мёртво. Он - их ориентир, их лидер, он – парень, что всегда невыносим и никем не заменим, он ведёт их за собой и заставляет тянуться. Делаться лучше.  Его, Тони, делает лучше, давая надежду на то, что ошибки – не приговор, что нет ничего, что нельзя было бы при должном усердии поправить, что...

Он позабыл об осторожности. О том, что всегда, с самого детства, ждало за кратким мигом острого, истинного счастья.

Он забыл о наказании.

Увлёкся. Стив уже считай что подписал бумаги, так что трудно было себя осуждать за неосторожность,  но если бы Тони знал, чем всё закончится – откусил бы собственный болтливый язык.

\- ...мы это в двадцать четыре часа легитимизируем, - зачастил он, слишком счастливый тому, что они со Стивом всё-таки договорились, слава богу, всё-таки договорились, остальные подтянутся, всё можно будет исправить, всё получится, он выиграл свою главную битву во всей этой истории, сумев убедить упрямца Роджерса в том, что правда – за ним. За Протоколами. За возможностью бросить примирительную жертву до смерти испуганным людям и строить новый мир, где сила и решимость Мстителей не будут пугать мирных обывателей, а будут делать то, что и должны. Восхищать. Вызывать доверие. Служить и защищать, быть надёжной преградой для всякого зла.

Как всегда, когда ему было по-настоящему хорошо, за этим следовала катастрофа. Стоило бы привыкнуть.

\- Барнса переведут в Американский психоцентр вместо тюрьмы в Ваканде, не так это сложно, там будет охрана и всё такое, но...

\- Конечно, - кивнул Стив, занося ручку над бумагой, и Тони был так благодарен ему за то, что тот _понимает_. Не злится на него за само это предложение – он-то знал, как Стив сентиментален и как готов защищать своих до последнего, особенно если этим своим досталось по первое число, - и понимает, что времена инсулиновых шоков, резиновых кляпов и жутких процедур, призванных не так вылечить, как оглушить пациента, ушли в прошлое примерно тогда же, когда и ламповые телевизоры. Готов поступить как разумный человек и действительно позаботиться о Барнсе, доверить его профессионалам, которые и из сгнившего зелёного сыра восстановят нормально функционирующий мозг. Может, это поможет самому Стиву. Зарастит дыру размером с Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг в его душе, откуда так и хлестало виной,  – Тони, понятное дело, не лез в их с Романовой и Сэмом дела, но знал о них в общих чертах и чуял, что не всё так просто с парнем, что едва не прикончил самого Стива, Фьюри и, считая проект Озарения, пару миллиардов гражданских впридачу. Без ГИДРы уж точно не обошлось, и, кстати о тех, кому от неё досталось...

\- И Ванда, - сказал он, не понимая, что стоит остановиться прямо сейчас. Когда после долгих споров, разговоров, колебаний и переубеждений ты находишь свою тихую гавань, будь готов к тому, что она окажется Пёрл-Харбором за полминуты до атаки япошек. – Как только выберемся из пиар-пожара, сумеем внести в бумаги поправки. Я подам ходатайство, чтобы тебя и Ванду восстановили...

Первое звено самолётов, под завязку нагруженных бомбами и готовых к атаке, издалека может показаться стайкой безобидных птичек, но только если ты не вырос в семействе Старков и не научился чувствовать, что тобой недовольны. Что на тебя вот-вот начнут орать, что ты – снова, как и множество раз до того, - облажался.

Стоило упомянуть Ванду, и воздух вокруг Стива словно закаменел, леденея. Всё тепло, что только что обнимало Тони снаружи и внутри, исчезло.

\- Ванда? – переспросил Стив. – А с ней что?

Проклятье. Ведь Тони знал, насколько Стив к ней привязан. Даже не то чтобы привязан, просто... взял над ней шефство, что-то в этом роде. Изо всех сил старался научить её всему, что она должна была уметь, чтобы выжить и победить, вытравить даже память о штучках ГИДРы, помочь взять собственную силу под контроль. Сделать по-настоящему частью команды.

\- С нею всё в порядке, - торопливо сказал Старк. – Сидит сейчас в Башне.

Первые бомбы полетели, свистя, вниз, на беззащитные впритирку друг к другу корабли, и ничем нельзя было остановить этот смертоносный дождь. Ничем нельзя было помочь, но не попытаться – тоже невозможно, так что Тони быстро прибавил:

\- В компании Вижена.

Он хотел добавить ещё что-нибудь безопасное, умиротворяющее, вроде того, что Ванде ведь нравится Вижен, или что в его обществе она в полном порядке, или что уж кому-кому, а Вижену, с его способностями, с тем, что он даже Молот поднял, точно можно доверить несовершеннолетнюю девицу с экстраординарными способностями и тёмным прошлым.

Но не успел.

Когда от бомбёжки чернеет небо, успеть просто невозможно.

Стив переменился в лице так страшно и быстро, что у Тони не хватило ни времени, ни решимости ни на одну из этих фраз.

\- Господи, Тони! – рявкнул Стив. – Каждый раз! Каждый раз, как я думаю, что ты...

Точь-в-точь, как когда отец был им недоволен. Не странно ли, а? Стив, если не считать его ледяного коматоза, а кому придёт в голову считать годы, проведённые таким жутким образом, жизнью, был почти что вдвое его моложе, но это Тони сейчас чувствовал себя провинившимся сопляком, это Тони оправдывался, и за что? За совершенно резонное и правильное решение не пускать девушку, засветившуюся в новостных репортажах о провальной операции в Лаосе, гулять по улицам и навлекать беду на себя, Мстителей и простых прохожих разом?

\- Что?! – потребовал Старк, потому что даже то, что ты вырос в семье Старков, не учит тебя униженно просить прощения за то, что ты изо всех сил старался защитить своих. – Что снова не так? Там места – конём гуляй...

\- ...видишь вещи правильно, ты!..

Теперь они орали друг на друга. Замечательно, просто замечательно. Всё вокруг взрывалось, как всегда, стоило Тони хоть на секунду поверить, что в этот-то раз он всё сделал верно. Всё рушилось.

\- ...личный бассейн и обзорная комната, уж поверь, для защиты людей бывают способы и похуже!

\- Защиты? – спросил Стив так, словно Тони его ударил. Повалил и бил в живот ногами, как какой-нибудь бруклинский босяк из тех, что изводили его в голозадой тощей юности. – Вот так ты к этому относишься? Как к защите?!

Тони открыл рот, закрыл. Сердце коротило, частило мучительными толчками, от которых он давным-давно успел отвыкнуть, в отличие от того, что во всём и всегда неправ, что бы ни делал, как бы ни старался. Он пытался защитить их всех, слушал Стива-из-кошмара, до сих пор бывшего самым страшным, что доводилось видеть в жизни – и получился Альтрон. Он пытался быть хорошим парнем для Пеппер... и получилось то, что получилось. Он много чего пытался. Не дать Ванде попасться первому же полицейскому, патрулирующему улицу, и загреметь под экстрадицию, если не что похуже – и вот теперь Стив смотрел на него как на врага, и бесполезная пачка бумаг, что могла бы помочь им сделать всё лучше, _весь мир лучше_ , валялась на столе.

\- Это ограничение свободы, Тони!

Кто о чём, а Стив Роджерс о свободе, ну конечно же.

\- Она не гражданка Штатов! – возопил Старк. Конечно, откуда бы Стиву знать, он хоть раз думал о таких мелочах? О том, что обычно несовершеннолетним не-гражданам не дают права ходить где вздумается, что после первой же проверки документов – а уж после кричащих заголовков в газетах и репортажах из Лаоса эта проверка, чёрт возьми, весьма вероятна, - в Ванду вцепятся, не упустив такой возможности, а через Ванду вцепятся и в них, как будто Мстителям и так проблем мало?

Нет, ни о чём таком Стив Роджерс не думал. Видел несправедливость, незаконное заточение несчастной принцессы и, вооружившись щитом и копьём, на белом жеребце скакал на выручку.

Да чтоб её, эту старомодную привычку вершить бездумное добро, не заботясь о последствиях!

\- Ох, да ладно тебе, Тони!

Всё как привычно. Сияющий праведным гневом взгляд, и хоть бы одна мысль о том, что у него, у Тони, могли бы найтись дела поинтереснее, чем устраивать Ванде её комфортную башню в плюще и зарослях шиповника. Что просто по-другому было нельзя, что...

\- У неё даже визы нет! – рявкнул он, теряя терпение и по-настоящему злясь. Стив всегда умел довести его до белого каления в два счёта, больше так никому не удавалось, даже журналистам, и как до Стива, неглупого и не вчера оттаявшего, не доходили самые простые вещи?

Видимо, точно так же, как до самого Тони не доходили вещи, бывшие простыми для _Стива_.

\- У нас, знаешь, не выдают виз оружию массового поражения!

\- Она ребёнок!

Тони даже онемел на мгновение. Нет, серьёзно. Всё рушилось, жирный чёрный дым от пылающих руин их недавнего взаимопонимания тянулся к небу, а он стоял и не мог найти слов, по крайней мере цензурных.

Он мог бы сказать, что для тех, кто хоть раз сотрудничал с ГИДРой, не существует понятия возраста ответственности. Что даже если бы существовал, Ванда достаточно взрослая, чтобы он, Стив Роджерс, в святой невинности своей тащил её в бой, тренировал до кровавых соплей и не имел ничего против того, что тем же занимаются Клинт и Наташа. Что девушка, одним неудачным броском силы превратившая Брока Рамлоу в хорошо прожаренный шницель и попутно убившая десяток гражданских, вряд ли, чёрт возьми, заслуживает того, чтобы считаться беспомощным, требующим безусловной и бесконечной защиты ребёнком. Что – и самое главное – именно ей, если верить результатам сканирования мозга на предмет посторонних вмешательств, -  Тони был обязан своими кошмарами, в каждом из которых умирающий, избитый, истекающий кровью Стив Роджерс хватался за него, выплёвывая последний и до ужаса справедливый упрёк. У Тони были некоторые подозрения насчёт того, что им одним Ванда тогда не ограничилась, но тащить Стива на сканирование мозга означало необходимость объясняться, а он не знал, как такое объяснить и как ответить потом на неизбежные вопросы вроде того, почему главным героем самого жуткого кошмара Тони Старка является Стив. Что без Ванды не было бы и Альтрона, что...

Он просто не мог. Не мог такое сказать. Это выглядело бы жалко и двусмысленно.

\- Дай вздохнуть! – взмолился он. – Господи, Стив, я делаю то, что должен, только и всего, чтобы не сделалось хуже, ну как ты не...

Нет, Стив не понимал. Невольно подтверждал давнее решение Старка ни о чём таком ему не говорить, чтобы не нарываться на неприятности и не портить хотя бы того, что есть. Скажи он про Альтрона – и это сочли бы жалкими попытками перебросить ответственность на чужие плечи. Расскажи он Стиву о том, что между ним и Пеппер уже долго не всё так хорошо, как кажется – Стив решил бы, что это несправедливое обвинение и, опять-таки, попытка спихнуть ответственность за свои промашки и провалы на того, кто оказался рядом. Расскажи он о том, что чувствует...

Тони не знал, о чём бы тот подумал. Что это фирменный дурной юмор Старка, что Тони над ним издевается, что это какой-нибудь спор или флэшмоб. Что Старк – тот ещё извращенец, у которого окончательно крышу сорвало на почве вседозволенности. Что – да что угодно ещё. Если кто и мог посоперничать с Тони в умении выдать себе хорошую порцию обвинений, то определённо Стив Роджерс.

\- Продолжай, продолжай себе это повторять! – рявкнул Стив, как будто Тони и вправду пытался навести тень и на плетень и найти для ненужного ограничения чужой свободы подходящее оправдание, а не заботился, как мог, о команде, переживающей нелёгкие времена.

\- Ненавижу ломать то, что есть, - пробормотал Старк, и это было сущей правдой. Как там Пеппер заявила ему в их последний разговор? Что жалеет о каждом дне, проведённом в его, Тони, обществе, и что он может даже не надеяться на то, что она остынет? Да. Потому что она ненавидит чувствовать себя дурой? О да. Потому что он ей врал. Врал, пока правда не выплыла наружу и не разрушила всё, что у них было хорошего. Правда всегда выплывает наружу. В своё оправдание Тони мог бы сказать только то, что и сам ничерта не понимал до тех самых пор, как они с Пеппер решили попробовать новенького в постели, что не знал бы и дальше, если бы их последняя, самая сладкая и самая, как выяснилось, разрушительная для отношений постельная игра не заставила его на минутку потерять контроль, но кого волнуют оправдания? Уж точно не его, слепого идиота, до последнего считавшего, что просто хорошо относится к Стиву. Это ведь не криминал, хорошо относиться к лидеру команды, к которой принадлежишь?

Вот только оказалось – ещё какой криминал. Даже если месяцами – чёрт, годами! -  запрещаешь себе думать о том, что у Стива Роджерса охренительно длинные ресницы и твёрдый рот, даже если в жизни не смотрел порно с высокими широкоплечими блондинами и не дрочил на обтягивающий сине-красно-белый костюмчик – ты виноват.

А всего-то они с Пеппер решили обновить ощущения, подогреть отношения, в которых, как в механизме со старой смазкой, что-то в последнее время буксовало всё чаще.

Подогрели, нечего сказать.

\- А я, - отвечая на его обречённое признание, сказал Стив и с треском вогнал ручку в футляр, точно нож в рану, - ненавижу, когда кто-нибудь пытается _решать за меня_.

Ну конечно.

***

\- Просто послушай, Тони, выслушай меня. Этот доктор, психиатр, он за всем этим стоит.

Всё шло наперекосяк. Хуже, чем наперекосяк. Просто катилось в тартарары, очевидно и недвусмысленно. Когда-то, давным-давно, Стив катался на картонке с ледяной горки, и это было чертовски похоже: сначала ты летишь, веселясь и хохоча, от скорости всё сливается в разноцветные полосы, а ветер пьётся, как ледяная газировка. Потом что-то случается, какая-то незаметная кочка или неровность меняет твой маршрут, полосы сливаются в бешено вертящийся хаос, и ты пытаешься выбить себе зубы собственным коленом, а потом ещё час, не меньше, отплёвываешься от грязного снега, набившегося в рот.

Судя по лицу Старка, его горка была ничуть не менее крутой, и это ничуть не утешало.

\- Росс дал мне тридцать шесть часов, чтобы привести вас назад, - сказал он напряжённым голосом. – Сутки уже прошли.

\- Можешь помочь выручить собрата по оружию?  Ты не за тем парнем гонишься! – не утерпел Стив. Он всё ещё надеялся. Старк был умный, и раньше обычно до него доходило вовремя, хоть и не без сложностей, а сейчас им кровь из носу нужно было договориться – до того, как всё... как там Тони говорил? До того, как случится что-то, чего нельзя будет откатить?

Но ведь оно уже случилось. Случалось прямо сейчас.

\- Косая у тебя какая-то справедливость, Кэп, - с прохладцей сообщил Старк. Тот самый Старк, что предлагал помощь, пока надеялся получить взамен его, Стива, подпись – и как ни мерзко и ни ужасно было думать так о Тони, а всё-таки Стив не мог отбросить этой мысли. – Твой собственный приятель по оружию вчера положил невинных.

\- И есть ещё пятеро таких, как он, - выпалил Стив, потому что это было главным. – Я не могу позволить доктору найти их первым, Тони. Я не могу.

Старк уставился на него; подбитый глаз дёргался, и весь Тони выглядел так, как и должен был выглядеть человек после того, как встал на пути у Зимнего Солдата. Стив видел его в действии, чёрт, он сам однажды чуть не погиб от его руки, но позволить кому бы то ни было пристрелить Баки без суда и следствия не мог. Просто не мог, точно так же, как оставить его пятерых жутких собратьев свободно творить что вздумается. Не вопрос выбора, даже не вопрос размышлений: есть вещи, которых позволять нельзя, и всё тут.

\- Стив...

Они снова смотрели друг на друга. Друг в друга; и Стив знал этот взгляд. Ждал его и боялся, в основном потому, что Старк умел смотреть как-то так, что внутри всё начинало жечь неясным, мучительным, острым чувством.

\- Ты же знаешь, что вот-вот случится. Правда хочешь пробить себе путь-дорожку?

Ох да, Стив знал. Видел это в лицах, чувствовал в себе. Понимал, что не может отступить, что время, когда что-нибудь можно решить словами, стремительно уходит в пустоту, и что сразу за ним наступает грязное, горячее и кровавое время войны.

Нет войны грязней, чем когда воюешь со своими. Но ещё хуже - сдаться, когда точно знаешь, что прав.

\- Ладно, - сказал Тони, не дождавшись ответа. – У меня кончилось терпение. Колготочки-и-и!

После этого вокруг воцарился ожидаемый Стивом хаос. Не сразу, нет. Не только он тянул, сколько мог, не решаясь атаковать первым. Это читалось в лицах, в позах: то, как трудно поднять оружие против того, кто ещё вчера прикрывал тебе спину и дрался с тобой по одну сторону. Мальцу, которого приволок Старк, наверное, было легче. Для него все они были Мстителями с экрана, из сводок новостей, журнальных статей и фоток в сети, ничего личного...

Или нет?

\- Ты, как видно, был здорово занят.

Старк сосредоточился на нём, едва Стив вернул себе щит, и снова стоял напротив. Это ужасно бесило и ничего не облегчало, в основном потому, что драться в полную силу они по-прежнему не могли.  Стив, по крайней мере, не мог. Как бы ни были глубоки разногласия, как ни сильна была уверенность в том, что он, Стив Роджерс, сражается за правое дело, а он всё-таки не мог заставить себя ударить Тони в полную силу. Драка, кипевшая вокруг, словно бы отдалилась, и теперь Стив видел только избитое лицо в шлеме с поднятым забралом.

\- А ты вёл себя как идиот!  - отозвался Старк. – Втянул в это дело Клинта. Выволок Ванду оттуда, откуда она сама не хотела уходить. Из безопасного места.

\- Я пытаюсь... -  начал Стив.

\- Мы пытаемся не дать тебе развалить Мстителей! – рявкнул Старк.

\- Ты сам это сделал, - сквозь зубы сказал Стив. Сейчас ему ужасно хотелось врезать Тони по зубам за всё хорошее. За то, что он никогда не делал вещи проще, только трудней. – Когда поставил подпись. Посмотри, чего добился, - он кивнул на творящийся вокруг хаос. От аэропорта вскоре должны были остаться ножки да рожки, особенно если все продолжат в том же духе. От их команды – и того меньше. Потому что у Тони Старка взыграла ответственность. Потому что он что было сил искал, в какой бы ошейник сунуть голову, и не только свою. Все их головы.

\- Всё, хватит с меня, - отозвался Тони. – Ты берёшь Барнса и идёшь с нами. Сейчас же, подобру-поздорову. Я правда не хочу делать тебе больно, никогда этого не хотел.

Говорил он с неожиданным спокойствием. Как обречённый. Стив ожидал ёрничания и подкусываний –  у Тони всегда развязывался язык, если дела были плохи, а сейчас они были  хуже некуда, -  но сейчас в голосе Тони не было уверенности. Он и звучал, и выглядел как человек, потерявший всё и продолжающий терять даже то, чего у него не было.

\- Переживу, - сквозь зубы ответил Стив. – Чтобы не дать тебе посадить нас на цепь, и себя самого первым.

\- Чтобы не дать тебе, идиоту, развалить всё, что у нас есть! – рявкнул Старк; на целом виске билась, пульсируя, жила. – И всё то, что может быть когда-нибудь потом!

\- Да не будет никакого потом, если мы сейчас сдадимся!

Тони в сердцах пальнул ему под ноги, даже не пытаясь попасть.

\- Никакого контроля, - сказал он, хрипя. – Ни правил, ни закона, ни ответственности. Эй, Кэп, если ты забыл – я так жил. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Только пустота, и это в лучшем случае. В худшем... в худшем из неё _кричат_.

\- Не понимаю, о чём... – начал Стив, но замолчал, потому что понимал. Пустота – это проснуться в новом мире и ничего не захватить с собой, разве что щит и память о тех, кто не дожил. С кем ты не попрощался, кого не успел сводить на танцы, кого не сумел спасти. К этому можно привыкнуть, и Стив привык. К чему привыкнуть невозможно, так это к пустоте, из которой доносятся обвиняющие голоса тех, кому ты навредил, всего лишь делая свою работу. Он был уверен, что Старк слышит их куда чаще, что – вполне возможно,  если вспомнить фотографию погибшего темнокожего студента, - слышит их _постоянно_. – Хорошо, понимаю. Но это лучше, чем быть чьей-то цепной сворой, Тони!

\- Я это уже слышал, - поморщился Старк. – Не раз. Когда чья-нибудь горюющая мать придёт к тебе, Стив Роджерс, ты сможешь так ей и сказать – мэм, при всём уважении, мэм, я так боялся, что мне прикажут делать плохое, а я не смогу отказаться выполнять такой приказ, что вообще решил никому не подчиняться. Это куда как безопасней, ах да, и моя команда _тоже_ не собирается давать право голоса тем, кого взялась защищать, да что они понимают, эти людишки без супергеройских способностей, насекомые под нашими ногами? А, стой, про насекомых под ногами бога как-то уже говорили. Ты помнишь, кто.

\- Тони!

Старк замолчал, глядя на него удивительно яркими глазами. Сколько раз Стив видел эти глаза, даже пробовал рисовать их – каждый раз терпел поражение, потому что его способностей как художника не хватало, чтобы передать выражение, но продолжал пытаться, если выдавалось время, - и ни разу не видел в них такого отчаяния. Не того, что заставляет ронять оружие и уходить с поля боя. Того отчаяния, что велит стоять насмерть за правое дело.

Но прав был он. Он, а не Тони. И это было ужасно, потому что Старк тоже считал, что прав он, а не Стив. Из этого, как из гнилого зерна, и росла война, всё туже крутившая вокруг них свой гремящий водоворот.

\- Я понимаю, что тебе трудно... – начал он, и плотно сжатый рот Старка – словно тот пытался не выпустить наружу ни слова, - скривился в усмешке, безмолвно говорящей, что Стив и половины не понимает, к собственному благу и душевному спокойствию. – Но Протоколы не вернут тебе Пеппер. Не оживят того мальчика, не...

Что-то громыхающее и железное – кажется, лист обшивки, - пролетело над ними, словно сорванная ветром простыня. Стив знал, что остальные прямо сейчас стараются драться если не вполсилы, то хотя бы подальше от них. Дают им время. Ещё один шанс договориться, если это вообще возможно. В обычном бою нет времени на такие разговоры, но разве можно считать драку, где друг идёт против друга, а Мститель против Мстителя, обычной?

\- Я тебе сказал всё как есть, а ты всё-таки думаешь, что дело в Пеп? – удивлённо спросил Тони. – Вправду думаешь, что я поставил бы всё это – всех нас – под удар ради возможности просыпаться с ней в одной спальне? Ради моей _личной_ жизни? Какого ты обо мне высокого мнения, а я и не знал раньше.

\- Ради женщины, которую ты любишь всем сердцем? – сощурился Стив, чувствуя себя крайне неловко. Ради того, чтобы без стыда смотреть в глаза Баки, он положил пару десятков полицейских и, если бы пришлось, сделал бы и большее. Он позволил Баки сорваться в пропасть тогда. Он не мог позволить ему сорваться сейчас. Любой – хорошо, почти любой ценой. Но всё-таки очень высокой. У этих парней были семьи, друзья. Они не были виновны ни в чём, кроме того, что исполняли приказ.

\- У меня для тебя плохие новости, Кэп, - сказал Тони. – Никакая любовь не стоит того, чтобы становиться безответственным ублюдком, который считает, что ему всё дозволено. Я знаю, что ты делаешь то, что считаешь правильным, но ради общего блага тебе бы сдаться, Кэп.

\- И это я думаю о тебе плохо, - рявкнул Стив, потому что это был камень в его огород. Целая глыба. – Я делаю то, во что верю!

\- А веришь ты в то, что только ты имеешь право решать, что хорошо и что плохо, да, я понял, - отрезал Старк и захлопнул забрало. – Хорошее понимание демократии. Боюсь, мне с ним не по пути. Как и всему миру.

\- Тони...  – Стив выставил руки. Он правда хотел объяснить. Хотя бы попытаться. Объяснить, что такое политика, какое это грязное дело, как политики всегда находят лазейки, щёлочки, обходные пути. Как они заставляют тебя делать то, чего ты делать не хочешь, скармливают общественности отравленные сладкие обещания, а на самом деле преследуют только свои интересы. Будь у него время, Стив вспомнил бы и ГИДРу, и деяния лично Росса, и многое ещё.

Может быть, даже попытался бы рассказать Тони о том, что при всех сложностях между ними Стиву ни с кем другим не доводилось чувствовать такого удивительного, необъяснимого единства, когда в другом, как в волшебном зеркале, видишь себя, и видишь куда лучшим, чем есть на самом деле. Только с Тони. Решился бы спросить, так ли это для него. Нашёл бы в себе силы выслушать ответ.

Но времени не было; Старк мотнул головой и выговорил то, после чего швырнуть в него щит оказалось совершенно естественным и лёгким делом:

\- Я расстался с Пеппер из-за тебя. Просто для справки, Кэп.

Это было настолько абсурдным обвинением, что Стив атаковал прежде, чем успел подумать о том, что именно Тони имеет в виду.

Бой снова вскипел вокруг – громкий, жаркий.

И кончился так, как и должен был. Множественным непоправимым ущербом, где пострадали не столько люди – хотя полковника Роудса Стиву было искренне жаль, тот знал, что такое дружба, просто оказался не на той стороне, - сколько гораздо более хрупкое, важное и не способное зарасти шрамом забытья.

Мстителей больше не существовало. Как единой команды, почти семьи, как общего целого – не было больше и, насколько Стив понимал, не могло быть больше никогда.

Их с Тони единства – тоже.

***

Чудовищная обстановка вокруг не сделалась лучше, когда к здешним звукам – капанью воды в давно проржавевших трубах, свисту ветра в вентиляции и равномерному шуму насосов, качавших жидкость в чаны со спящими Солдатами, - добавился металлический скрежет. Стив, ожидавший кого угодно, приготовился отстреливаться – и невольно перевёл дух, когда в полутьме возникла ало-золотая броня.

Даже в аэропорту Тони не дрался с ним всерьёз. Стив знал, потому что и сам не дрался с ним всерьёз, только пытался прорваться – и прорвался. Чтобы обнаружить... ну, то, что обнаружил. То, что сильнее всего  прочего убедило его в том, что Протоколы – зло.

Спящие Солдаты были именно тем будущим, которое им готовили политики и дельцы. Уж их Стив повидал на своём веку, и они ничуть не изменились с сороковых. Вот так, каждый в своей клетке, Мстители и ждали бы очередного бесчеловечного задания. Возможность вот этого Тони считал ответственностью. А он, Стив – худшей из тюрем.

\- Выглядишь так, словно собрался отбиваться всем, что есть, - заявил Старк, шагая навстречу. Стива обожгло его улыбкой, короткой и ослепительной, как промелькнувшая зарница. Даже сейчас – обожгло, и это было совершенно необъяснимо и неуместно, но ведь было же.

Может, если сейчас Тони увидит. Может быть, он поймёт, не может не понять, он ведь всегда был умнее других, правда?

\- День был тяжёлый, - ответил он и вполовину не так сердито, как собирался. Он вправду был рад видеть Тони. Рад, что они встретились вот здесь, где достаточно было посмотреть по сторонам, чтобы увидеть то будущее, которое им пытались скормить под соусом ответственности перед объединёнными нациями. Впрочем, если Тони ничего не поймёт...

Он невольно поднял щит и кивнул Баки, предлагая подождать. Дать Старку время осмотреться.

\- Вольно, солдат, я не по твою душу, - отмахнулся Тони. Окружающее он рассматривал без положенного, по мнению Стива, ужаса. Как человек, ожидавший увидеть ещё и не такое, и это здорово напрягало, потому что Стив понятия не имел, чем Тони занимался по пути сюда. Во что ещё вляпался. Что ещё натворил. Если уж этот земной ад не казался ему достаточно кошмарным...

Была у Тони Старка такая неприятная черта: не останавливаться вовремя. И понимать добро и зло как-то так, что у Стива голова порой шла кругом от этой безумной логики, где чёрное и белое то и дело менялись местами.

\- Тогда зачем? – спросил Стив, опуская щит – но не снимая руку с петель. Не то чтобы он ожидал, что Тони нападёт – не сейчас, когда чужой злобный замысел сделался очевидным, - но недавняя драка стенка на стенку что-то переменила навсегда. Повернуться к Тони спиной было по-прежнему можно, но с оговорками.

Стива от этого тошнило. Как они до такого допустили, что теперь делать и как восстанавливать всё, что потеряно, было совершенно неясно. Впрочем, если Тони и его команда всё поймут, признают свою ошибку и снова окажутся на правильной стороне... а уже то, что Тони здесь, давало надежду...

\- Ну, может, твоя история не такая уж безумная, - ответил Старк, ощупывая взглядом ближайший бак. От вида того, что в нём плавало, Стива тошнило ещё больше. – Возможно. Росс не в курсе, что я здесь, и пусть оно так и дальше будет. Иначе мне самого себя придётся арестовывать, а это...

\- Куча бумажной работы, я знаю, - Стив не смог сдержать улыбки. Да, этот кризис был хуже всех прочих, вместе взятых, но раз Тони был здесь, значит, не всё было потеряно. Они выберутся из этой истории и всё наладят, а уж теперь, попробовав на вкус чужого внешнего контроля, Старк надолго потеряет к нему аппетит.

Может быть, он просто должен был дать Тони ещё немного времени. Или повод всё ещё раз хорошенько обдумать. Или – вот как сейчас – возможность столкнуться с последствиями собственной ошибки и признать, наконец, очевидное. С парнями из учёной братии всегда так: пока не получат хороший заряд по пальцам, всё продолжают совать их в каждую попавшуюся неизученную розетку на пути. Глупо на это сердиться, как глупо сердиться на то, что дождь - мокрый.

– Рад тебя видеть, Тони, - сказал он, и это действительно было так. Во всей этой жуткой машинерии, поддерживавшей в Солдатах подобие не-жизни, нужно же было кому-то разбираться. Впрочем, не это было главным, совсем не это.

Просто Тони понял. И пришёл к нему, протягивая лавровую ветвь. Сделал правильный выбор между духом и буквой закона, что порой находятся по разные стороны справедливости. Сделал ведь?

Просто – пришёл к нему.

\- Взаимно, - Старк глянул по сторонам, оценил Баки как умеренную опасность – Стив знал это, потому что знал, как работают сканеры костюма, и, порой и не всегда точно, но всё-таки знал, как Тони мыслит в бою, и прибавил, с усмешкой глядя на винтовку, – Эй, Манчжурский кандидат, ты меня просто убиваешь. У нас тут намечается перемирие, пушку можно опустить.

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы подтвердить сказанное – Баки, насколько он успел понять, не воспринимал практически ничьих слов, кроме его собственных и того кода, что сводил его с ума, - и, может быть, даже обнять Тони, как давно хотелось. Это глупо, обнимать поверх брони, но не бывает ничего глупого в примирении, в надежде всё исправить, в неподдельной радости снова оказаться по одну сторону фронта против другого, настоящего врага. Не друг против друга, слава богу, наконец-то опять не друг против друга.

Если бы он спросил у Тони, тот рассказал бы ему о том, как опасны такие моменты. Бог, если он только существует, любит подшутить; он подбрасывает испытание за испытанием и преграду за преградой, испытывая каждого на прочность. А потом, когда ты, дрожа от усталости и обливаясь потом, выходишь из этих испытаний непобеждённым и надеешься получить хотя бы маленькую передышку, всего лишь минуту тишины...

Случается что-то, что в миллион раз хуже, тяжелей и кровавей всего, что было прежде.

Что-то такое, с помощью чего господь, если он, конечно, есть, напоминает тебе о том, что принёс с собой не мир, но меч.

\- ...Ты знал?!

Время неслось вскачь. Не останавливалось, не замедлялось, как иногда бывает в драке – нет, только ускоряло бег.

Конечно, Стив знал. В досье, добытом Наташей, было не так уж много данных, но в списке жертв, который подыхающая красная империя из последних сил старалась удлинить насколько возможно, имена Говарда и Марии Старк стояли так, что не пропустишь и не ошибёшься: последней строчкой.

Их перечёркивала пометка «приведено в исполнение», и Стив хорошо помнил, как сидел над чёртовой папкой, тупо глядя на смазанный красный штамп. Это было давно, почти два года тому назад – и всё-таки как вчера. Как если бы он только что развязал завязки, пробежал содержимое глазами  – и наткнулся на то, что заставило всю кровь разом заледенеть и с размаху остановиться в жилах. Имени исполнителя впрямую указано не было, а сам лист не был сшит с досье Баки, но уже то, что этот проклятый лист там вообще оказался...

Это _мог_ быть Баки. Мог и нет, но Стив достаточно жил на свете, чтобы не рассчитывать всерьёз на лучший вариант.

Тони не должен был узнать.

Это была его первая и единственная на тот момент мысль, и за два года она ничуть не изменилась.

Тони не должен был узнать. Ни за что. Любой ценой. Есть вещи, которые не требуют аргументов и не нуждаются в пояснениях, ты просто знаешь их и всё. Эта была из таких. Точно так же, как не дать восторжествовать беззаконию, позволив расправиться с Баки за то, что делал Зимний Солдат. Точно так же, как невозможно было не пойти воевать с наци. Можно было колебаться, ставить или нет подпись под Протоколами – и видит бог, Стив ещё как колебался, - но тогда, вдыхая старую бумажную пыль, пахнущую тлением и библиотекой, он решил сразу и мгновенно.

Ни за что. Не потому что Тони Старк был мстителен, как фурия, когда дело касалось того, что он считал своим и родным, как отцовское имя. Просто потому, что Стив не представлял себе, как сможет рассказать о своих подозрениях парню, который и без того весь – живая, едва затянувшаяся корочкой посмертного прощения рана. Как сможет сам погасить свет, мягкий и чудесный, то и дело появлявшийся в глазах Старка, когда Стив оказывался рядом. Как сумеет собственным сапогом выбить из-под его ног шаткую табуреточку благополучия, основанного на неполном знании.

Теперь Тони смотрел на него двумя чёрными дырами на мгновенно опавшем лице, и лгать было невозможно. Молчание во благо и без того оказалось замаскированным ядом; вон сколько всего оно потянуло за собой! Расскажи Стив раньше – и план Земо провалился бы в самом начале, пятёрка Солдат не стала бы неожиданностью, Баки они нашли бы сами, гораздо раньше, а Тони не смотрел бы на него так, как смотрел сейчас.

Но Стив не смог. Как не мог соврать сейчас – а хотелось ужасно, потому что Стив знал, что такой лжи Тони ему не простит. Никто бы не простил. Стив два с лишним года ходил рядом с ним, выжидая момента, что так и не наступил – момента, когда можно будет сбросить с плеч тяжкий груз тишины, стыда и вины, когда можно будет рассказать Тони всё как есть, когда – может быть, чудеса всё-таки случаются, - Тони сможет пережить эту ужасную правду, не свалившись в вечно голодную, вечно ждущую пропасть, которую всегда носил в себе. Которая теперь пожирала его и была ужаснее любой гибели.

\- Я не знал, что это был он, - выдохнул Стив, понимая, что – всё. Он мог быть сколько угодно прав насчёт Протоколов, но речь сейчас шла не о них. Как ни пытайся оправдаться, убедить, объяснить – бывают рубежи, за которые ступают только однажды, и мосты, которые нельзя построить заново. – Я не...

\- Не еби мне мозги, Роджерс, - жутким и каким-то совсем чужим голосом потребовал Старк. – Ты знал или нет?

\- Знал.

Это упало, как лезвие гильотины. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Стив не успел вздёрнуть щит, чтобы прикрыться. Он много чего не успел. Вовремя, а не вот только сейчас понять, что не просто очень хорошо относится к Тони Старку, например. Пригласить его куда-нибудь. Лишний раз поговорить начистоту, не дожидаясь, когда мир снова станет вверх дном. Может быть, даже поцеловать.

Удар был такой силы, что Стива отбросило прочь.  В голове гудело, мгновенно потёкшая кровь заполнила рот и стояла даже в носу.

\- Это был не он! Тони!

Старк его не слышал. Это был уже не аэропорт, где каждый не так дрался, как старался не причинить лишнего вреда – нет, вот теперь Тони и вправду не сдерживался. Дрался на полную. Каждым выстрелом и ударом выплёскивал кипящую внутри боль. Всё, что Стив ещё мог для него сделать, так это удержать от непоправимого. Он-то знал, как Тони винит себя за Альтрона, за оружие, проданное на сторону человеком, сумевшим втереться в доверие даже стреляному воробью* Говарду, чёрт, да за всё, что хотя бы теоретически носило на себе ярлычок «во мне виноват Старк», и знал, что боль рано или поздно кончится. Отпустит хотя бы настолько, чтобы Тони мог снова начать мыслить и анализировать. Тогда Тони начнёт вспоминать о случившемся.

Пусть он вспомнит драку, а не казнь.

Пусть ненавидит его, Стива Роджерса, а не себя самого.

\- Его контролировала ГИДРА!

Тони дрался так, что у Стива в глазах рябило от блеска алого и золотого, и нужно было спасти Баки. Не дать Тони натворить того, что он сам не сможет себе простить. Не дать ему убить того, кто не виноват. Ради этого Стив делал то, что делал. Изо всех сил. Даже если Тони никогда не простит его, а на это не было никакой надежды, он хотя бы сможет простить _себя_.

\- Тони! Это ничего не изменит!

\- Да плевать мне! – заорал Старк так, что Стив едва не оглох. – Он убил маму!

Он всё ещё пытался докричаться до Тони, хотя понимал, что бесполезно; он видел такое раньше. Один из парней, которых они вывели с фабрики смерти Арнима Зола, нашёл труп своего младшего брата, погибшего на лабораторном столе. Дуган никому не хотел  рассказывать подробности, но Стиву всё-таки рассказал, и Стив приказал похоронить их вместе: маленького мальчика с искажённым предсмертными воплями лицом и полуснятой заживо кожей и его брата, успевшего пристрелить девятерых пленных, прежде чем от нестерпимой боли пустить пулю себе в рот.

\- Он мой друг!

\- Я тоже был.

То, что происходило сейчас, отменяло само понятие дружбы. Разъярённый металл гудел вокруг, щит едва не прогибался от ударов, и если бы Стив дрался в одиночку – вряд ли выстоял бы. Но он был не один. Может быть, зря. Может быть, он зря не дал Баки опять залечь на дно, на какое-то время это бы могло...

Он перестал думать. Просто не было времени. Приходилось на ходу согласовывать атаки, уворачиваться, бить в ответ. Делать то, что следовало делать, успевать прикрывать Баки и надеяться на то, что получится. Должно было получиться, их ведь всё-таки было двое на одного, но такого одного, против кого Стив по доброй воле не встал бы никогда в жизни.

Это получалось.

До определённого момента.

Баки отшвырнуло взрывом и, кажется, оторвало железную руку. У Стива не было времени посмотреть как следует; задыхаясь от ударов, набатом звеневших в теле, он сумел-таки сбить Тони наземь, оседлал его, поднял щит. Тело пело от ярости, стонало от усталости, щит сверкнул над головой, готовясь опуститься в последнем, бездумном, отчаянном, неотразимом ударе. Стив почти ударил, не думая ни о чём, просто подчинившись рефлексу, требовавшему бить, раз замахнулся, и не тянуть с этим, пока противник не собрался, пользуясь секундной заминкой, и не выдумал ещё чего-то...

Тони лежал под ним, запрокинув голову, и вместо отлетевшей неведомо когда маски на Стива смотрели живые, полные чувства глаза.

Единожды в них глянув, Стив навсегда остался один. Так это чувствовалось, именно так и ощущалось: как будто теперь, вот именно после этой короткой секунды торжества ярости, он всегда будет один. Даже в самой большой толпе, даже посреди самого весёлого праздника, даже если учёные сумеют вернуть Баки его самого, даже если он вытащит свою команду из обрушившихся бед и сумеет доказать всем, что Мстители – не стая шавок, кусающих всех подряд, если нет цепи – даже если всё остальное волшебным образом станет как раньше, Стив будет один.

Щит двинулся вниз. Сам; Стив не толкал его вниз, напротив – напряг мышцы, чтобы удержать повыше, но щит медленно, как зачарованный, полз вниз. Старк поймал взглядом остро блеснувший край, дёрнул углом рта и больше уже не смотрел в ту сторону. Только в Стива; глаза в глаза, как умел только он. Как не разучился даже сейчас, когда всё, что у них было и всё, что могло бы быть, они разбили сами.

\- Нет, - беззвучно прошептал Стив. Ему казалось, что он кричит, что вопит, что застрял в вязкой воде кошмара, когда бежишь – и остаёшься на месте, зовёшь что было сил – и не слышишь даже себя самого. – Нет. Тони...

Тони смотрел на него снизу вверх так, словно уже умер, и одного этого обречённого взгляда было достаточно, чтобы больше никогда не согреться и не почувствовать рядом чужого живого тепла. Щит съехал вниз ещё на миллиметр; время завязло и остановилось, подарив им последнюю минуту. Действительно последнюю для обоих, Стив знал это без всяких объяснений. Для него – потому что щит скользил вниз всё быстрее, и он не мог сдержать руки. Для Тони – потому что даже сейчас, сбитый с ног и оглушённый, он всё ещё мог выстрелить, и заряда в репульсорах хватило бы на один последний выстрел. На такой близкой дистанции репульсорный луч разворотил бы Стиву и живот, и грудь так, что не спасла бы никакая регенерация. Стив это знал, и по глазам Тони видел, что тот знает тоже. Только не понимал, почему тот не стреляет. Почему не решит наказать того, кто и вправду виноват. Баки был невиновен, за него решала ГИДРА, но за себя-то Стив решал сам. Всегда решал сам.

Губы Старка шевельнулись в беззвучном крике, налитые кровью глаза двинулись в глазницах, и в их тёмном блеске Стив увидел крошечные копии себя. Смазанные, залитые кровью, с поднятым щитом, который катился вниз всё быстрее и быстрее, как Стив ни толкал его назад. Секунда, две – и он войдёт в броню, как нож в масло – и всё-таки Тони не стрелял. Только смотрел, словно держал Стива взглядом, словно что-то хотел сказать, что-то очень важное.

Может, что не может врезать Стиву под дых смертоносным лучом.

Может, что дело действительно вовсе не в Пеппер. И не в Баки. И даже не в Протоколах. Дело всегда было в них самих, только в них, ни в ком и ни в чём другом.

Может быть, что-то ещё. И не сказать, а спросить напоследок.

За полсекунды до того, как Стиву показалось, что он понял, Тони рванул ладони к лицу и прикрылся руками. Щит словно спугнуло этим движением, неудержимо рвануло вниз, болью вспыхнули вывернутые запястья – и Стив закричал, не слыша собственного вопля, в последнюю долю секунды увёл его ниже, ниже прикрытого железными ладонями лица.

Конец. Это был конец. Стив это чувствовал всем собой, словно щит торчал в его собственной груди, а не в груди Тони. Он потянул за край, и щит, снова послушный, оказался в его руке. Реактор, питавший костюм энергией, от удара треснул ровно до половины, и Тони был жив. Жив. А вот Стив, кажется, не очень.

Баки, о котором Стив только сейчас вспомнил, сел, кашляя и опираясь спиной на бетонную стену; Стив, шагая как в воде, дошёл до него, помог подняться. Вспомнил о щите, бессмысленно покачал его на руке и вздрогнул, услышав голос Тони.

\- Этот щит не твой. Его... его сделал мой отец. И ты его недостоин.

С этим нельзя было поспорить. Да Стив и не хотел. Он был как в воде, как в ничто, он до сих пор не понимал, почему Тони даже не попытался выстрелить. Даже ради самозащиты, даже в накатившем амоке – не попытался же. Это было мучительно непонятно. Стив спросил бы, если бы мог – почему. Но тяжёлая вода усталости затопляла его, заливала изнутри, шла от ступней вверх, сковывая колени, свинцом заполняя кости, и всё, что ему оставалось – уходить.

Баки тяжело навалился Стиву на одну руку и шёл, шатаясь и загребая ногами, но щит – привычный, давным-давно ставший больше, чем оружием, почти что частью тела, - был куда тяжелее Баки.

И насчёт щита Тони был совершенно и абсолютно прав. Стив  хотел положить его рядом с Тони, но рука, ослабев и налившись тяжестью, словно сама выскользнула из петель, щит со звоном покатился по треснувшему полу, замер в стороне.

Бывает так, что для того, чтобы сказать самое важное, не хватает слов во всех языках, вбитых в идеальную память.

Бывает – когда дело и не в словах. Их можно говорить про себя и складывать как угодно удачно и красиво, но стоит оказаться рядом с кем-то, кому они адресованы – и сухим пеплом осыпаются в глотке даже самые верные и правильные.

Бывает, и именно это Стив всем сердцем ощущал сейчас, когда ты этих слов недостоин. Честь? Закон? Защита невинных? Правда, может быть?

 Он лишился права произносить эти слова, когда Тони не стал стрелять, а закрыл лицо руками. Словно он, Стив Роджерс, был страшнее всего на свете, словно Старк не хотел, чтобы последним, что он увидит в жизни, было его перекошенное лицо. Словно даже выстрела пожалел.

Тони за ним зашевелился и сел. Стив не стал оборачиваться: бессмысленно. Если бы Старк пристрелил его сейчас, это стало бы облегчением, но в спину Тони не бил никогда.  Стив сделал всё, что мог – да уж, можно было утешать себя хотя бы этой мыслью, - уходил теперь без шанса вернуться, и всё и без того было достаточно плохо, чтобы напоследок видеть на остающемся позади лице презрение.

***

\- Он не позвонит.

Стив поспешно накрыл телефон листом бумаги. Глупо прятать что бы то ни было, когда рядом с тобой Наташа, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Это было его, его личное. Личный провал, личные последствия. Личное фиаско по всем фронтам. Даже Баки, заботой о котором он мог бы заняться, предпочёл вернуться в сон, и Стив не мог отделаться от ощущения, что дело тут вовсе не в преследовании и не в опасности для общества. В этом тоже, кто бы спорил, Бак всегда умел найти хорошее объяснение сложностям вроде той, что неизбежно возникали, когда к двум смеющимся девицам, занимавшим его руки, внезапно присоединялась третья, - но Стиву до сих пор было худо от того, с какой готовностью Баки пошёл в криокамеру.

Словно точно знал, что им со Стивом сейчас лучше поменьше видеться. Стив, понятное дело, не признался бы в этом и под пыткой, но каждый раз, оказываясь с Баки рядом, испытывал мучительное чувство неловкости. Не знал, о чём с ним говорить. Старался изо всех сил, но слова – точно как тогда, в бункере, - не шли с языка. Что ни скажи, всё казалось потаённым упрёком. Или тянуло за собой, как дурной запах, хвост воспоминаний, без которых Стив предпочёл бы обойтись.

Судя по всему, у Баки было то же самое, так что на пороге камеры они расстались с плохо скрываемым взаимным облегчением. Стив, тем не менее, скучал по нему – но раз уж Баки сам выбрал...

Наташа обошла его новый кабинет – ну, если отгороженный кусок спортзала мог считаться кабинетом, - и не села, так и осталась стоять. Это не должно было казаться жестом осуждения и желанием убраться подальше, но казалось.

Стив отодвинул в сторону стопку вырезок, папок и бумаг – теперь аналитическую работу приходилось вести по старинке, и это занимало кучу времени и отнимало множество сил, - и взял в руки папку, которую Наташа принесла с собой.

Самое опасное, самое мощное оружие, изобретённое человечеством давным-давно и способное наделать больше шума и причинить больше вреда, чем любая из бомб – это информация. Ты можешь использовать её разумно и осторожно, надеясь на лучшее, как ядерную энергию, но рано или поздно что-нибудь идёт не так. Просто идёт не так.

\- Спасибо, Наташа, - сказал он, листая скреплённые по темам листы. Росс и его тайные делишки, список сенаторов, которым он успел наступить на хвост, отдельно – список тех, кто, возможно, был  связан с ГИДРой. Большая аналитическая записка о настроениях в ООН и подковёрных течениях высокой политики, в которых Стив понимал столько же, сколько в бухгалтерии,  - первичный анализ всей этой мути, поднявшейся после Противостояния и упорно не желавшей оседать, сводка важных событий за последний месяц. Он не знал, кого Романова завербовала в слепые агенты и чьими услугами пользуется, не знал, почему она им помогает. Но догадывался.

Каждый справлялся с последствиями по-своему. Клинт пил по-чёрному в компании бумаг о разводе, Ванда медитировала, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону и глядя в стену с прикнопленным портретом брата, Лэнг исчез куда-то и, как Стив надеялся, надёжно залёг на дно. Он сам пытался собрать хоть что-нибудь. Нащупать хоть что-то, что осталось целым или хотя бы треснуло не полностью. Как тот чёртов реактор, что проработал достаточно долго, чтобы дать Старку взлететь, разнести в пыль проклятый бункер и добраться до дома. О последнем тоже было в одном из ранних донесений, хотя Наташа могла и не утруждаться: Тони наделал достаточно шума.

\- И не ответит, - повторила Наташа, глядя на вырезку, прикреплённую к стене там, где Стив мог её видеть каждый раз, как поднимал глаза от бумаг. Пегги, молодая и уверенная в себе, улыбалась с журнальной странички, надпись под снимком гласила, что эта женщина знает, чего хочет. – Мне пришлось устроить два пожара и один подкуп с угрозами, чтобы в Федекс забыли о том, что такое отправление вообще существовало.

\- Прости, - сказал Стив. – Я должен был... хотя бы это.

\- Конечно, -  кивнула Наташа. – Мы все были должны и все не сумели. Что уж теперь.

Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга. Потом Романова усмехнулась и сообщила:

\- Виделась с Поттс. Она едва не спустила меня с лестницы, боевая девчонка. Со Старком, как я поняла, у неё всё было кончено ещё до всей этой истории, так что можешь исключить её из списка. Она не станет ни вредить ему, ни помогать.

\- Я думал, это их сблизит снова, - пробормотал Стив, - обычно такие вещи помогают, ну... понять, что важно.

\- Да, иногда это работает, - согласилась Наташа, - но если – теоретически – Росс решит подёргать Старка за ниточки, ему придётся поискать другой способ. Или, если у него хватит дури использовать Пеппер, заранее заказать себе панихиду. Она очень решительно настроена никогда не иметь дела ни с ним, ни с нами.

Стив помолчал, переваривая эту новость. Он не ждал, конечно, что сразу после того, как осядет пыль и гарь, Пеппер Поттс, точно героиня слезливой мелодрамы, бросится Тони на шею  и объявит все разногласия неважными, но... но.

\- Они были очень красивой парой, - глупо сказал он. Он сам знал, что «красивый» - не то слово. Крепкой? Многое пережившей вместе? Цельной? Такой, где двое подходят друг другу настолько, что между ними, кажется, невозможно вбить клин?

Теперь он знал  цену этому единству. Наташа хмыкнула, помолчала и заметила:

\- Она сказала кое-что странное. Ты знаешь, в запале. Я обычно не допрашиваю, когда нет необходимости, но рефлексы... ты знаешь. С ними ничего не поделать.

Стив кивнул. О рефлексах он теперь знал тоже. Один такой едва не заставил его опустить щит, второй – видимо, даже не рефлекс, а целый инстинкт, - каждую ночь вздёргивал с узкой солдатской койки и гнал в зал. Заставлял стёсывать кулаки о груши, позволял остановиться не раньше, чем Стив принимался раз за разом глотать собственное сердце, бешеной гонкой вздёрнутое в глотку. У Наташи таких рефлексов было не меньше, и со времён нашествия читаури они не сделались слабей.

\- Что она сказала? – спросил Стив, листая досье и думая не так о Пеппер, как обо всём сразу. Перетряхнутый и вставший вверх дном мир понемногу успокаивался и, по правде говоря, резонанс был гораздо меньше, чем после Нью-Йорка. Конечно, общественность металась в мнениях от осуждения к восторгу и кудахтала в каждом ток-шоу каждого канала, эксперты делились мнениями, политики произносили речи, а спецслужбы рыли носом землю, но в целом всё шло глаже, чем Стив ожидал. Толпы не высыпали на улицы, требуя их крови. Старк Индастриз не подвергли принудительной реорганизации. Имена Мстителей, конечно, трепали на каждом углу, но семья Клинта продолжала жить в прежнем доме, и никто даже не пытался напасть на Ваканду – ни силами политиков, ни силами армий.

Всё это выглядело ужасно подозрительно. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Словно кто-то давал им передышку, возможность опомниться, переосмыслить случившееся, собраться с силами – а в такую удачу Стив больше не верил. Не после того, как бесплодные двухлетние поиски Баки закончились так, как закончились.

Тони говорил, что можно  ничего не потерять. И он не врал, Стив помнил его лицо, светившееся изнутри требовательной, отчаянной в то, что всё можно сделать хорошо.

Тони ошибался.

\- Ну, между попыткой швырнуть в меня ежедневником и угрозой вызвать полицию, - легко сказала Наташа, быстро выставила ладонь, - нет, нет. Пеппер неглупая девушка, ты же знаешь. Так вот, примерно в это время она спросила, есть ли у тебя совесть...

\- Больная, - хмуро подтвердил Стив.

\- ...и как ты смеешь посылаеть меня к ней, как будто мало было того, что ты уже сделал, - закончила Наташа. – Поверь, она говорила не о Противостоянии. Это совсем другое, личное.

\- С чего такая уверенность?

\- Просто поверь, - сказала она и повторила, – это личное. Что ты сделал Пеппер и, главное, как? Старк очень предусмотрительно расплевался с нею ещё до всей этой истории, иначе я решила бы, что она втайне ему помогает, и это фиктивный разрыв. Как у Клинта с Лорой.

\- Ты знала, - пробормотал Стив. Как всегда, когда выяснялось, что Наташа придерживала информацию, он испытывал сложное чувство – и гнев, и досада, и понимание, что Наташа никогда не делала этого из злых побуждений, и даже странное доверие, - но только теперь к этому коктейлю прибавилось бессилие. Если бы он тогда сказал. Если бы только нашёл в себе силы. – Ты знала ещё до всего этого.

\- Ну, трудно не понять, что у Старка не всё в порядке с личной жизнью, когда он ходит по базе с таким видом, словно его настиг очередной кризис вечно среднего возраста, а взрывать ничего не пытается, - пожав плечами, заметила Наташа. – У Тони всегда всё написано на лице. Просто нужно уметь читать эту кодировку.

\- Я не понимаю, - пробормотал Стив. – Тони тоже говорил мне, что он и Пеппер расстались по моей вине. Звучало очень...

\- Шизофренически, - кивнула Наташа. – Но Поттс тоже считает, что ты причастен. Делай выводы.

\- Какие выводы?! – Стив уставился на неё. - Я думал, что это сгоряча. Господи, Нат, да я с нею не встречался год или даже больше, и ни разу не оставался наедине, так почему?..

Наташа долго смотрела на него, потом сказала, тщательно подбирая слова:

\- Стив, если умный человек не хочет видеть очевидного – он не увидит, даже если под нос сунуть и разжевать. Вас со Старком двое таких умников. Просто удивительно, как...

Стив хотел спросить, о чём она, чёрт возьми, толкует. Выслушать всё, что Наташа ответит, даже если этим ответом будет многозначительное молчание. Проводить её, поблагодарив, и уйти в зал, где можно не думать, а только бить, бить и бить, никому не причиняя вреда и выбивая из груши пыль, а из себя – даже возможность мыслить.

Он ничего не успел. Небрежно брошенный поверх телефона лист завибрировал, сквозь бумагу засветилось окошечко экрана, сердце пропустило удар и принялось выбивать чечётку по рёбрам. Стив схватил телефон, едва не уронив, бросил взгляд на Наташу: та стояла, изучая ногти и рассеянно улыбаясь.

\- Ты говорила, он не позвонит, - выдохнул Стив так, словно это имело какое-то значение.

\- И была права, - усмехнулась Наташа. – Это смс, Старк умнеет на глазах. Удачи, Стив. Если понадоблюсь...

Стив закивал, открывая телефон и чувствуя, как дрожат ссаженные пальцы.

***

«Ещё раз она или кто-нибудь из твоей тусовки подпольщиков появится рядом с Пеппер – и я приглашу малышку Картер на свидание, которого ты не забудешь. Она тоже»

Стив оценил угрозу. Он набирал ответную смс раз двадцать и остановился в конце концов на вполне нейтральном:

«Приму к сведению. Передай мои извинения мисс Поттс.»

Телефон молчал не дольше минуты.

«Меня она действительно спустит с лестницы. Какого чёрта это было? Проверка на вшивость?»

«Я предпочитаю называть это предусмотрительностью и проработкой вариантов.»

«Охренеть, какие выражения»

После этого телефон замолчал. Стив смотрел на него, как на бомбу, готовую взорваться в любой момент – и не был так уж неправ, если учесть то, как его трясло от каждого сообщения Тони, - и чувствовал, что с лицом происходит что-то странное. Пришлось потрогать пальцами, чтобы понять. 

Это была улыбка. Недолгая, неуверенная – Стив знал, насколько Тони на него зол, за всё хорошее сразу, - но всё-таки лучше, чем ничего.

«Между прочим», - пришло минут через десять, когда Стив уже успел решить, что их внезапный сеанс связи закончен и продолжения не будет, - «никто не ставит точки в смс. Имей в виду, ископаемое».

Чувствуя, что ступает на очень тонкий лёд, Стив отбил в ответ:

«Приму к сведению. Кстати, почему мы пишем, а не разговариваем?»

Он добавил недоумённый смайлик, разводивший руками, и понадеялся на то, что Тони не взбесит смайлик. Никогда не получалось угадать заранее, что взбесит Тони, а что нет.

«Потому что», - после недолгой паузы ответил Тони, - «как скоро мы примемся орать друг на друга, а?»

Стив обдумал это и кивнул, забывая  о том, что Тони его не видит. Как-то Тони это умел: оказываться рядом, даже если просто кто-то упоминал его имя в новостях, и заполнять своим присутствием пространство. Стив не был уверен в том, что другие чувствуют то же самое, но сам он чувствовал, и ещё как. С самого начала. С того самого момента, как Тони впервые обернулся к нему с мостика квинджета, это было так _для него_.

Сейчас они танцевали вокруг Противостояния, как сапёры вокруг места чудовищного взрыва, разметавшего всё и вся в разные стороны. С опаской и ясным пониманием того, что рвануть может снова; ну, по крайней мере он, Стив, понимал. Тони, видимо, тоже – иначе им нашлось бы поговорить о вещах более важных, чем рассерженная рыжая женщина в далёком далеке.

«Я не хотел расстраивать Пеппер», - напечатал он. Стёр. Напечатал снова. – «Я знаю, как ты её любишь. Я не стал бы без веской причины делать больно ей. И тебе. Я слишком сильно...»

Он замер над мигающим курсором, думая, что это слишком личное. Что в этом, как во всякой правде, есть к чему придраться. Что это всегда, всегда было слишком личным, как и всё, что касалось Тони Старка, бог весть почему.

Телефон ожил в его руке, как маленькое светящееся сердце.

«Что-то ты примолк, Кэп», - появилось на экране. – «Печатаешь новую Декларацию Независимости?»

Стив ткнул  что-то не то, и недописанное сообщение ушло в эфир – не в эфир, чёрт, теперь так не говорят! – прежде, чем он успел что-либо сделать.

Бывают вещи, которых не отменишь. Иногда это война. Иногда – смска, слишком личная, чтобы отсылать её было разумно.

Тишина тянулась, как вечер пятницы, когда все ушли на танцы, а ты, слишком слабый после приступа, всё ещё лежишь в постели. Потом тихо,  как-то неуверенно, телефон запел «Жёлтые розы Техаса».

Стив смотрел на него и боялся брать трубку. Просто боялся, и всё. Он столько испортил, что соперничать с ним в этом мог бы только сам Тони, и то хрупкое, что раз за разом нарастало между ними, ломалось под сердцем режущими осколками и всё никак не могло нарасти достаточно, чтобы можно было на него опереться, делалось крепче и требовательней с каждой новой нотой.

\- Да! – выдохнул Стив, хватая трубку. – Тони!

На том конце молчали, и это молчание можно было резать ножом.

\- Тони... – повторил он. – Пожалуйста.

\- Это очень плохая идея, - тихо сказал Старк. – Я сам знаю, что плохая. Никогда не мог против них устоять.

Стив не смог сдержать сиплого смешка. Слова, только что теснившиеся в голове, словно кто-то вычерпал ложкой, и осталась только звенящая пустота.

Только из этой пустоты никто не кричал, умирая, и что-то она развязывала внутри, так что тяжёлая свинцовая вода, которую Стив всё это время носил в себе, утекла куда-то, и впервые за все бесконечные дни после их последнего боя Стив смог вдохнуть полной грудью.

К чёрту. Он хорошо знал, каково это – жить в одиночку, и больше не хотел.

\- Тони, - выдохнул он, по-прежнему ни о чём не думая. Просто то, что было в нём, требовало выхода и было куда сильнее опасений.  – Прости меня.

\- А эта – ещё хуже, - отозвался Старк после короткой паузы и снова замолчал. – Мне бы полагалось на тебя злиться, и я злюсь, ещё как, но...

\- То же самое, - сказал Стив. Какого чёрта, это было именно то, что он чувствовал. Да, он всё ещё злился на Тони – и, видит бог, было за что. Но гораздо сильнее он боялся за Тони. Скучал по его усмешке, по выставленным напоказ подколкам и тщательно замаскированной заботе, по дерзкому и одновременно беспомощному взгляду карих глаз. По всему, чем Тони для него был – и потребовалось не меньше Противостояния, чтобы он, Стив, хотя бы повернулся лицом в сторону очевидного. – Я... прощу прощения. За всё. Очень длинный список, на самом деле. За Пеппер тоже.

\- Дай-ка я схожу, проверю, не упало ли небо на землю, - проворчал Старк. – Предусмотрительность, да? Вы с Романовой всерьёз думали, что Росс сумеет взять Пеппер за нежное?

\- Ну, на самом деле... да? – отозвался Стив. – Рассматривали и такой вариант.

\- Росс та ещё тварь, - охотно подтвердил Тони, - но в инстинкте самосохранения ему не откажешь. Я дал ему достаточно, чтобы... – он замолчал.

«Сейчас опять разругаемся», - подумал Стив, но от вопроса не удержался.

\- Чтобы что, Тони?

\- Кто-то же должен наводить порядок после всего, что... – Тони замолчал. – Мы сейчас опять сцепимся. Это не входило в первоначальный план.

\- В мой тоже, но если Росс чем-то тебя держит, я...

Старк издал неприятный смешок.

\- В этом ты весь. Чуть запахло шантажом и чужими тёмными делишками – тут как тут, с конём и мечом блистающим. Нет, не держит. Или, по крайней мере, мы в этом смысле равноправны. Я его держу за яйца ничуть не слабее, чем он – меня. Просто поверь, Пеп ничто не угрожает, а я не служу на задних лапках, заслышав свист.

Стив навскидку мог бы вспомнить минимум десяток ситуаций, в которых такое вот «просто поверь», относящееся к Старку, в конечном итоге только чудом не приводило к катастрофе галактического масштаба. И как минимум сотню – когда не приводило. Он помолчал, переваривая эту мысль, и в конце концов сказал:

\- Принято. Я просто хотел... чёрт, это звучит ужасно глупо. Хотел сделать для тебя хоть что-нибудь. Что-то, что я могу, даже если могу немного.

\- В порядке компенсации?  - судя по голосу, Старк усмехался, и Стив словно наяву видел эту усмешку – кривоватую, без капли настоящего веселья. – Не стоит, Кэп. Мы оба натворили дел, и я виноват куда больше, чем...

\- Я не сказал тебе о твоих, - выпалил Стив, практически уверенный, что после этого Тони немедленно бросит трубку. – Должен был. И не смог.

\- Я пытался тебя прикончить, - напомнил Тони. – Хорошо, что мне не удалось. Вот что, Стив, этот разговор длиннее и труднее, чем то, на что я рассчитывал, поэтому...

\- Позвони мне снова, - выдохнул Стив, не успев себя остановить. Он сам понимал, что ведёт себя нелепо и по-детски. Как ребёнок, просящий у Санты прийти снова. Из Тони был тот ещё Санта, да и сам Стив уже давно не верил в рождественские чудеса. Конечно, чудеса бывают, но не зависят от календаря. – Пожалуйста. Или напиши.

\- А тебе, герой, не приходит в голову, что ты сам можешь с этим справиться ничуть не хуже? – поинтересовался Тони, и Стив неуверенно рассмеялся.

\- Была такая мысль, но я... проклятье. Тони, один вопрос, ладно?

\- Только один? – судя по голосу, Старк напрягся. – Валяй. И учти, я-то в ответ спрошу то, от чего у тебя снова руки зачешутся меня прикончить.

\- Нет, - выговорил Стив. Это было тяжёлое, неповоротливое и основательное «нет», выкатившееся тяжёлым камнем и тут же наполовину врывшееся в землю под собственной тяжестью.  – Я никогда этого не хотел. Будь у меня выбор...

Тони вздохнул в трубку, по-видимому, не успев прикрыть её ладонью.

\- Как ты это делаешь, хотел бы я знать.

\- Делаю что? – попытался Стив, но Тони его перебил.

\- Давай свой вопрос. Это вы там прохлаждаетесь в уютных тайных подземельях, а мне теперь приходится отдуваться за всех. Ассистент из Пятницы хороший, но всё-таки не настолько, как Пеп.

Стив набрал в грудь побольше воздуху. Вопросов в голове теснилось куда как больше одного, и он потерпел неудачу, пытаясь выбрать. Тони не торопил, и в трубке слышалось его негромкое дыхание. Будь возможность, Стив слушал бы его вечно.

\- Я просто... почему я? – выговорил он. От неловкости сжималось горло. – В смысле, ты тогда сказал, что это моя вина. Что это я... понимаешь?

\- А я надеялся, ты спросишь о Протоколах, - послышалось в ответ. – Было бы проще. Но ты же у нас никогда не идёшь простым путём, верно?

\- Не получается, - подтвердил Стив. – Я и пытаться перестал.

\- Как будто это помогло бы, - Старк помолчал. – Это не было обвинением. Констатация факта. Я... помнишь, говорил тебе о том, что пытался сберечь то, что у нас было с Пеп?

Стив немо кивнул, снова забыв о том, что Тони его не видит. Сейчас казалось – он рядом. Словно и не было сотен километров, лежавших между ними. Словно они снова были рядом, и Стив физически чувствовал карий тёплый взгляд. Уверенный и храбрый, как у Пегги с фото на стене, только лучше – потому что живой.

\- Я и правда пытался, - негромко сказал Тони. – Только знаешь, рано или поздно всё тайное становится явным. Сначала для тебя, потом для окружающих, это если речь о нормальных людях...

\- Если честно, я ниче...

\- Да конечно, ты ничего не понимаешь! – рыкнул Старк. Злости в этом восклицании не было вовсе, только отчаяние. – Я и сам не!.. чёрт. Стив, поверь мне, ты не хочешь знать. Это ничего не сделает легче. Ни между нами, ни... вообще.

Стив ждал, даже не пытаясь переубеждать. Переубедить Тони Старка было задачей, с которой не мог справиться никто, кроме самого Тони Старка – и Тони, кажется, справлялся.

\- Ладно, какого чёрта, - сказал он, - всё уже и так развалилось, а шансов у меня не было и в лучшие из времён. И ты вряд ли будешь думать обо мне хуже, чем уже, а если и начнёшь – что с того?

Стиву очень не понравилась обречённость в голосе Старка и то, что он заранее отсекал себе всякую надежду.

\- Тони, - как можно мягче сказал он, сам изумляясь тому, как десяток сообщений и пара десятков фраз привели их к тому же, к чему и всегда: к острому ощущению, будто он, Стив Роджерс, сидит с раскрытой грудью и ничего не прячет ни в одном из рукавов. Как это для Тони, интересно? Его тоже потряхивает от страха и надежды разом? – Тони. Что на самом деле случилось?

\- То, что я идиот, - отозвался Старк. – И хреновый из меня дамский угодник, Стив. Я назвал её твоим именем. Она не простила.

\- Что? – Стив даже не поверил в первую секунду. – И всего-то?

\- В постели, - отрубил Старк. – Сложи уже два и два, Стив Роджерс, и если решишь...

\- Господи, Тони...

\- ...бросить чёртову трубку и больше никогда мне не...

-  Я не знал! – рявкнул Стив. – Я сам не знал до последнего!

Тони осёкся на полуслове, потом неуверенно уточнил:

\- И это последнее было?..

\- Ты знаешь, - сказал Стив. Они всё-таки подобрались к чёртовой бомбе, и та лежала, блестя боками, туго набитая смертью. – Ты там был. В первом ряду, так сказать.

Старк молчал до того долго, что Стив решил, будто он всё-таки бросил трубку.

\- Вот что, - сказал он, наконец. – Не верю, что я это предлагаю всерьёз, но... нам бы встретиться, Кэп. Обсудить кое-что за чашкой кофе.

\- Опасно, - пробормотал Стив, зная, что согласится. Если Противостояние чему-то его и научило помимо того, что каждый – и он сам, как и все остальные, - носит самого страшного демона в собственной душе, то тому, что у Тони Старка есть сердце. Очень большое, куда больше, чем можно было бы ожидать, и очень уязвимое. Ничего удивительного, что он так старательно прикрывает его бронёй. Ничего удивительного и в том, что теперь, когда никто в здравом уме не ждал бы от Старка прощения или понимания, он делает шаг навстречу.

\- Ради бога, - нетерпеливо сказал Старк, - я не предлагаю начинать с обнимашек на лужайке у Белого Дома и совместных заявлений. Но с чего-то же нужно.

\- Да, - после паузы сказал Стив и сам поразился тому, какая жадная, голодная тоска прозвучала в его голосе. – Да. С чего-нибудь нужно.

 

8. Для **РазноглазаЯ** на заявку:  _Условное medieval-AU, можно фэнтезийное с бронелифчиками и всем таким. Тони пытается открыть философский камень пополам с вечным двигателем, у него не ладится и спьяну он решает призвать на помощь демона._ _Но что-то идет не так, и в кривоватой пентаграмме появляется Стив )_

Артподдержка:

 

_Сделать хотел грозу, а получил козу(с)_

 

Тот, кто поверил хоть раз

\- ...в дерзновенном побуждении своём решил воспользоваться тлетворным и предательским чернокнижием?

Вымаргивая из глаз едкий дым, Тони уставился на того, кто с самым недовольным видом восседал  – не сидел, а именно что восседал! – в его мастерской. И читал ему, Великому и Ужасному Старку, что-то вроде проповеди и приговора разом.

\- Сколько ангелов уместится на кончике иглы, - пробормотал он, окончательно расставаясь с надеждой проспаться и обнаружить себя в лапах тяжкого похмелья – и без крылатых демонов, под которыми вот-вот треснет старый табурет. – Раз в жизни решишь сделать так, как написано в этих идиотских фолиантах – и вот, пожалуйста.

Демон – он был на полголовы выше самого Тони, широкоплеч и совершенно сокрушителен благодаря кожистым крыльям, занявшим чуть не полкомнаты и грозившим снести всё хрупкое вокруг, - недовольно пошевелился.

\- Прояви хоть толику уважения к словам моим, дерзновенный смертный, ибо... – начал он, и Тони взялся за голову.

\- Во-первых, ты никак не можешь говорить, как все нормальные люди? – спросил он. – Во-вторых, тебе вроде как полагается радоваться тому, что я воспользовался этим самым, как его... что ты там вещал?..

\- Тлетворным и предательским чернокнижием, - повторил демон, недовольно дёрнув крыльями.

\- Да-да, именно, - Старк потёр ноющие виски. – А в-третьих, из каких чёрных бездн тебя вообще принесло на мою голову?! Я, чёрт возьми, собирался получить совершенно другое!

Он сорвал с пюпитра старую и весьма изгвазданную рукопись и ткнул пальцем в коряво нарисованную схему.

\- Пять свечей из жира висельника, - перечислил он, поочерёдно тыча пальцем в оплавившиеся свечи, - пучок тимьяна, вербены и дурмана – вот он, кровь чёрного петуха... эта тварь, между прочим, клюётся...

\- Некромантия, - авторитетно заявил демон, - не даётся просто так.

\- ...и мел из кости чудища, живущего в ледяных морях, - закончил Тони, задумчиво почесал бородку. – Вечно проблема с этими расходными материалами, так и норовят подсунуть подделку.

Демон подобрал крылья как можно плотнее к телу и встал.

\- Ну почему, - сказал он, - мел как раз подошёл бы любой. Хоть портновский. Просто о таком не принято писать в фолиантах и гримуарах. Это развратило бы и без того развращённых смертных, а многих подтолкнуло бы к зловещему и тлетворному...

\- ...пути зла, да, ясно, - Тони переводил взгляд с рукописи на полустёртую пентаграмму на полу. – Ладно, вопрос простой: где я ошибся? Не сочти за обиду, но мне был нужен философский камень.

На правильном лице демона отобразились усталость и скука.

\- Золото? – устало спросил он. – Для того, чтобы набить себе мошну, смертные готовы продать бессмертную душу, и...

\- Не начинай, - огрызнулся Тони, обходя пентаграмму по кругу и сверяясь с рукописью. – Чёрт. Рука дрожала, что ли. Не надо было столько пить.

\- Винопитие приводит к множеству иных, более страшных, пороков, - подтвердил демон. – А излишняя самоуверенность...

\- Хм, хм, - отозвался Тони, явно не слушая. – Эй, Дубина! Поди сюда!

Из дальнего угла донёсся чудовищный скрежет. Демон поискал сияющими голубыми глазами источник неблагозвучия и застыл, недоговорив.

Дубину Тони собирал по наитию и зову вечно неспокойной души, а потому тот состоял из колеса, железной руки, старой молотилки, каркаса устаревшей катапульты, обрывка цепи и шкуры давным-давно почившего кота. Вырезанная из чёрного редкого камня пластина тёрлась о шкуру, и по Дубине то и дело пробегали зелёные искры.

\- Это твой слуга? – уточнил демон, рассматривая медленно ползущее из логова чудовище. Дубина скрежетал всеми сочленениями и шестернями. Тони, как ни старался, так и не смог объяснить городскому кузнецу, что помимо чугуна и бронзы существуют сплавы и полегче, только довёл его до нервной почесухи, а потому часть деталей вышла тяжелей, чем он хотел бы.

С другой стороны, Дубина прекрасно копал грядки и, напитавшись громовицами во время грозы, мог даже летать. Недалеко и недолго, но всё-таки лучше, чем ничего.

\- Вроде того, - буркнул Старк. – Люди ко мне не идут. Боятся. А у меня нет времени самому рыться в земле и шуршать метлой по углам. Не вышло у нас с тобой, Дубина, ничего толкового. Приберись тут, что ли. И выбрось эти треклятые свечки.

Дубина зажал в железной руке тряпку и принялся оттирать пол.

\- Ты очень необычный колдун, - заметил демон, глядя на это. – Любой обычный потребовал бы у села пару девок покрепче. И обед каждый день.

\- Я не колдун, - буркнул Тони. –  Девок мне жалко. Они, едва меня видят, визжат и разбегаются, хотя я и хорош собой. А те, что поумней и попаскудней - вешаются на шею и хотят, чтобы я сделал из вчерашней коровницы принцессу. Не знаю, что хуже.

\- А обед? – заинтересовался демон.

\- Ты представляешь, что эти самые крестьяне думают о моём так называемом меню? – скривился Старк. – Совершенно невозможно объяснить простому люду, что колдун, которым они меня считают, всё-таки живой человек и не ест плесень пополам с мертвечиной, да и кровь младенцев не пьёт.

\- А ты не пьёшь? – с нескрываемым облегчением уточнил демон.

Тони уставился на него, точно впервые увидел.

\- Я алхимик, а не идиот. Хочешь, из перегонного куба нацежу? Выпьем за знакомство. Или демоны не пьют?

\- Я не демон, - признался демон, игнорируя поднятые брови и тихое насмешливое «заливай больше». – Нет, правда. Это долгая история. Примерно такая же, как... зачем тебе был философский камень, если не для того, чтобы озолотиться?

Старк помялся, потом предложил:

\- Слушай, голова у меня прямо-таки как чугунный котёл. Давай сядем, поговорим спокойно. Почему ты не демон, зачем камень, куда тебя теперь девать и так далее. Крылья потрогать дашь?

Не-демон пожал крыльями, растопырил их – и с  полок по стенам посыпались трубки карт, черепа неведомого зверья, блестящие угольки, витые колбы и ракушки. Совсем не торжественно ойкнув, он сложил шелестящие кожистые складки и виновато поглядел на Тони. Тот вздохнул.

\- У тебя есть какое-нибудь имя? Азатот там, не знаю... Балиал, ещё какой-нибудь Очешуэль Страх Рождающий?

Воцарилась ужасная тишина, в которой Дубина скрёб по полу, оттирая кровь, мел и жирные лужи от тошнотворных свечек.

\- Вообще-то, - сказал не-демон, выпрямляясь во весь свой немалый рост и бдительно следя за тем, чтобы не снести с полок ещё чего-нибудь, - меня зовут Стивен. Лучше Стив. Это короче.

\- Одной бедой меньше, - буркнул смущённый донельзя Старк и протянул нечаянному знакомцу руку. – Я Тони. Энтони Эдвард Старк. Никогда меня так не называй.

Пальцы у Стива были когтистые, ладонь – в мозолях, словно у солдата, и ужасно горячая.

\- Меня не берёт спиртное, - сказал он, глядя на Тони невыносимо голубыми глазами. – Но ты всё-таки нацеди мне из того своего куба.

Тони оставалось только кивнуть.

***

 

\- И твой отец был придворным колдуном при дворе его величества Стейна.

\- Не колдун он был! – Старк, разрумянившись, стукнул стаканом о стол. – Старки этим не занимаются. Мы механики, алхимики... философы иногда.

\- С пьяных глаз, - поддразнил Стив. Они сидели в полутёмной кухне, где в жерле очага пылал огонь, а под потолком гнездились летучие мыши. Собак, грызущихся за кости, под столом не было по чистой случайности – и ещё потому, что деревенские шавки до смерти боялись Дубины, а гончую охоту Тони презирал, считая занятием для придворных идиотов. – Башня, значит, твоя по наследству?

\- Вовсе нет, - обиделся Старк. – Башню я построил сам. Выше королевского дворца, а это что-нибудь да значит. Я не из гордости, мне просто нужен был хороший громолов. Шпиль видел?.. а, ты же сразу внутрь... зараза! – он хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Не обижайся, Стив, ты демон что надо, но мне нужен был философский, чёрт бы всё подрал, камень!

\- Я не демон, - терпеливо повторил Стив.

\- Да, кстати, это интересно, - Тони опрокинул в себя ещё глоток удивительно чистой aqua vitaе. – У тебя когти, крылья, тебя, поспорить готов, не берёт ни одно оружие... по крайней мере, из известных людям...

\- Это верно, - кивнул Стив. – Меня почти невозможно убить. Ранить – да, но на мне всё очень быстро зарастает.

\- Ну вот, - кивнул Старк. – И ты можешь выжать масло из камня, если хорошенько сожмёшь, без всякого там пресса.

\- Зачем кому-нибудь  жать из камня масло? – недоумённо спросил Стив, но Тони только отмахнулся.

\- Рассказывай, ну, - потребовал он. – Я сгораю от любопытства. И дай потрогать крылья!

\- Они жёсткие, - предупредил Стив, разворачиваясь спиной и чувствуя осторожные прикосновения. Почему-то его пробрало совершенно неприемлемой дрожью. Ни одной смертной душе из числа тех, за кем он присматривал, и в голову не приходило щупать его за крылья. Обычно они падали ниц. Были и те, кто пытался сражаться, но человеческая плоть так слаба и хрупка...

Этот сумасшедший смертный явно не считал себя слабым. Трогал его крылья, перебирал перепонки, прощупывал лёгкий каркас костей. Когда он добрался до чувствительных оснований крыльев, Стив подобрал их и сказал:

\- Хватит этого.

Старк чуть разочарованно вздохнул, но руки прибрал, обошёл Стива и уселся напротив.

\- Я выскажу гипотезу, - предложил он. – А ты поправляй по ходу дела. Значит, ты не демон, хотя и с крыльями. Имя у тебя тоже людское. Я бы предположил, что ты из тех ангелов, что шлялись к смертным девкам, но... – он оценил выражение лица Стива и усмехнулся. – Значит, нет. Святой воды ты не боишься... не боишься ведь?

\- Странно, что ты не с этого начал, - проворчал Стив. – И не попытался осенить меня крестным знаменьем.

\- Я рационалист, - фыркнул Старк. – Всё в этом мире должно подлежать разумному объяснению. Жаль, что не всё подлежит, конечно.

\- Жаль, - согласился Стив.

\- Но это не повод лить святую воду и бормотать молитвы, - закончил Старк. – Я от отчаяния полез по бабьим сказкам про Баала и прочую нечисть, и сработало оно вовсе не так, как я хотел, но это всё равно не повод. Так кто ты? Падший ангел?

Стив отчётливо вздрогнул. Этот смертный был даже слишком проницателен. Такие не живут долго; они заканчивают свои дни на костре или в пыли и щепках беспомощных деревянных крыльев, прицепленных к спине.

\- Не то чтобы совсем падший, - ответил он осторожно. – Скорее... самовольно ушедший.

Старк задрал брови чуть ли не на затылок.

\- А так разве бывает? – спросил он. – Я не особо силён в теософии, она жутко скучная, но...

\- Ты когда-нибудь задумывался над тем, что чувствуют ангелы-хранители, если им не дают хранить по-настоящему? – перебил его Стив. Конечно, его не брала выпивка. Даже такая, пятой перегонки. И ему не стоило изливать душу смертному, но он сделал уже достаточно того, чего делать не следовало, а этот смертный, Тони, казался человеком достаточно свободного и одновременно острого ума, чтобы действительно понять. Хотя бы частично. – Вот представь, что родился в слабом смертном теле...

Тони пожал плечами и налил себе ещё. Почему-то это вовсе не расхолодило Стива, а напротив, придало остроты желанию всё объяснить ну хоть кому-нибудь.

\- ...прожил свою недолгую и полную лишений жизнь на земле...

\- Я сейчас не рыдаю от сочувствия только потому, что любопытство сильней, - заявил Старк. – Ангелы разве не бессмертны? На кой чёрт тебе вообще потребовалось рождаться?

Стив вздохнул.

\- Ничего ты не смыслишь в потустороннем, а ещё гоняешься за трансмутацией. Как можно охранять смертную душу от, гм, порочных устремлений и погибели, если ты никогда не ходил дальше райского сада? И потом, у вас такая богатая фантазия, особенно в отношении способов убить друг друга или подвергнуть себя смертельной опасности...

Тони вздохнул.

\- Ясно. Значит, ты жил себе, жил, по мере сил претерпевая эти, как их там... лишения. А потом?

\- Перешёл из смертного удела в горние выси, - мрачно сказал Стив. – Это было не так уж плохо, только неожиданно. Я ведь не знал, что сделаюсь ангелом. Мой синьор шёл воевать за праведное дело, я увязался с ним. Не чтобы добыть Гроб Господень, а просто чтобы защитить простых людей, понимаешь?

\- И с честью пал, пытаясь насадить на копьё дюжину сарацинов разом, - буркнул Тони. – Хотя они, сарацины, ничего тебе не сделали. А мне, между прочим, нравится читать Джабир ибн Хайяна. Под него хорошо спится.

\- Я не успел никого убить, - не скрывая облегчения, возразил Стив. – Ростом я был барону едва ли по стремя, и кроме песка и брюха лошади ничего не успел рассмотреть. Когда меня ударили мечом, я даже не понял, что случилось. Просто – бац! – и вокруг меня уже свет, а во мне – голос, и сам я ростом с гору. Так мне показалось.

\- И с крыльями, - напомнил Тони. – Ну прости, но они, не побоюсь этого слова, прекрасны. У меня слабость к полётам, - пояснил он, стукнул пустой чашкой по столу и подпёр голову рукой. – Иногда так и тянет улететь отсюда к чёртовой матери!

\- И с крыльями, да, - подтвердил Стив, рассматривая покрасневшее от выпитого лицо. Парень, безусловно, был хорош в алхимии. И в том, чтобы самому убивать себя со значительно большим, чем у среднего смертного, усердием. – Поскольку я не испытывал ни к кому ненависти, не успел запятнать руки кровью и искренне шёл вершить правое дело...

\- Я начинаю понимать, почему ангелы-хранители не всем достаются, - икнул Тони. – Это сколько же всего должно совпасть одновременно...  А где, кстати, мой собственный? Сбежал? Не удивлюсь, если сбежал.

Стив покачал головой.

\- Этого я не знаю. Может быть, у тебя его и вовсе не было. Но если и был – не удивлюсь, если оставил тебя твоей судьбе и умыл руки. Видишь ли, ангелу запрещено хранить слишком усердно.

\- Ну-ка, а это почему? Хотя погоди-ка... – даже пьяный,  Старк соображал недурно. – Нарушает свободу воли? Если бы каждый раз, как кому-нибудь захочется задрать на девчонке юбку или обмануть ближнего своего, из-за его спины выскакивал такой вот мОлодец и давай увещевать...

\- Люди перестали бы грешить, но из страха, а не от благочестия, - печально кивнул Стив. – Это не считается. Послушай, Тони, я сам давно уже не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы вкушать плоды земные, но ты бы закусывал.

\- Стой, погоди, - Старк выставил палец. – А то забуду. Так это поэтому у тебя такая жуткая манера выражаться, со всеми этими блудодеяниями и прочим? Вроде как положено, раз ты ангел?

\- Я не так уж долго пробыл ангелом, но старался делать всё как можно лучше, - повинился Стив. – Лет семьдесят или около того, достаточно времени, чтобы выучить нужные слова. А потом у меня у самого случилось блудодеяние.

Тони вытаращился на него и замахал руками, как ветряк.

\- Дубина! – завопил он. – Принеси чего-нибудь поесть, от такого откровения натощак мне как бы не отправиться в эти... горние выси.

\- В геенну огненную, - без улыбки поправил Стив. – Ты же чернокнижник.

\- Да не колдун я! – рявкнул Старк, теряя терпение. – Стал бы я давить жаб и тереть в порошок ногти мертвеца, если бы мог просто... эх, - он хлопнул ладонью по столу и встал. – Пока меня ещё ноги держат – идём, покажу.

\- Что именно? – заинтересовался Стив, вставая и морщась от скрежета, с которым кончики крыльев прочертили по полу.

\- Зачем я тебя вызывал, конечно, - Тони вздохнул. – Ну то есть не тебя, конечно, но... видел, как Дубина ползает?

\- Медленно? – предположил Стив.

\- Угу. Зришь, так сказать, в корень.  Я, конечно, научился сам делать молнии и даже загонять их в такие специальные банки, но...

\- Ты собираешь молнии?! – потрясённо спросил Стив.

\- Громоловом, да, - кивнул Старк. Он не хвастал, а сообщал простые факты. Так башмачник объяснял бы невежде, что да, шьёт башмаки из телячьей кожи, эка невидаль. – Но тут мало гроз, и эти банки ужасно неудобны. Будь у меня что-нибудь помощней, вроде как... вроде как меха для кузнечной печи, понимаешь? Раздуть огонёк как следует.

\- Да, понимаю, - подтвердил Стив и нечаянно подумал, что, кажется, постигает часть промысла божьего, что привёл его к колдуну, который вовсе не был колдуном. Просто человеком, намного опередившим своё время. – Но вот вопрос: зачем тебе такой огонь?

По полу проскрежетало, и Тони наклонился к подползшему Дубине. В руке у того была деревянная миска, а из неё торчала жареная куриная нога. Тони взял ногу и впился в неё зубами.

\- Точно не хочешь? – уточнил он. Стив покачал головой. Уйдя из мира смертных, грязного и несовершенного, он перестал зависеть от пищи. Перестал страдать от жары, голода и сонма хворей, изводивших его во время земной жизни. Вот только с чувствами ничего поделать не мог. Сейчас, глядя на то, как Старк на ходу жадно впивается зубами в мясо, он испытывал нечто, что казалось давно забытым.

Ему хотелось улыбаться, один лишь бог знает почему.

\- Тут пригнись, - командовал Старк, уводя его всё выше и выше по головокружительным тёмным лестницам. – Уж прости, не рассчитывал на твой великанский рост... крылья береги! Ну вот, пришли.

Стив, наконец, сумел выпрямиться.

И вспомнил о том, как это – удивляться всей душой.

\- Нравится, да? – гордо спросил Тони, обглоданной костью указал в центр обширного двухсветного зала. – Знаешь, сколько молний я должен поймать, чтобы эта штука полетела?

 

***

\- ...и ты собрал дракона.

Стив всё ещё не до конца пришёл в себя. Нечто столь масштабное, созданное руками одного человека, впечатляло даже его, привыкшего, казалось, ко всему.

Старк кивнул и обошёл стоящего на стапелях дракона, любовно погладил железный бок, блистающий золотом и киноварью. Стив, как зачарованный, двинулся следом. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от этого рукотворного чудовища, больше похожего на чудо. Раскрытые крылья занимали весь зал и упирались в стены, пригнанные внахлёст пластины из удивительно прочного металла казались обтянутыми шёлком, до того были отполированы, свитый в кольца хвост даже сейчас, когда дракон не шевелился, производил впечатление мощи и угрозы. Особенно та нашлёпка на хвосте. Стив поднырнул под горло, украшенное подвесом, снизу вверх осмотрел неожиданно изящную драконью голову и выбрался наружу.

\- Даже не верится, что это под силу одному человеку, - сказал Стив. – А вон та штука на загривке?

\- Ну, я же должен им управлять? – Тони сел на пол спиной к стене, задрал голову и уставился на дракона. Тот, казалось, смотрел на него в ответ. И звал, каждой чешуйкой брони, каждой выглаженной до шёлкового блеска деталью звал лететь, до того ясно, что даже Стив слышал.

\- Он как живой, - пробормотал Стив, провёл по ало-золотому крылу, могучему и беспомощному разом. – Как тебе вообще пришло в голову такое?

\- Он и есть живой, - буркнул Тони, но по лицу ясно было: польщён. Потом счастливая ухмылка сползла с его лица. – То есть был бы, если бы я мог заставить его летать. Все эти дрова и пар не подходят. Уголь тоже. На громовицах я смог его поднять на пару локтей – и только.

Стив снова погладил крыло; оно отозвалось тонким металлическим звоном, неожиданно жалобным и чистым, словно давным-давно забытая мелодия.

\- Тони, - сказал Стив. – Я могу помочь.

В глазах Старка отражались алые и золотые блики. И надежда. Потом Старк сморгнул, иллюзия кончилась, и на лице, только что тронутом несбыточной мечтой о полёте, проступила обречённость, знакомая каждому смертному.

Всегда есть что-то, что намертво притягивает к земле, если только ты не сродни ветру.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что эта штука нужна не для того, чтобы кружиться в небесах? – спросил посмурневший Старк. – Она будет дышать огнём и сбрасывать бомбы. Разить врагов и всё такое прочее. Лучше, чем мой папаша мог бы даже мечтать, а уж он понимал в том, как защищать свободное королевство и отбиваться от варваров.

\- Понимаю, - подтвердил Стив. Ему сделалось горько. Смертные порой творят чудеса, в реальность которых трудно поверить даже тому, кто спустился с небес, но эти чудеса всегда несут в себе погибель, так уж человек устроен. – Но мне отчего-то кажется – да что там, я уверен, - что ты строил его, не думая о том, как от пламени внизу будут орать и корчиться враги.

Тони коротко усмехнулся и, не дотянувшись до плеча, потрепал Стива по крылу.

\- Думал, - возразил он. – Только быстро перестал. Помочь, правда? Посмотри на себя, Стив. У тебя, может, и есть пылающий меч или что там вам, ангелам, положено, но поспорить готов: если ты и рубишь головы грешникам, то не смеёшься от радости, когда очередная катится с плеч.

Стив кивнул и сел рядом. Сложенные крылья мешались, царапали стену, и он осторожно распустил одно, обнял им Старка. Тот обхватил колени руками и устроил подбородок поверх затасканных и местами прожжённых штанов.

\- Расскажи мне о том, как ушёл, - попросил он, нисколько не боясь близости крыла. Жёсткое и горячее, с извилистыми сосудами в толще перепонки  и жутковатым когтем, торчащим от сустава вверх, оно, по мнению Стива, должно было вызывать отвращение. Но, очевидно, не вызывало. – Тебе не дали кого-то защитить? Кого?

\- Моего друга, - пробормотал Стив. – Я за ним присматривал. Он за мной тоже, пока я был жив.

\- Как-то не очень он за тобой присматривал, судя по результатам, прости уж, - Тони поёрзал в крыле, как в натянутом шатре, привалился тяжёлой головой к руке Стива. – Хорошо, ты стал его ангелом-хранителем – и?..

\- И однажды Баки попался одному жуткому колдуну, - пробормотал Стив. Всё пережитое вспыхнуло в нём заново и с новой силой. – Не знаю, каким чернокнижием он пробавлялся, но оно и его не пощадило. Он стал как живой мертвец. Нет, даже хуже. Лицо как череп в красной коже, его так и звали – Красный Череп. Его магия так заморочила Баки голову, что тот сам себя позабыл и, ну... едва-едва вспомнил меня, когда увидел.

\- Погоди-ка, я слышал об этом, - встрепенулся Тони. – Был такой с полсотни лет тому назад или даже больше, а потом пропал, как не бывало. В хрониках писали о взрыве и чуть ли не Апокалипсисе вне срока.

\- Я очень постарался камня на камне не оставить от замка, где он держал Баки и других, - признался Стив. – Разгневался. Тогда и лишился тех крыльев. Вроде как запятнал и недостоин. Священный гнев – не оправдание, если летишь нарушать шестую заповедь. Правда, мне не удалось ни убить колдуна, ни спасти Баки. Я пытался помочь, пытался... остановить его.  Спасти. Но колдун наобещал ему столько всего, и живого меня впридачу, тут и святой бы не устоял. Он перестал слышать мой голос. А когда снова начал – было слишком поздно.

Он не стал договаривать. Только вспомнил, как это было больно – когда зовёшь и зовёшь человека из пропасти, а он летит в неё всё ниже и ниже, и никак не поймать, не остановить, так что приходится лететь следом, зная, что спасения не будет – и даже это не помогает.

\- Я пытался, - повторил Стив.

Тони затих у него под боком; потом Стив почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение к руке.

\- Где он сейчас? – спросил Старк. – Твой неспасённый друг?

\- В Чистилище. Искупает причинённое зло, - Стив помолчал. – Он не был виноват, это всё злое чародейство. Но Череп заставил его творить зло, и это не смоешь, если не раскаялся. Или если кто-нибудь не молится за тебя, и лучше бы не словами.

\- Я-то думал, - проговорил Тони негромко, - почему у тебя такие мозоли на пальцах. Как у солдата. Ты так с тех пор и не вернулся туда, наверх?

\- Нет, - ответил Стив. -  Я не могу. Но даже если бы мог – на земле творится слишком много бед, Тони. Уговорами из-за правого плеча многого не добьёшься. Я пробовал, и не получилось. Поэтому я нашёл другой способ. Может быть, если я сумею уничтожить побольше зла... понимаешь?

\- Ну да, тебя простят, и его следом, - вздохнул Старк. – И ты, вместо того чтобы каяться и биться лбом в пол, стал приходить к тем, кто занимается чернокнижием. Не убивал, просто пугал до усрачки.

\- Язык, Тони, - попросил Стив, невольно морщась и улыбаясь разом. – Я всё-таки оттуда, - он указал наверх, где за расписным куполом башни угадывалось недоступное Старку небо.

Против ожиданий, Тони не стал упираться и заявлять, что будет, если пожелает, поминать всех чертей разом. Только принялся моститься под боком у Стива и тыкать того под локоть, словно кот, уминающий неудобства бытия перед тем, как устроиться спать.

\- Не надо было столько пить, - пробурчал он, - и, может, мне с пьяных глаз кажется лишнее, но... ты только что мне предложил выход, нет?

\- Разве? – Стив прикрыл его крылом и для верности и удобства обнял за плечи. – Какой именно?

\- Ну как же, - Тони шумно зевнул. – Творить добро. Если ты вправду сможешь помочь мне запустить его в небо, я столько добра натворю – в сто лет не забудут!

Стив, сам не веря в то что может смеяться после того, как всё прожитое и случившееся всколыхнулось  в нём, рассмеялся и теснее обнял его крылом.

\- Спи, - сказал он. – Спи. Я буду беречь твой сон.

Он не ожидал, что действительно придётся. Но Тони спал беспокойно, ворочался и тыкал его под рёбра, а потом застонал, не просыпаясь, стал звать кого-то, метаться и стонать так жалобно, что Стив из лучших побуждений и человеколюбия перетащил его с пола к себе на руки, укутал крыльями и принялся укачивать, точно лихорадящего младенца. Будить Тони он не стал, жалея – и добился лишь того, что Тони затих, тяжело и трудно дыша, потом открыл совершенно чёрные от расплывшихся зрачков глаза и сказал с потрясающей ясностью глубоко спящего человека:

\- Я хочу летать.

Это было сказано так, что Стив решился окончательно. Тони мог быть резок на язык и определённо во многом был грешен; навскидку Стив мог бы сказать, что он гневлив, самолюбив и вовсе не смиренен, а уж что до постов, то Старк если  и постился, так по забывчивости, а не чтобы укрощать плоть. Но было и другое – то, что Стив в нём чувствовал и видел, прозревая в сердце. Бесстрашие. Нестерпимый порыв к высоте. Желание сделать лучше, чем было сделано прежде. Невозможность жить простой, сытой и ленивой жизнью без лишних мыслей и опасных мечтаний, как большинство людей. Та самая искра, что входит в тело из божьей руки, чтобы осветить душу и не давать ей покоя. Старк мог презирать всё, что не мог измерить, разобрать и собрать заново, но душа у него была крепкая и чистая, как сталь, и быстрая, как молния.  

И Стив не мог просто так оставить его и дальше беспомощно смотреть в желанные небеса.

Просыпался Старк мучительно. Охал, хватался за больную голову, вполголоса ругался. Потом замер, осознав, что уже не сидит на полу, а лежит у Стива практически на коленях, уставился на него снизу вверх и заметил:

\- А я думал, мне приснилось.

\- Нет, - усмехнулся Стив. – Хотя спал ты как кошка над самым очагом. Вертелся и всё такое прочее.

На физиономии Тони проступило откровенное ехидство – и самая капелька растерянности.

\- Знаешь, - сказал он доверительно, - о такой очаг не грех и обжечься. Я-то думал, ты бесполый.

Стив, впервые за чертовски долгое время, мысленно выругался. 

И покраснел.

***

\- И вот здесь ты живёшь, - потрясённо сказал Тони. Недавний полёт, во время которого Стив изо всех сил пытался не упустить ёрзавшего Старка из рук, а сам Тони пытался увидеть всё вокруг и издавал радостные вопли, произвёл на него впечатление, что и говорить. Но вырубленная в высокой горе пещера, казалось, поразила его даже больше всего остального.  – Подальше от людей, никакого тебе маленького райского сада, никаких арф и фимиама...

\- Если сесть вот здесь, - сказал Стив, указывая на обточенный ветрами и дождями уступ, - и закрыть глаза, слышно ветер. Он поёт лучше арф, правда. А снизу, из долины, поднимаются запахи.

\- И они лучше, чем фимиам, - пробормотал Тони, глядя с обрыва вниз. – Да?

\- Только не в те дни, когда там стригут овец и разбрасывают по полям навоз, - усмехнулся Стив. – Но весной – да, лучше. Осторожней там у края, ладно?

Тони уселся на выступе и свесил ноги. Головокружительная высота, как Стив убедился в самом начале их странного путешествия, нисколько его не пугала, напротив – тянула к себе, и это пугало самого Стива.

\- Я смотрю сверху вниз на облака, - сказал Тони. – Я наконец-то смотрю на них _сверху_.

Стив подошёл и сел с ним рядом, глядя на проступавшую в разрывах бегущих туч зелёную и голубую землю далеко внизу.

\- Голова не кружится? – спросил он, придержал Тони за плечо. – Тут пустой воздух, как... как снятое молоко.

Старк кивнул.

\- Не страшно, и не такое переживали. Хотя в голове у меня шумит, но не знаю, от чего больше. От высоты? От полёта? - он покосился на Стива и прибавил совсем тихо. – От тебя?

Стив, давным-давно привыкший к ветру, обдирающему лицо, и к тому чувству, что возникает, когда от пропасти под ногами сердце проваливается в груди, снова почувствовал и то, и другое. Скулы засаднило, мягко стукнуло в висках, а сердце пропустило удар.

\- Тони, - проговорил он. – Мне нужно кое-что тебе показать. Очень важное.

Стоически вздохнув, Старк поднялся.

\- Догадываюсь, - сказал он; в блестящих глазах Стив видел тревогу и азарт. – У тебя есть трофей, верно?

\- Откуда ты?.. – Стив даже крыльями хлопнул, подняв небольшой вихрь. Старк только вздохнул.

\- «Книгой о зеркалах»* я не ограничивался, читал и Органон. Ты что-то забрал у Красного Черепа. Что-то очень могущественное и опасное, верно? Потому и колебался так долго. Ты и сейчас не уверен, стоит ли давать мне эту штуку. Что это, Стив? Чаша Грааля?

Стив мотнул головой.

\- Тогда какой-нибудь волшебный декокт? – Старк прищурился, раздумывая. – Нет, мелковато. Сам философский камень? Черепу всё-таки удалось его создать?

\- Нет, - Стив помолчал, потом кивнул в сторону пещеры. Он сам вытаскивал камни из вырезанной ветром и временем скалы – сначала чтобы заглушить боль утраты, потом – чтобы труд не пропал зря. – Он там. Я покажу тебе.

\- Звучит опасно. И интересно, и вроде как запретный плод и ящик Пандоры, - Тони, не колеблясь, пошёл за Стивом внутрь. – Никогда не мог устоять перед тем, чего нельзя, но хочется... погоди, ты вот на этом спишь? На голом камне?

\- Крылья греют, - пробормотал Стив, отодвигая в сторону сложенный из плит дольмен. – К тому же сплю я редко. Тони, Череп никогда бы не справился с множеством хороших людей, если бы у него не было вот этого, - он выпрямился, держа в руках железную шкатулку, сплошь покрытую письменами.

При первом же взгляде на знаки, выбитые в металле, Тони издал нечеловеческий вопль, от которого по горной гряде побежало многоголосое дробное эхо, а Стив едва не выронил шкатулку и отшатнулся, крепко сжимая её в руке.

\- Что?.. Тони!

\- Мой отец, - рявкнул Старк, пылая глазами, как самый настоящий демон, - искал эту чёртову штуку всю свою жизнь. Я знаю эти письмена! Я... – он осёкся и явным усилием воли заставил себя прибавить уже гораздо более спокойным голосом, - я не сошёл с ума. Правда. И не собираюсь убивать направо и налево, чтобы заполучить то, что внутри. Веришь?

Стив оглядел его – растрёпанного, с горящими глазами и пятнами вдохновенного румянца на скулах, - и медленно кивнул.

\- Я просто... ах же чёрт, эта штука даже лучше философского камня, - объяснил Старк, облизывая взглядом письмена. – Опасная, непонятная и могучая, как... как ты. Одним словом, глаз не отвести.

\- Не совсем то, что я хотел бы услышать, но я, кажется, понимаю, - Стив поставил шкатулку на плоский камень дольмена и отщёлкнул крышку. Голубое сияние рванулось во все стороны разом, затопило пещеру и выжгло все тени по углам.

\- Один маленький вопрос, - пробормотал Тони, часто моргая от льющегося безжалостного света, - как его подключить, но это в принципе решаемо, добавить пару деталей и закрепить как следует...

\- Это не главный вопрос, - оборвал его Стив. Отчего-то ему сделалось нехорошо. Конечно, Старк был необычным человеком, но хватит ли этого, чтобы сопротивляться Кубу? Не случится ли так, что он, Стив, собственными руками поможет Тони превратиться в одержимое жаждой власти и знаний чудовище? – Главный – это то, что ты согласишься отдать ему как плату.

\- Жадный, да? – Тони поглядел на истекающий светом Куб и вздохнул. – Накрой его, а? Что отдал Череп? Бессмертную душу?

\- И не одну, - подтвердил Стив, с облегчением закрывая шкатулку. Свет Куба рассерженно задрожал в воздухе и истаял, оставив за собой запах грозы, и ладонью Стив чувствовал, как сердито дышит вновь запертый Куб. Словно живое существо, которое поманили свободой и обманули, снова захлопнув клетку. – Своя у него была тухлая, потому-то он и брал в плен хороших людей. Достойных людей.

\- И кормил ими этого молодца, а взамен получал силы творить чародейство, - проворчал Старк, глядя на шкатулку так, как Адам, должно быть, смотрел на надкушенное яблоко. – Знаешь, возьмём-ка его с собой в Башню. Была у меня пара фолиантов из отцовского наследия.

Стив кивнул, испытывая недостойное облегчение от того, что ничего не нужно решать прямо сейчас, и спрятал шкатулку себе под крыло.

\- А теперь, - заявил Старк так легко, словно об этом было говорено-переговорено, - покажи мне свои рисунки.

Стив уставился на него. Он и не заикался о том, что рисует. Тони закатил глаза и ткнул пальцем поочерёдно в стаканчик с кистями, приткнувшийся в самом тёмном углу, грубый каменный табурет и плоский камень, служивший Стиву мольбертом.

\- Органон, помнишь? – ухмыльнулся он. – Старик Аристотель во многом ошибался, но не в этом. Да хватило бы пары взглядов сверху вниз, чтобы у тебя руки зачесались что-нибудь этакое воплотить и передать.

\- Иногда смертные меня поражают, - проворчал Стив, вынимая из каменной ниши наверху свиток пергамента. – Нет. Иногда _ты_ меня поражаешь.

\- Поверь, это вполне взаимно, - заявил Старк, щурясь на тщательно прорисованные на пергаменте горы и долину. – Если тебя это утешит, у меня тоже руки чешутся, только не рисовать.

\- Собрать что-нибудь этакое? – предположил Стив, удивляясь тому, что не испытывает смущения, показывая кому-то плоды своих трудов. – Чтобы летало и грохотало над ущельем?

Тони рассмеялся и кивнул, продолжая рассматривать пергамент. Потом перевёл взгляд на Стива и заметил уважительно:

\- А я и раньше догадывался, что всё это враньё, насчёт того, что ангелы ничего, кроме труб и пламенных мечей, в руках и держать-то не умеют.

\- Врёшь, - ухмыльнулся Стив и изумился тому, что помнит, как это – ухмыляться. – Не думал ты об ангелах вообще.

\- Вру, - легко согласился Тони, бережно свернул пергамент и вернул Стиву. – Хочу подольститься. Догадываешься, зачем?

Стив пожал плечами. Потом сообразил и кивнул. Сюда он нёс Тони на руках, но это было по необходимости, хоть и не без удовольствия, а теперь Тони просил о большем. Стив взял его на руки, постоял на самом краю пропасти, давая возможность передумать.

Тони нетерпеливо заёрзал у него в руках, мотнул головой, требуя лететь, и Стив камнем кинулся вниз, на лету разворачивая крылья.

Это был лучший полёт за всю его жизнь. Самый лихой, самый долгий. И самый прекрасный, потому что Тони действительно нравилось летать. Он не выворачивался из рук, не хватался за крылья и не визжал, требуя вернуть себя на землю, а восторженно шипел и восклицал, время от времени принимаясь самозабвенно ругаться от радости.

Ругательств Стив по-прежнему не одобрял. А вот всё остальное – ещё как одобрял. Теперь все прошлые ночи и дни, когда он в одиночестве кружил над миром, то тёмным, то светлым, а то пронизанным луной, казались такими пустыми. Одинокими.

Летать было куда лучше, когда летаешь не один.

Кажется, Старк тоже так считал, потому что, вновь оказавшись на тверди земной, потянулся на цыпочки и неловко, по-ребячьи смущённо клюнул Стива в щёку. Губы у него были жёсткие, обветренные и потрескавшиеся.

\- Спасибо, - буркнул он. – Сделай вид, что ничего такого не было и вообще я обалдел от высоты, ага?

Стив, до глубины души тронутый этим неожиданным порывом, кивнул.

Пора было возвращаться.

***

\- Что это такое?!

Вопрос был самый что ни на есть идиотский – даже ребёнок знает, что значит столб жирного дыма, тянущегося к небесам и толпа, роем злых ос облепившая башенную стену, - но Стив не держал на Старка зла. Не глупость это была, а недоверие, какое охватывает всякого, кто, возвращаясь из путешествия, застаёт свой дом в беде.

\- Они жгут мою Башню! – завопил Тони уже через секунду. – Они, чтоб их... Стив! Давай вниз!

Стив сунул ему шкатулку, до того зажатую между рукой и крылом, и крепче ухватил силящегося вырваться Старка.

\- Не... дури! – потребовал он. Внизу орали, кричали и тыкали пальцами, заметив их; Стив видел крошечную, как игрушку, катапульту, которую спешно разворачивали от стены в их сторону. Конечно, попасть в них с такой высоты было трудно, но не невозможно, и были ещё стрелы, со свистом резавшие воздух в паре футов под ним. Опуститься вниз было бы можно, будь он по-прежнему ангелом – любой из небесного воинства умел, не прилагая больших усилий, являться невидимым, да и стрелы не причинили бы ему вреда,  - но теперь Стив был не один, и Тони был всего лишь человек. – Там стрелы!

\- Там мой дракон! – заорал Тони. – Дубина! Отцовы книги, все мои машины, всё! Какая муха их укусила?!

\- Ты важнее! – рыкнул Стив и, заложив вираж, едва разминулся с пущенным снизу ядром. Что-то в нём было не так, но он не успел понять, что именно: охваченное пламенем, оно пролетело совсем близко и взорвалось в воздухе, осыпав их острыми жалящими осколками.  Дохнуло жаром, порохом и горелым маслом, как из печи, и Стив услышал, как Тони резко выдохнул: коротким, жутким звуком.

В следующую же секунду что-то тёплое потекло у него по рукам, и Стива обожгло пониманием. Тони не вскрикнул и не выпустил шкатулки из рук, но солёный запах, заполнивший ощетинившийся стрелами воздух, ни с чем нельзя было перепутать. И горечь потери, мгновенно заполнившую грудь – тоже.

Он, Стив, снова не смог защитить того, кого должен был.

Сжав зубы, он сложил крылья и понёсся вниз, вертясь и уворачиваясь от жалящих стрел. Ветер внизу трепал королевские штандарты, но у Стива не было времени думать о том, что это значит. Тони болтался в его руках и молчал. От этого молчания и от быстрого жадного тепла, бегущего по рукам, Стиву было куда страшнее, чем когда пришлось умирать самому. Даже страшнее, чем смотреть в глаза Баки и не видеть в них ничего, кроме злого морока.

\- Держись, - бормотал он, ныряя между ядрами и стрелами. Теперь в них палили всем, что только было внизу, и Стив никак не мог понять, как такое объяснить, почему именно сейчас. Кто приказал штурмом брать башню колдуна  - не колдуна, нет, но откуда бы об этом знать простым солдатам, - и почему...

Он не успел додумать. Доски и балки треснули под ним, тело отозвалось дрожащей быстрой болью, обломки чиркнули по плечам, крыльям и лицу, по глазам ударило пылью, и Стив, держа Тони, рухнул на спину рядом с драконьим хвостом, в последнюю секунду успев накрыть себя и Старка крылом от рушащихся с пробитого свода обломков.

Потом он отвёл крыло и уставился на Тони. Тот лежал, тяжело и сипло дыша, по груди расплывалось жирное алое пятно. Воздух с шипением входил в множество крошечных ран от пробивших тело осколков, и на губах у Старка пузырилась кровь.

Нельзя было терять ни секунды, и Стив рванул из сведённых предсмертной судорогой пальцев шкатулку. Время сомнений кончилось, и выбор, которого он так страшился, истаял в быстро текущей из слабого смертного тела крови.

\- Держись, - прошептал Стив. Он распахнул шкатулку, вынул Куб, полыхнувший ледяным синим сиянием, поднёс к пробитой груди. – Держись, Тони. Ты только не умирай. Не оставляй меня одного, ну пожалуйста, - он поднял голову к пробитому куполу, где в тонко струящемся чёрном дыму, как в рамке, плыло безоблачное голубое небо, и впервые за всё время своих скитаний по-настоящему взмолился. – Помоги. Он хороший человек. Может, он и не чтит имя твоё, но без него мир станет хуже.

Небо молчало ему в лицо. Высокое, равнодушное, слишком далёкое, чтобы услышать. Зато Куб слышал: дрожал в руках, нетерпеливо тянулся светящимися пальцами к раскрытой беспомощной груди, чуял скорую поживу.

\- Пожалуйста, - повторил Стив, уже ни на что не надеясь. Он знал, что не получит помощи. Что не заслуживает её – с чего бы? Он должен был блюсти чистоту. Быть как это небо – безразличным, незапятнанным. Глухим.

Свет в его пальцах дрогнул, и Куб, словно острая льдинка, вывернулся из руки, на глазах обтаивая по граням и обтекая светящейся водой. Она ручьём пролилась Тони в грудь прежде, чем Стив успел сказать хоть что-нибудь и даже раньше, чем он успел по-настоящему испугаться, застыла в раскрытой ране, останавливая кровь.

Свет погас. Вспыхнул снова. Погас опять – Стив перестал дышать, как и Тони, - и, моргнув несколько раз, точно свеча на ветру, загорелся ровным ясным пламенем.

Стив не успел даже обрадоваться. Даже перевести дух. Густеющий дым туманными змеями заползал в зал, тянулся по стенам, выбивался из неровной дыры в потолке, и в этом дыму Тони закашлялся, сел и дико огляделся по сторонам.

\- Точно не ад, - констатировал он. – Но близко. Что... – тут он глянул на свою грудь и переменился в лице. – Но я вроде как по-прежнему не хочу пить кровь младенцев и резать чёрных петухов в полнолуние.

\- Вознесёшь хвалу всевышнему, - торопливо сказал Стив, зная, что именно он, всевышний, и приложил свою могучую волю к тому, чтобы Куб не пожрал Старка, как бесчисленные души до него. Может быть, небеса не были такими уж глухими. – Потом. Вставай!

Тони вскочил на ноги, воскликнул:

\- Дубина!

Тот скрипяще отозвался откуда-то из-под драконьего брюха. Стив успел увидеть, что почти все подпорки из-под дракона вынуты, а сам Дубина, скрежеща, оттаскивает в сторону последний стопор. Дракон, идеально сбалансированный, не рухнул, а закачался на месте и замер, цепляясь крыльями за кладку стен, и Тони выдохнул:

\- Ну, теперь _я_ – как громовица. Так и чувствуется, правда, - он глянул на Стива. – Не знаю, какая вожжа попала под хвост Стейну, но выясню. И очень быстро.

\- Они стреляют ядрами с твоим клеймом, - запоздало спохватился Стив. – Почему? Я думал, король тебе благоволит.

\- Благоволит, - ядовито повторил Тони и подошёл к дракону. С каждым его шагом металлическое чудовище отзывалось всё ясней: вот блеснул под поднявшейся заслонкой века хрустальный глаз, вот по чешуйкам тела прошла, шелестя металлом, безупречная волна, вот дрогнул кончик хвоста. Свет, лившийся из груди Тони, будил дракона, втекал в него, тонкими предгрозовыми огнями играл на гребне. – Потому-то, видно, и послал по мою душу всю королевскую рать... вооружив их пушками, которые делал мой отец.

\- И ты сам, - предположил Стив. Тони тяжело вздохнул.

\- Ничего от тебя не скроешь. Да, и я сам. Не оправдание, конечно, но как ты думаешь, отчего я тут заперся, точно сыч?

Вместо ответа Стив только кивнул и помог Тони подняться дракону на загривок. Гибкая шея прогнулась, приняв новый вес, а затем дракон по-настоящему ожил. Глаза загорелись золотом, все чешуйки на миг встали дыбом и, звеня, улеглись в идеальном порядке, хвост свился в кольцо и ударил, снося мешающую стену.

\- Я никого не стану убивать, - пообещал Тони сверху. Голос у него тоже был новый, драконий. – Сожгу все эти проклятые пушки и хорошенько всех напугаю. Стив... – он кашлянул. – Ты ведь не смоешься под шумок? Понимаю, это не в твоих привычках, но...

\- Даже если король послал их за тобой, а обо мне не знает, - сказал Стив, - это слишком вовремя, чтобы быть совпадением.

Дракон изогнул шею и набрал воздуха в ноздри. Густой дым втягивался внутрь, и с каждой секундой в железном брюхе жарче пылал огонь.

\- Значит, кто-то знал о том, что я ищу философский камень, - сказал Тони. Его голос отражался от металла и делался звонким, как боевая труба. – И как только понял, хотя я не знаю, как именно, что я добыл то, что хотел...

\- Эти письмена на шкатулке, - быстро сказал Стив, выглядывая в окно. Внизу уже катили штурмовые лестницы и башни, цеплялись крюками за зубцы стены. – Уверен, они... Тони, что?...

Старк скатился вниз по драконьей шее, и металлическое чудовище, лишившись седока, жалобно загудело и вздрогнуло, как брошенный под дождём пёс.

\- Всё в порядке, - торопливо заявил Старк. – Просто я идиот. Забыл две ужасно важные вещи.

Он метнулся куда-то к стене, распахнул придвинутый к ней сундук, другой, зарылся по пояс, выбрасывая всё подряд: книги, побитую молью парадную мантию, неясные детали, смятую бронзовую чашу, пустые бутылки, - и выпрямился, торжествуя.

\- Вот, - выдохнул он, протягивая Стиву круглый щит. Стив растерянно взял его, примерил по руке. – Держи. Пригодится. Меча-то у тебя нет, верно? Ну и вот. Я сам делал.

Стив бросил взгляд на щит; тот казался лёгким, почти игрушечным, белая звезда в середине блестела так, словно Старк только что её покрасил.

\- Просто поверь, - сказал Тони. – Он много чего выдержит. От молний, и то не...

\- А вторая? – спросил Стив. С каждой секундой щит казался ему всё роднее. Словно живой, льнул к руке. Обещал быть настоящей защитой для сирых и убогих – если у него, Стива, хватит храбрости его использовать. – Вторая важная вещь?

Тони вздохнул, решаясь, преодолел ту пару шагов, что всё ещё их разделяла, обнял Стива за шею и крепко поцеловал в губы.

\- В прошлый раз, дурак, не решился, - проворчал он. – Но теперь я Тони Старк, человек и железный дракон. И... и просто. Что бы там его чёртово величество Стейн ни задумал, я...

Стив, наконец, опомнился от этого внезапного поцелуя. Это было не так уж просто. Когда ты таскаешь оружие за синьором и светишь всеми рёбрами наперечёт, никто не кидается тебе на шею с поцелуями. Когда ты ангел – тем более. Он и надеяться давно перестал – но вот.

Не случайность. Не порыв ошалевшего от счастья высоты человека. Даже не поцелуй из благодарности, потому что благодарить-то полагалось ему, а не Тони.

\- Когда всё это кончится, - сказал он хрипло, - мы сядем и...

\- Ага, обсудим, начиная с Овидия*, - ухмыльнулся Тони. -  Будь другом, закинь меня на дракона. И Дубину не забудь.

 

9. Для **Мойра*** на заявку:

_После событий в Вашингтоне, на фальшивой могиле Фьюри Наташа передала Стиву папку. Кроме всего прочего в папке была и та самая видеозапись от 16.12.91. Стив долго изучал всё это и пришел к Старку.Он показал ему всю папку. Все материалы и в конце этот ролик с его родителями. Потом события по фильму ГВ. И в момент, когда они уже в том бункере и Тони видит перед собой ноутбук с надписью 16 декабря 1991 года, он четко понимает что именно там увидит. Как он поступит? и что будет дальше при таком раскладе?_

Полностью заявке не соответствует хотя бы в силу моей глубокой убеждённости в том, что если бы Тони показали эту запись до, а не в процессе, никакого бункера (по крайней мере, в том его виде, в каком он был в ГВ) не было бы.

Уже не было бы.

 

Срывайте розы поскорей

\- Повтори-ка, Кэп, будь так добр.

Бессонную ночь они делили на троих: он, Старк и папка серого картона с дешёвыми тряпочными завязками. Совсем невинная на вид; ну что опасного может в такой храниться?

Прежде чем явиться к Старку, Стив прочёл содержимое трижды, надеясь найти хоть какую-то зацепку, несостыковку, следы подделки – и не сумел. Теперь Тони смотрел на него удивлённо и – пока ещё – непонимающе, а у Стива всё внутри сворачивалось в свинцово-тяжёлый узел дурного предчувствия.

\- У меня появилась новая информация о  ГИДРе, которую ты должен знать, - повторил он и заставил себя посмотреть Тони в глаза. Пока ещё живые и не обожжённые болью, но это ненадолго.

Невыносимо тошно было смотреть в глаза тому, кого вот-вот разобьёшь на куски.

\- Ага, мне не почудилось, - констатировал Старк и уставился на него в ответ. – Стив, да что с тобой? Выглядишь - краше в гроб кладут, прости за откровенность. Что стряслось? Всего лишь ГИДРА. Ты её молотил, начиная с сорок второго, пора бы попривыкнуть.

Стив покрепче прижал папку ладонью. До того, как приехать к Тони, он думал, долго и мучительно колебался: говорить или нет. Стоит ли давным-давно отболевшая трагедия из прошлого того, чтобы сейчас ворошить этот змеиный узел. Насколько это может быть рискованно для Старка, учитывая некоторые дополнительные обстоятельства. Чем это может быть чревато.

Со всех сторон логичнее и неизмеримо проще выходило – промолчать.

«Панические атаки», - думал он, в третий раз пробегая глазами желтоватые листы. – «Бессонница. Проблемы с алкоголем. Фирменный психоз с предметами из чужих рук. Что-то ещё, о чём я не знаю. То, что заставило его собрать Альтрона. Вот этому человеку я собираюсь вывалить всё начистоту – а стоит ли?»

Искушение было огромное. Почти непреодолимое. Просто сделать вид, что ни о чём таком не знаешь. Оставить Тони хотя бы то, что он сумел для себя построить, не бить по больному, не обострять и без того сложные отношения в команде... к чёрту, сложные отношения между ними двумя.  Просто пощадить, не говоря всей правды. Проявить рассудительность и даже в каком-то смысле милосердие, не нагружая и без того дёрганого Старка свежеоткрывшимся кошмаром, и ради чего? Ради призрачной правоты?  Ради возможности сказать, глядя в перекошенное болью утраты лицо – зато я тебе не врал?

Как будто это утешает. Чужая честность порой страшнее любой пытки.

\- Стив, - негромко сказал Старк и тронул его руку, давившую папку, как ядовитую змею. – Веришь или нет, я себе уже надумал столько ужасного, что... словом, что бы у тебя там ни было, вряд ли оно хуже.

Стив издал хриплый смешок. Да, в этом был весь Тони. Поставь его перед пропастью, из которой скалится хтоническое чудище – и он, как Одиссей, немедленно бросится вниз, чтобы пересчитать ему все зубы, и постарается погибнуть, искупая грехи.

\- Это не только о ГИДРе, это... более личное. Я должен тебе рассказать. Ненавижу это, но должен.

Ладонь поверх его руки двинулась, сжала.

\- Для начала, - заявил Старк, - ты должен успокоиться. Кстати, поверить не могу, что я такое говорю, но и Капитан Америка вваливается ко мне в четыре утра не каждую ночь. Кофе? Чего-нибудь покрепче?

\- Сделай двойную порцию, - попросил Стив. От жёсткой ладони Старка текло тепло, но всё равно было холодно. – Меня не возьмёт, а вот тебе пригодится.

\- Да что там такое? – Тони постучал пальцем по папке. – Кэп, не искушай, ты моё любопытство знаешь. Знаешь ведь? Жуткая штука, ни границ, ни преград.

Стив кивнул. Любопытство Тони Старка, если бы кто сумел получить его в чистой форме, должно было лежать в Парижской палате мер и весов. Под стеклом, с табличкой: «эталон».

\- Ну так... – подогнал Старк. – Что?

\- Твои родители, - сказал Стив. Язык еле шевелился во рту. – Их смерть не была случайностью, Тони. Мне жаль.

Несколько секунд Тони переваривал услышанное, потом медленно проговорил:

\- До сих пор я надеялся, что  всё хотя бы случилось быстро, они и понять ничего не..., - он замолчал, глядя на Стива. Того всего скрутило изнутри. Судя по лицу Старка, с ним было то же самое. – Значит, успели. Прежде чем покажешь, что принёс, ответь на один вопрос, а?

Стив немо кивнул. Сказать он по-прежнему ничего не мог. Не сейчас. Не когда Тони смотрел на него тёмными жгучими глазами, ясными и безжалостными, как сама правда.

\- Почему ты? – спросил Старк. – Нет, не так. Почему именно у тебя такое лицо, словно это ты причастен и вообще лично устроил конец света? Концы света – это моя специальность, не отбивай у меня хлеб.

В голове у Стива вспыхнул, как ярко подсвеченная диорама, застрявший в памяти кадр: седые волосы Говарда, старое – никогда он не видел Говарда таким старым, - лицо, уткнувшееся в песок дорожки.

\- Потому что я причастен, - выговорил он. От правды должно было стать легче, но что-то всё не становилось. – Это и моя вина. В том числе.

\- Не неси ерунды, в девяносто первом ты ещё спал, как ты мог быть прича... – Тони оборвал себя на полуслове, нахмурился, не спуская с лица Стива напряжённого взгляда. – ГИДРА? Советы? Кто-нибудь из наших? Роджерс, не молчи, ну! Начал – заканчивай!

\- Всё вместе, - выговорил Стив. Слова наждаком обдирали горло. – ГИДРА, Советы... и Баки.

\- Баки, – повторил Старк, морща лоб в попытке вспомнить. – Это кто ещё такой?

\- Мой друг, - тяжело сказал Стив. – Росли вместе. Служили тоже. Потом он погиб.

Тони откинулся на спинку стула и вздохнул.

\- Давай-ка с самого начала, - сказал он. – Прости, что заставляю всё это ворошить, но... Пятница! Принеси чего-нибудь покрепче. Нам с Капитаном критично нужно выпить. За упокой двух душ.

Стив смотрел на то, как из ниши в столе выезжают стаканы, и как Тони берёт один из них и касается кромки удивительно яркими для мужчины губами. Он тоже отпил из своего, и это, конечно, не могло помочь, но почему-то помогло. Словно прожгло дорожку для первых, шершавых и неловких слов.

\- Я его узнал, - сказал Стив. – Зимнего Солдата. Да, того самого. Уверен, Наташа тебе рассказала кое-что, да и в новостях не всё подчистили о перестрелке. Не говоря уж о том, что случилось на спутниках ГИДРы.

\- Не каждый день кто-то почти успешно убивает директора Щ.И.Т.а и устраивает конец света с фейерверком и шлюхами, - согласился Старк, изучая содержимое своего стакана. – Ладно, прости, про шлюх было чтоб разрядить обстановку. Этот парень с железкой вместо руки – твой друг из прошлого, верно я понял?

\- Да, - кивнул Стив. Легче всё никак не становилось, и от вида Старка, усиленно цепляющегося за любые темы, кроме той, что по-настоящему мучила, делалось ещё тошней. – Да. Его признали погибшим ещё в сорок третьем.

\- А на самом деле он, разумеется, не погиб, экая неожиданность, - Тони помолчал. – Я вижу только два возможных объяснения такой, прости, живучести. Первое: ГИДРА и фокусы Доктора Смерть, как его там...

\- Арним Зола, - пробормотал Стив, кривясь. Даже сейчас просто произнести это имя было как хлебнуть кислоты.

\- Да-да, он самый, - Тони пожевал губами. – Второе: Тессеракт. Но ты его очень удачно утопил в океане, так что остаётся только ГИДРА, пока всё верно? И он причастен к гибели моих...

Он не договорил. Хлебнул ещё, запивая несказанное, и смерил взглядом папку.

\- Тони, - почти беззвучно сказал Стив. Ему казалось, что он кричит, как во сне, но собственный голос словно треснул. – Тони, ты только постарайся отнестись спокойно. Это всё равно не получится, я понимаю, родители...

\- Слушай, Кэп, если в чём и нельзя было упрекнуть моего старика, так это в беззубости, - оскалился Тони. Теперь видно было, насколько он испуган – а ведь ещё ничего толком не началось по-настоящему. – Он ГИДРу ненавидел – ну, думаю, ты в курсе, - и отнюдь не беспомощно. Драл ей зад по мере сил, искал тебя и строил дубинки подлиннее как раз на такой случай. Господи, да твоя Пегги у нас время от времени пила чай, одного этого хватило бы... – он снова замолчал, побарабанил пальцами по столу. – ГИДРА всё-таки добралась до него, и в процессе поучаствовал твой приятель с фронта.

Это не было вопросом, но Стив кивнул.

\- А мама... – тут Старку вновь изменила кажущаяся деловитость, - ну, словом... оказалась рядом. Неудачно.

\- Мне правда очень жаль, Тони.

Он ведь не врал, и слова были все как положено, но соболезнования прозвучали настолько беспомощно, что Стива опалило злым стыдом. Старк, впрочем, только отмахнулся.

\- Я своё отрыдал, Стив, и притом давно. Не то, что заживает до конца, но то, с чем можно жить, поверь мне. Обадайя был замешан?

Стив покачал головой.

\- Не знаю, - сказал он. – Не уверен. Может быть.

\- Ванко? Хаммер? Пим? – Тони выбрасывал слова, как карты на стол. – Нет, насчёт Пима я зря. Не настолько они с отцом не ладили, да и мужик он неплохой, только упёртый.

\- Я не знаю, Тони, - повторил Стив. – Всё, что у меня есть – эта папка. И ту Наташа еле достала.

Тони протянул бестрепетную руку.

\- Прелюдия была долгой, - заявил он. – Кстати, спасибо за эту... деликатность, что ли? Как называется, когда не сразу тяжёлым по голове, а сначала кричат: «поберегись»?

\- Дружба, - хмуро сказал Стив, отдавая ему папку. - Послушай, Старк... Тони. Я редко о чём-то прошу, и ты не обязан, но вот прямо сейчас – пожалуйста, сделай как я прошу. Просто обещай, не спрашивая.

Тони дёрнул завязки папки, но открывать не стал.

\- Обычно ты приказываешь, я отбиваю себе лоб фейспалмами, делаю по-своему, а потом оказывается, что ты был прав, а я гениально ошибался, - заметил он. – Ты – и просишь? Достаточно необычно, чтобы я хотя бы попробовал выйти за пределы стандартного сценария. Ну, и что именно я  тебе только что пообещал?

\- Что прочтёшь всё до конца, а потом возьмёшь тайм-аут, - быстро сказал Стив. – Сразу после того, как посмотришь последнюю запись. Не бросишься натягивать броню, а дашь себе время опомниться и подумать.

\- Тебя послушать, так я скор на расправу  и вообще маньяк с привычкой рубить сгоряча, - буркнул Старк. – Ну хорошо, иногда меня заносит, кто бы спорил, но обычно я всё-таки не Халк. Хорошо.

Стив молча указал на папку. Тони глубоко вздохнул и пробормотал:

\- Оба тянем время, чёрт возьми. Ладно. Если что – разрешаю тебе меня вырубить. Пятница, деактивируй броню, код четыреста тринадцать.

\- Выполнено, мистер Старк.

\- Господи, да я к операции на сердце и то меньше готовился, - буркнул Тони и открыл папку. Пробежал глазами первую страницу, кривясь, перелистнул. Вторую. Третью. Стив никогда ещё не видел человека, который усваивал бы информацию с такой скоростью. К пятой странице Тони, не отрываясь, потянулся за стаканом, отхлебнул и пробормотал:

\- Вот же сволочные бляди. Говоришь, он жив?

\- В бегах, - сказал Стив. В горле у него словно засел злой ёж – катался, колол, - но отступать уже было некуда и невозможно.

\- Имей в виду, я не нейропсихиатр, но кое-чем помочь смогу, - проворчал Старк, продолжая читать. – Лимбическая система и неокортекс, ну конечно. Помнишь, кто такой Олдрич Киллиан?

\- Тот тип с Экстремис? – нахмурясь, припомнил Стив. – Я не знал его лично, только читал... ну, в твоём досье.

\- Тебе крупно повезло, что лично не встречался, - пробормотал Тони и перелистнул ещё пару страниц. – Так... после Ялтинской конференции его передали Советам... не Киллиана, конечно, а твоего дружка... что-что? Оформили как трофейный экспонат? И это ты меня утешаешь, серьёзно? Мне вот хочется подержать за руку и угостить какао с зефирками _тебя_.

\- Дочитай до конца, - попросил Стив. Старк кивнул, пробежал глазами оставшиеся листы, пару раз вернулся назад, уточняя что-то, и перевернул последнюю страницу.

В пластиковом конвертике, приклеенном к картону, лежала карта памяти. Старк поднял брови, приподнял край конвертика, изучил маркировку.

\- Это от камеры наблюдения, - сказал он. – Годов примерно девяностых, жуткий примитив. Пятница!

\- Копирую данные, - сказала Пятница, и у Стива снова тоскливо захолодело под ложечкой.

\- Выводи на экран, - потребовал Старк, посмотрел на Стива и дёрнул щекой. – Это о них?

Стив кивнул. Слов, чтобы сказать, что это не просто данные, а запись с места преступления, у него никак не находилось, и он просто молча сжал Тони плечо.

\- Кэп, - негромко сказал Старк, - ты можешь считать меня кем угодно, но не идиотом. Я способен сложить два и два. Ты приносишь досье на своего друга. От этого досье даже у меня мороз по коже и тянет пойти проблеваться. Говоришь, что мои старики не просто не вписались в поворот, а кое-что похуже. Ну и что ты думаешь, я не понимаю, что именно ты мне принёс и всё боишься сказать?

\- А ты понимаешь? – Стив постарался не так сильно сжимать пальцы на плече под затрапезной футболкой.

\- Что Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, кодовое имя – Зимний Солдат, не просто рядом проходил? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Старк. – Понимаю. Что ты себя уже заживо доедаешь,  он ведь из твоего отряда, а ГИДРА всё-таки до него добралась, и это вроде как твоя вина? Ну, то есть если следовать твоей извращённой логике. Понимаю. Или, может, что тебе нужна помощь?

\- Мне?! – выдохнул Стив. – Мне? Не тебе?

\- Не я же ищу парня с железным протезом, - Тони сжал зубы. – Я снова тяну время. Пятница, давай запись. Покончим уже с этим.

На полупрозрачном широком экране возникла, подрагивая, ночная извилистая дорога с фонарями, и Тони резко выдохнул. Конечно, он храбрился, пытаясь справиться с происходящим привычными способами – мыслить логически, держаться и ёрничать что было сил, не всегда останавливаясь на грани фола, - но вид этой дороги сам по себе тянул на Оскара за саспенс.

\- Я знаю эту дорогу, - выговорил Тони. На седеющем виске панически забилась жилка, и Стив ещё крепче сжал его плечо, не вспомнив о неизбежных синяках. Тони не отодвинулся, только накрыл его стиснутые пальцы своими, впился в экран потрясёнными глазами. Широко раскрытыми и влажными, как дочерна выспевшие вишни.

Это были самые длинные три минуты девятнадцать секунд в жизни Стива. Он не сомневался, что для Тони они ещё и самые кошмарные, и был буквально потрясён, когда Тони, едва досмотрев, хрипло потребовал:

\- Повтори.

\- Тони...

\- Повтори! – рявкнул Тони. Теперь всё его лицо дрожало, чёрные ресницы слиплись в стрелки. Пятница, помедлив пару секунд, пустила запись на повтор, и кошмар вернулся: дорога, ночь, фонари. Ужасающе тихие, безнадёжные рыдания женщины, давшей Тони жизнь. Удовлетворённая улыбка торжествующего зла. Старк не сводил глаз с экрана, а в руку Стива вцепился так, что с лихвой вернул ему те синяки, что Стив невольно ему поставил пять минут тому назад.

\- Ещё раз, - почти беззвучно сказал Тони. Его мелко трясло, зубы клацали, и Стив, не выдержав, обнял его со спины и попытался силой отвернуть от экрана. Тони упёрся и мотнул головой. – Нет.

\- Тони, не нужно, - попытался Стив, боясь, что Тони так и будет смотреть раз за разом, пока не рухнет замертво или не свихнётся. – Хватит, ну!

\- Ещё раз, - повторил Старк. – Последний. Я не... Пятница, замедли на треть и сделай покадровую раскладку.

\- Выполняю, - отозвалась Пятница и прибавила, поколебавшись, - мои соболезнования, Тони.

\- Засунь их себе знаешь куда? – Тони дёрнулся, высвобождаясь из рук Стива. Тот отпустил. Почему-то это несколько отрезвило Старка, он пробормотал, - прости, Пятница. Спасибо. Давай. И запусти покадровый анализ.

В этот раз просмотр затянулся. Поначалу Тони трясло и дёргало, но через несколько минут он собрался, сжал зубы и только время от времени требовал от Пятницы увеличить и приблизить то один, то другой кадр.

\- Зачем это? – вполголоса спросил Стив. Его не оставляло жуткое ощущение, что они оба роются в чужой двойной могиле. Тревожат тела и память людей, и без того погибших жуткой смертью. – Что ты пытаешься найти?

\- Заткнись, Кэп, - отозвался Тони, не отводя глаз от вида железного кулака, врезающегося в лицо Говарда Старка. – Просто заткнись, пожалуйста. Не сейчас.

Почему-то Стив послушался. Тони гонял кадры взад и вперёд, и под конец Стив мечтал только о том, чтобы жуткий сеанс закончился, так или иначе. Когда Старк всё-таки скомандовал Пятнице погасить экран, он не сразу поверил, что это всё.

\- Мне нужно в душ, - сказал Тони отстранённым голосом. – Очень нужно. Я не собираюсь там рыдать! – вдруг рявкнул он, разворачиваясь к Стиву. – Не смотри на меня так!.. и вообще лучше не смотри. Я не собираюсь подыхать. Приду в себя и... и решу, что дальше.

\- Я с тобой, - твёрдо сказал Стив. – Без возражений. Тебе нельзя сейчас одному.

Старк дёрнул плечом – мол, поступай как знаешь, - и зашагал прочь. Стив нагнал его, поравнялся, попытался что-то сказать, но из головы вымело всё подчистую.

В огромной ванной, похожей разом на римские термы и кабину космического шаттла, Тони содрал с себя одежду, не глядя, ткнул несколько кнопок и шагнул в рухнувший с потолка горячий водопад. Стив, чувствуя себя лишним и неуместным, примостился на краю скамьи, закрыл глаза. Вода ревела, плескала, исходила паром, Тони не издавал ни звука, и Стив, кажется, отключился на несколько минут, а когда шум и плеск разом отрезало – так же, рывком, очнулся.

Тони стоял перед ним, голый и смуглый, в полотенце поверх бёдер, и выглядел ненормально обычно. Разве что по покрасневшим векам можно было догадаться, что своего внезапного обещания он не сдержал, но Стив был не настолько вне себя, чтобы говорить об этом вслух.

\- Тони, - сказал он вместо этого. – Мне так жаль.

\- Ага, - отозвался Старк и сделал шаг вперёд, положил обжигающе горячие ладони Стиву на плечи, наклонился и сказал, чеканя слова:

\- Это ни хрена не сделает проще, но... человек смертен, а?

От Тони пахло водой и, совсем слабо, виски, но он не казался пьяным. Только очень сосредоточенным и увлечённым какой-то тайной мыслью, которую Стив пока что не понимал до конца, но... но, кажется, начинал понимать.

\- Мне правда очень жаль, - повторил он, глядя Старку в глаза. Тот криво усмехнулся.

\- Даже если потом всё покатится в ебеня, я хотя бы буду знать, что попытался. Не отложил на потом. Потом – всё равно что никогда. Понимаешь, нет?

Внезапное осознание шарахнуло Стива так резко и остро, что он и сам не понял, как так вышло, что Старк, практически голый и до дрожи раскалённый, оказался в его руках. Словно иглу из огромного стога сена притянуло магнитом, и нашлось давно потерянное, о чём и думать не смел.

\- Тони, нет, - попытался он, зная, что это не поможет. – Ты не в себе. Я, наверное, тоже.

\- Ага, - повторил Старк и вмялся в него, обжигающе задышал в губы. – Не в себе. Ты себе, блядь, не представляешь, сколько уже я...

Вместо остатка фразы был поцелуй. Солоноватый, живой и отчаянный. Словно отдельное живое существо, прильнувшее к губам.

\- Жалеть ведь будешь, - через силу выговорил Стив, ненавидя себя за то, что даже сейчас не может не думать о последствиях. О том, что желания всегда, всегда исполняются именно так, чтобы ты и сам пожалел о том, что вообще желал. Он хотел вновь увидеть Пегги – и увидел дряхлую старушку. Он хотел, чтобы Баки каким угодно чудесным образом выжил – и тот выжил, чудовищной ценой.

Тони Старка Стив хотел столько, сколько был с ним знаком. Сначала хотел подчинить и заставить себя уважать, потом – сделаться другом, потом, тайно и молчаливо – оказаться нужным больше, чем бывает нужен лидер и командир. Теперь Старк мял его раскалёнными ладонями, целовал так, что каждый глоток воздуха казался сладким, а Стив не мог почувствовать ничего, кроме сокрушающей жалости и страха за него. И вины, потому что телу нельзя было объяснить, что сейчас не место и не время, и что Тони, получив утешение этой ночью, больше никогда не придёт к нему вот так. Больше того, решит, что Стив воспользовался случаем. Воспользовался им.

\- Пожалею, - хрипло согласился Тони, отвёл с его лба влажные пряди, коснулся губами между бровей. – О том, что раньше трусил, а теперь ты, чёртов честный идиот, решишь, что это я с горя и чтоб забыться.

\- А ты нет? – Стив отстранил его на длину собственных рук и вгляделся в полуприкрытые отяжелевшими веками глаза. – Разве нет, Тони?

\- Мама любила картины Уотерхауза, - вдруг сказал Тони. – Просто обожала. Отец подарил ей на свадьбу «Психею», ну ту, с садом Эроса.

\- Узнаю Говарда, - пробормотал Стив. Тони криво усмехнулся и продолжил:

\- Он ей не раз предлагал скупить всё, что есть, деньги, сам понимаешь, не были проблемой. Она отказывалась. Слишком много галдежа в газетах, станут шептаться, что Старки совсем зарвались и обнаглели, лишают нацию возможности увидеть прекрасное, вот это вот всё.

Стив поймал его лицо ладонями, потянул к себе, поцеловал, обрывая шёпот. Просто не смог удержаться.

\-  Мы с отцом замыслили подарок, - прошептал Тони. – Полную коллекцию ей на юбилей. Это, по-моему, было единственное, из-за чего мы не переругались ни в первые же пять минут, ни потом. И... ты знаешь. Не успели. К чёрту всё, Стив. Ничего нельзя оставлять на завтра. Ничего важного. А ты – важнее некуда. Ну как, убедил?

Ещё можно было упереться, запротестовать, настоять на своём. Попытаться объяснить, что всё может быть и не так, что секс как анальгетик – не лучший вариант, что...

Стив сгрёб тяжело дышавшего Старка в охапку и встал.

\- Убедил.

Он никогда раньше не думал, что Тони способен на такую откровенность, но Тони льнул к нему, цеплялся за плечи, кусался – ох, как же он кусался, - и, едва очутившись в постели, потянул Стива на себя, раскрываясь.

На прелюдии и долгую подготовку он определённо не рассчитывал. Вился под Стивом – пружинно-тугой, горячий, настойчивый, - вскидывал бёдра, подгоняя и пытаясь насадиться всухую. Стив прижал его, запустил пальцы между ног, выговорил:

\- Потерпи. Всё будет.

Тони, кажется, не слишком в это верил. Когда Стив всё-таки растянул его до того, что можно было вставить, не покалечив, он закрыл глаза, длинно выдохнул и закинул руку Стиву за шею, притискивая к себе.

\- Наконец-то!

В этом Стив был с ним вполне согласен. Тони оказался даже лучше, чем он мог бы представить себе в самых горячих и грязных мечтах, если бы хоть раз позволил себе такие мечты. Несравнимо, несравненно лучше. Так, как Стив и не знал, что бывает. Старк принимал, торопил, сам насаживался до упора, выгибался и хрипел, колотя Стива пятками по заду и требуя ещё и ещё, стискивал бёдрами, отпускал, сжимался и внутри тоже, и после того, как их обоих скрутило первым быстрым оргазмом, сказал только:

\- Ещё. Кэп, ещё.

Стив понимал, что пропал. Что он нужен Тони сейчас, но это вовсе не значит, что будет нужен потом, после того, как схлынет боль и кончится эта дикая ночь, даже напротив – Старк, едва придёт в себя, если и не шарахнется от него открыто, то под любым приличным предлогом отгородится. Ни за какие коврижки не подпустит к себе так близко, как сейчас.

От этого понимания хотелось орать. Стив и орал, задыхаясь от сладкой отравы ворованного, на одну ночь счастья, втираясь в Тони и оставляя на нём следы.

Хоть немного ещё. Пусть хоть не сразу забудет.

Утро забрезжило в окнах, кончилось, где-то за бронированными стёклами круглым яблоком прокатился день, а Тони всё хватался за него, насаживался сам, растраханный уже до непристойного хлюпанья, полуобморочный от череды безжалостных оргазмов, измученный и всё-таки голодный. Стиву было чуть легче, но и у него голова кружилась от усталости и запаха секса – густого, солёного, окутавшего их обоих почти осязаемым облаком.

\- Не... могу... больше, - выстонал Старк и, разумеется, снова поддал бёдрами назад. Теперь он стоял на коленях, уцепившись пальцами за изголовье кровати, и Стив видел, обмирая и дрожа, как эти пальцы слабеют, соскальзывают, как Тони всего плавит усталостью и нестихающей жаждой, как он снова, спохватившись, цепляется за выглаженную до блеска поперечину, подаётся назад, принимая в себя. Нет, требуя в себя. Стиву страшно было смотреть на раскрытый, растянутый и покрасневший зад, но он всё равно смотрел. Не мог удержаться. Его собственный натруженный член плавно входил внутрь – опаляло влажным жаром, прохватывало навылет, - и появлялся, весь в тянущихся подтёках спермы, которой в Старке было столько, что впору было ждать, что запузырится на губах.

\- Я тоже, - выдохнул Стив. – Тоже. Тони, хватит.

Конечно, он не остановился, пока не догнал Тони до мучительного сухого оргазма, пока сам не выплеснулся, врубившись в смуглый растраханный зад и стиснув Старка за талию.

Он не остановился бы и после этого, но Тони издал странный полувздох-полустон и распластался ничком, снявшись с члена. Между его ног мгновенно расплылась белёсая лужица, и Стив, ложась рядом и закидывая ослабевшую руку на испещрённое следами поцелуев плечо, подумал ещё, что Старка придётся отмачивать от простыни...

И уснул.

Под ухом настырно зудело, запах секса сменился запахом свежесваренного кофе, а из душа доносился яростный плеск воды. Стив сел, озираясь, мгновенно вспомнил всё, покосился на ползавший между простыней мобильный. Когда Старк ухитрился притащить его в постель, было совершенно неясно. Что делать дальше – тоже. Зато с парой чашек кофе, теснившихся на столике, всё было ясно. Жест вежливости, маленький социальный реверанс перед тем, как Тони... чёрт. Стив на его месте себя бы точно выпроводил поскорее.

Он поднялся – заныли натруженные бёдра, и страшно было даже представить, каково сейчас Старку, он-то сверхчеловеческим здоровьем не обладал, - и пошёл на звук. Он не собирался лезть к Тони в душу, но хотя бы своими глазами убедиться в том, что тот способен стоять, не хватаясь за стены...

\- Кое-что я уже выяснил, - сказал Старк, едва Стив переступил порог ванной. Не открывая глаз, он  стоял под льющей водой и вроде бы не должен был его услышать – но услышал ведь. – Остальное проясню, когда получу кофе и пару часов времени. Лучше – пару суток.

\- Кофе Дубина уже привёз, - сообщил Стив, чувствуя себя до ужаса неловко и не зная, как дать понять Старку, что он всё понимает и скоро уйдёт. Не станет ещё одной из проблем, которых и без того принёс полную папку – и кто бы мог подумать, что вот этим закончится его решение играть по-честному. – Ты как?

\- В порядке, - предсказуемо ответил Тони, выступая из-под воды и жмурясь. Смотреть на него было страшно и по-прежнему обжигающе, ничего эта ночь не решила и не успокоила, да Стив этого и не ждал. – Конечно, по мне как танком проехались взад-вперёд, но – лучше, чем ожидал.

Стив не успел даже заикнуться, что сожалеет – не о ночи вместе, конечно, а о тех синяках, что щедро разукрасили Тони от шеи и ниже, - как Тони открыл глаза, удивительно ясные и спокойные для человека, спавшего не дольше двух часов и пережившего накануне всё то, что пришлось пережить.

\- Даже не вздумай жалеть, - сказал он, отряхнулся и обнял Стива. Тот, промокая и поражаясь происходящему, не нашёл, что ответить. – Даже, мать твою, не думай.

\- Я и не собирался, - пробормотал Стив,  обнимая Тони в ответ, чтобы наверняка не дать тому удрать. Шансы на то, что Тони попытается, были немалые. – Я хочу остаться. Хочу, чтобы это было не в первый и последний раз. Что скажешь?

Тони в его руках напрягся – и коротко поцеловал Стива в каменеющее от напряжения плечо.

\- Учти, - предупредил он, - я невыносим в быту.

\- Я знаю.

\- И если я что-нибудь ищу – я это нахожу, - Тони помолчал. – Или кого-нибудь. Со времён, когда отец тралил моря, поисковая техника, знаешь, шагнула вперёд.

\- Знаю, - повторил Стив, подбираясь. Если вот прямо сейчас Тони решит, что всё это, что было ночью, было ради поисков Баки...

\- Полегче, - попросил Старк, пытаясь высвободить себе хоть пару миллиметров свободного пространства. – Я тебе не манекен для отработки захвата и удушения.

\- Прости, - пробормотал Стив. – Подумалось паршивое. Даже говорить не буду.

Тони кивнул, соглашаясь с этим, и шагнул назад, утаскивая Стива за собой. Вода мгновенно обожгла, окутала их обоих блестящей прозрачной тканью, принялась деловито отмывать стянутую высохшей спермой кожу. Тони, не разжимая рук, подался к Стиву и пробормотал:

\- На всякий случай, и сделай вид, что тебе вода в уши попала, если я сейчас не о том думаю, а  тебе даже в голову такое не приходило: я не собираюсь лезть в костюм и лететь за головой твоего... кто он там тебе.

\- Друг, - твёрдо сказал Стив. – Я знал, что не станешь. Это был бы не ты.

\- Ну, знаешь, сгоряча мог и халкануться, - признал Тони, - или если бы ты, не знаю, придержал эту карту в рукаве...

Стив отчётливо вспомнил, как сидел над серой папкой и не мог ни решить, ни решиться. Каким острым было искушение просто отложить проблему до лучших времён – скажем, до того дня, как он отыщет Баки, - и какой мутной тоской отзывалась перспектива явиться к ни о чём таком не подозревающему Тони и вывалить ему всю правду. Как он почти решил убрать папку с глаз долой и промолчать, а потом некстати подумал о том, что враньё, даже такое, умолчанием, никогда не окупается. Что Тони, возможно, и возненавидит его, как гонца, принёсшего дурные вести – но лучше пусть ненавидит его до конца своих дней, чем узнает о плёнке от кого угодно другого.

\- Я и хотел, - признался Стив. – Очень не хотелось всё это тебе рассказывать.

\- Я бы всё равно узнал, только позже и, наверное, грязней, - отозвался Тони, обнимая его и водя пальцами по бокам и пояснице. – И вот тогда бы точно халканулся, можешь быть уверен. Не психуй, Кэп. Всё ты сделал правильно. И с данными, и со мной, - он помолчал. – Даже если сейчас развернёшься и помашешь мне ручкой.

Стив молча потянул его из-под воды и принялся кутать в полотенце.

\- Если не выяснится, что ты сам хочешь, чтобы я куда-нибудь делся – нет, не помашу, - заверил он.

\- Хорошо, - отозвался Старк, позволяя превращать себя в махровую мумию. – Потому что у меня есть пара мыслей насчёт проекта с Солдатами.

\- Солдатами? – переспросил Стив, пытаясь понять, каким образом Старк дошёл до этой мысли. Тот вздохнул.

\- Даже с тобой получилось не с первого раза, а ведь ты был согласен. Ещё как согласен, а? Теперь представь, что вместо Эрскина рядом с тобой был бы Зола. Ты бы не упирался?

\- Постарался бы отбиться, по мере сил, - Стив помолчал. – Думаешь, Баки такой не один? Почему?

\- Такой, может, и один, но должны были быть неудачные образцы. Или удачные, не знаю, что хуже, - Старк задумчиво почесал подбородок. – Это надо обдумать. И для начала – написать алгоритм поиска. Пятница!

\- Да, Тони?

\- Завтрак, мастерскую и список спутников, - сказал Тони. – Будем искать одного типа с кучей проблем ещё больше, чем у меня самого, а это, знаешь, непросто, - он поглядел на обсыхающего Стива и сказал слишком лёгким голосом, - если тебе надоест, можешь не тратить силы на объяснения. Просто не приди, я пойму и не стану таскаться за тобой с грустным видом.

\- Тони, господи, - Стив снова его обнял, поколебался и всё-таки спросил, - думаешь, удастся выжать из той проклятой плёнки что-то ценное?

\- Пересматривать её меня ещё раз меня сам господь бог не заставит, - тут же сказал Старк. – Раскадровку ещё куда ни шло. Но да, думаю, удастся. Я даже думаю...

Стив молчал, ожидая продолжения.

\- Почему он вообще поехал той дорогой? – спросил Тони, кусая губу. – Один, без телохранителей. Даже водителя не взял. Мне он сказал, что заскочит в Пентагон, но не сказал, зачем – а я, дуралей, не спросил.

\- Может, что-нибудь вёз? – предположил Стив. Тони задумчиво покивал.

\- Может. И чья камера? Это же не федеральное шоссе, а даже они не утыканы камерами на каждом шагу. Ставлю на ГИДРу, плёнка-то из их архива...

\- Наташа говорила о КГБ, - сказал Стив. – У них те же проблемы с ГИДРой, что были у Щ.И.Т.а.

\- Ну да, это потом русским стало не до того, - Тони помотал головой. – Нужно сесть и как следует разобраться во всём. Буду признателен за помощь. Ты, конечно, ни хрена не смыслишь в маркерных точках и системах дистанционного опознания, но рядом с тобой мне спокойнее.

\- Конечно, - кивнул Стив.

\- И ещё одно, - пробормотал Тони. – Пятница?

\- Да, Тони?

\- Мне нужно будет съездить к ним, - Тони сглотнул. – Попрощаться ещё раз, не знаю. Просто посидеть у могил. Устрой, ладно? И прикрытие от журналистов.

\- Тони, это не лучшая... – Стив замолчал, вспомнив, как в своё время перебирал фотографии давно состарившихся и умерших друзей. Соратников. – Прости. Ты прав.

Тони тяжело вздохнул и, выйдя в спальню, припал к своему кофе.

\- Нет, - сказал он. – Это ты оказался прав.

\- Когда это? – удивился Стив, шагая вслед за ним и принимаясь натягивать джинсы. Тони уже проверял пропущенные вызовы, досадливо морщился и тыкал пальцами в повисшие над телефоном голограммы.

\- Когда решил мне рассказать, - сказал он, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. Стив видел, как буквально на глазах из старых фото, кадров с плёнки и, кажется, презентации из музея Второй Мировой собирается поразительно точный портрет Баки, как на мгновенно возникшей рядом голограмме крутится схема его руки. Красные точки-маркеры вспыхнули, обвели лицо Баки светящимся контуром. – Даже после того, как я слажал с Альтроном. Воспитываешь личным примером, а?

\- Последнее, о чём я думал, было воспитание, - возразил Стив. Маркерные точки сложились в схему, Тони, продолжая вбивать значения, допил кофе. – Я просто представил, что было бы, если б я промолчал. Ты бы всё равно узнал, рано или поздно.

\- Всё тайное становится явным, угу, - отозвался Тони. – Узнал бы. Уверен – при самых паршивых обстоятельствах.

\- Ну и вот, - Стив  помолчал. – И того, что у нас сейчас, не было бы. Ты бы не простил. Или натворил бы дел, и не простил бы уже я. Или...

\- Заканчивай ты эту сказку про Умную Эльзу, - проворчал Тони. – Пятница, начинай поиск. Подключайся к спутникам, какие только достанешь. Не хватит тех, что есть – свои запустим.

\- Выполняю, - отозвалась Пятница. – Прогнозируемая длительность поиска – четырнадцать дней.

\- Ну, мы найдём чем заняться, - заверил Тони и повернулся к Стиву. – И кстати – я бы простил. И ты простил бы. Со временем.

Стив помолчал и спросил:

\- Лилии или розы?

\- О чём ты... – Тони понял и замолчал, качнулся к его плечу, замер, не решаясь обнять. – А. Лилии. Она их любила.

Ночью было проще, кто бы спорил. И прижаться, и поцеловать, и... и всё остальное, что не требовало слов. Но и сейчас Стив чувствовал себя так, как, должно быть, чувствует себя канатоходец, едва удержавшийся на головокружительной высоте. Качнувшийся – и устоявший.

Гораздо проще не свалиться, когда изо всех сил пытаешься удержать другого.

 

10. Для **zajce** на зявку: _попадание в МСЮ комиксного Тони в варианте Наташи Старк, реакция Тони на себя-женщину, реакция Наташи на себя-мужчину (включающая "надеюсь, папочка был счастлив, родив парня? Как нет???"), реакция Стива и команды, приколы над кем-то еще не знающим про Наташу, скажем, над Фьюри или Клинтом, Стив и два Тони сразу. Ну, и появление Наташи помогает Тони и Стиву понять, что они любят друг друга._

Намёки на гет, примерно 10 000 слов, стеснительный Стив, изобретатель!Тони, двойной комплект Старков, как и заказывали. С приколами, извините, не задалось ;) 

Канонный обоснуй:

 

Джоконда и звездолёт

 

 

Башня сотрясалась до основания, что-то то и дело пыталось вылететь из окон и, со снопом искр и скрежетом ударяясь в недавно запущенный силовой барьер, влетало обратно.

Вздохнув, Стив повернул на дополнительный трёхмильный круг по парку. Снова эти двое увлеклись работой и самозабвенно творят хаос. Под утро им обычно приходили самые громкие и неожиданные из идей, и пары инцидентов с бегущими по всей Башне механическими тараканами размером с собаку ("...и пусть Пим локти кусает! Давай их в режим полёта, эй, Клинт, поберегись! ") и эвакуацией пары ближайших районов ("мы всего лишь совместили списанный коллайдер, бронекостюм и тот асгардский ховерборд, ну и что тут могло пойти не так? ") хватило Стиву для того, чтобы удлинить ежеутреннюю пробежку на пару часов. Во избежание.

Кроме всего прочего – и Стив скорее умер бы, чем признался, - утренние Старки были ещё более  невыносимы, чем ночные. Даже не потому, что после бессонной рабочей ночи им в голову начинали приходить самые чудовищные из идей, а просто... ну, просто у каждого человека есть предел моральной прочности. Босой Старк в промасленной майке и пижамных штанах сам по себе был тем ещё зрелищем: всклокоченный, по-совиному моргающий на грани сна и яви, едва не падающий с табурета и нежно прижимающий к груди кружку кофе. Стива так и тянуло сгрести его в охапку, отобрать кружку, унести в спальню... кхм.

Заставить выспаться, конечно. И снять эти жуткие, в прожжённых пятнах и брызгах смазки...

Два раза кхм.

Стив побежал быстрее, огибая Башню и перепрыгивая попадавшиеся на пути скамейки.

Нужно было успокоиться. Очень нужно было успокоиться.

Потому что _два_ Старка на одной кухне были зрелищем, способным и Линкольна доконать – то есть если бы он был жив и по-прежнему представлял собой моральный образец всей нации. Однажды Стив, тщательно подбирая слова и стараясь не краснеть, попытался донести до Наташи Старк мысль о том, что промасленная майка на босу грудь – не лучший утренний туалет, особенно когда живёшь не одна.

\- Туалет, - повторила Наташа, запуская пальцы в волосы, сколотые карандашом на затылке. Несколько подпаленных прядей вывалились из этого странного сооружения и рассыпались по худой смуглой шее. – Туалет, а? Старк, он всегда так выражается?

\- Не обращай внимания, - рассеянно сказал Тони, пытаясь одновременно запихнуть в рот сэндвич, запить его кофе и не дать разлететься доброму десятку голограмм, в каждой из которых он ухитрялся делать пометки. – Это же Кэпоскопаемое, у тебя тоже есть такое.

\- Ну, мой уже давно забросил такой лексикончик, - Наташа перегнулась через стойку и безошибочно ткнула пальцем в горящую красным ячейку. – Вот тут фигня. Я тебе говорила, сделай поправку на флюктуацию, тогда сойдётся.

\- Твоя правда, - без всякого возмущения согласился Тони сквозь сэндвич. Стив стоял, чувствуя себя исключительно неловко – когда Наташа вот так нагибалась, в вырезе майки был виден не только реактор, а вообще всё до кубиков на животе. Да, у этой женщины были кубики на животе, сложная биография и свой собственный мир, куда она когда-нибудь надеялась вернуться. И совсем не было понятия о приличиях.

После этого Стив просто приучился отводить глаза. Особенно когда Наташа сдружилась со второй своей  тёзкой и, вся в поту и синяках, с блаженным лицом и широкой ухмылкой на физиономии вываливалась из спортзала, держа Романову за талию, а на лице Вдовы вместо жажды убийства читалась плохо скрытая нежность. И когда Стив натыкался на мисс Старк, ("миссис Роджерс! Да меня так последний раз называли в церкви после венчания, не понимаю, почему вы все так пялитесь, да, там у нас я за ним замужем, смиритесь с этим, Кэп, что это у тебя с лицом?  Что у вас у всех с лицами?") в одном полотенце выходящую из душа. И когда напарывался на неё, спящую на диване в общей гостиной в обнимку с пустым ведёрком от поп-корна. И... и когда Тони, совершенно не замечая за собой ничего странного, привычным движением приобнимал свою альтер-эго за плечи, почти что носом тыкаясь в очередной чертёж. И в её бесстыдное декольте.

Два Старка определённо были больше того, что мог вынести один Стив Роджерс. Иногда Стиву отчаянно хотелось отправиться туда, в чужую параллельную реальность, где он – надо же! – был женат на вот этой яркой, безалаберной, гениальной и самоуверенной женщине, угостить самого себя выпивкой и сочувственно похлопать по плечу.

Иногда, впрочем, ему казалось, что сочувствие – последняя по уместности вещь. Слишком уж часто приходила мысль о том, как это, должно быть, неплохо – быть тем Стивом Роджерсом. Удачливым парнем, у которого было всё то, на что у Стива не было даже шансов. С полным правом обнять, поцеловать, назвать своей... своим. Каждое утро просыпаться, держа в объятиях смуглое сокровище, упорно прижимающее к груди планшет и бодро отлягивающееся от попыток себя разбудить. Всё остальное прочее, от мыслей о чём окатывало жарким стыдом и непрошеным возбуждением, и потому Стив старался не думать.

Рехнуться было проще, чем разложить всё это полочкам.

Коротко рявкнула сирена, со стартовой площадки Башни вынесло сразу два костюма, одинаково алых с золотом, только Наташин был чуть поуже в плечах, и две одинаково крутые репульсорные струи прорезали рассветное небо. Стив притормозил, задрал голову, нахмурился. Ни один ночной рабочий загул Старков не обходился без пары стопок виски, и Тони прекрасно знал его мнение по поводу полётов подшофе. Наташа тоже знала, но плевать хотела.

\- У тебя есть твой Старк, - заявила она, когда об этом впервые зашла речь, и кивнула на Тони, по уши зарывшегося в расчёты. Тогда они ещё рассматривали теорию о кознях Локи, и потому рядом с Тони сидел страдающий Тор, взятый в качестве консультанта. – Вот за ним присматривай. За мной есть кому.

\- Но его же здесь нет, - попытался Стив. – И я - самый близкий к твоему Роджерсу, э-э-э, аналог...

\- Не вопрос, - отрезала Наташа, сияя шалыми глазами. – Хочешь на его место – пошли, потрёшь мне спинку и сделаешь массаж ног. Что, нет? Почему бы это? – она состроила Стиву глазки и, удовлетворённая выражением его лица, похлопала по плечу. – Расслабься. Я не делаю тебе авансы, только и ты сам не нарывайся, я взрослая девочка.

\- Эй, не доставай его, - донеслось из угла, где Тони тщетно пытался выжать из Тора хоть что-нибудь о спонтанных порталах. – Говоришь, у тебя есть твой Роджерс? Вот вернёшься – и хоть с кашей его ешь, а Кэпа оставь в покое.

\- Да я даже о куннилингусе не заикнулась, а могла бы! – возмутилась Наташа, и у Стива хватило неосмотрительности спросить, что это вообще за зверь такой.

Не в добрый час он проявил любопытство. Ох, не в добрый.

Даже сейчас, месяц спустя, Стив вспоминал об этом разговоре с чудовищной смесью смущения и злости на себя. Спорить с Тони было увлекательно и трудно, но он хотя бы иногда прислушивался к мнению Стива. Спорить с Наташей было абсолютно невозможно. Да и просто разговаривать. На каждое слово Стива у неё находился десяток в ответ, и он едва не обзавёлся комплексом неполноценности по отношению к себе самому. Как-то ведь его полный тёзка и альтер-эго справлялся с этим встрёпанным торнадо?

Стив, ни разу не встретясь со своим двойником, уважал его с каждым днём всё больше.

Два костюма заложили идеально согласованный вираж и направились к нему. Стив обтёр потный лоб и приготовился к обжигающему ветру и паре горстей песка прямо в лицо. Вот уж чего не изменило даже внезапное появление второй, по выражению измученного Клинта, хайтек-занозы-в-заднице (и Стиву пришлось отчитать его, потому что нельзя говорить так о леди), так это привычки Тони лихачить и то и дело приземляться Стиву чуть не на голову.

\- Шесть утра, - сказал он без прелиминариев, едва две маски отщёлкнулись и поплыли вверх. На носу у Наташи была полоса размазанной сажи, а Тони снова забыл побриться и загадочным образом стал похож на модель из мужского журнала. Того, про хипстеров и прочих по-лесорубьи бородатых парней, что пяти минут не могут прожить, не сделав селфи. Было бы ещё терпимо, если бы не так бесстыдно ему шло. – Куда вас понесло?

\- Брюс засёк пузырь, - заявила Наташа, от нетерпения подлетая вверх на пару дюймов и взрёвывая дюзами. – Маленький, но многообещающий. Смотаемся проверить, возьмём пробы, может, что и нарисуется.

\- Далеко? – уточнил Стив, хмурясь. Фьюри, едва увидев двух Старков в одном помещении, закатил глаз, пробормотал, что именно этого-то им и не хватало, Земля изрядно заскучала, вот и подоспело развлечение похлеще Локи с читаури, и немедленно повесил на Стива функцию контролёра. Оба Старка были не слишком рады этому обстоятельству, но Фьюри плевать хотел на их единогласные протесты.

\- Для разнообразия прямо под боком, над Гудзоном, - Тони по-мальчишески подтолкнул Наташу железным локтем в бок. Наташа, не меняясь в лице, отвесила ему лёгкий, кастрюльно-звонкий подзатыльник. – Ну за что?!

\- За то, что я тебя насквозь вижу, - заявила Наташа, - и даже не вздумай снова заводить свою шарманку о том, как я плачу по ночам без мужского плеча рядом.

\- Я только спросил, а так ли уж тебе обязательно рваться на звёздно-полосатый флаг, чтобы вернуться домой, - весело и недовольно разом заявил Тони. За последнее время он стал выглядеть куда счастливей, и Стива это радовало, тревожило и заставляло стыдиться, всё одновременно. Вот уж чему он научился у Тони, так это в одну и ту же минуту чувствовать десяток разных, порой абсолютно несовместимых вещей. Раздражение и нежность, например. Ослепляющий страх за другого – и столь же ослепительное счастье, когда с этим другим всё оказывалось в порядке. Беспочвенная ревность ко всем подряд – и такая же беспочвенная гордость, когда Тони снова и снова признавал его правоту. – Что, боишься, что муженёк не дождётся?

\- Тони, - укоризненно одёрнул Стив. – Наташа, не обращай внимания. Конечно, дождётся, я бы... – он кашлянул и заставил себя заткнуться. Не хватало ещё снова ляпнуть что-нибудь этакое, хотя, конечно, с куннилингусом ничто не сравнится. – Я хотел сказать, вы ведь женаты.

\- А если бы не были, думаешь, он бы наплевал на то, что меня носит чёрт знает где? – ухмыльнулась Наташа; в её глазах искрами плясало веселье. – Хорошего ты о себе мнения, Стив. Нет, меня другое заботит. Подумай, сам поймёшь.

\- Твой ведь тоже пробивает лбом все стены подряд? – зачем-то спросил Тони и сам с собой согласился, кивнув, - ну конечно. Он же Кэп.

\- Эй, не подсказывай ему! – Наташа крутнулась на месте и опустила маску. – Кэп, хочешь с нами? Ты же вроде как за нами присматривать должен. А тут и недалеко, и можно не особо торопясь...

\- Конечно, - торопливо согласился Стив.  – Только за щитом схожу. Знаю я ваше не торопясь.

Тони ухмыльнулся и протянул ему сине-бело-красный металлический браслет.

\- Там я уже собрал тебе такую штуку, - сообщил он, мотнув головой куда-то туда, где, предположительно, находился параллельный мир, где он и Стив, то есть она и Стив, то есть... ох же чёрт, как это было трудно уложить в голове!.. словом, там, где над ними однажды звенели свадебные колокола, а из широких ладоней Тора летели лепестки и рис ("забили мне все фильтры в костюме, еле отчистила, тебе, Кэп, пришлось нести меня на руках, то есть не тебе, конечно, ну а теперь-то я что такого сказала, может мне кто-нибудь объяснить?"). – В смысле не я, а она, и не тебе, а тому Стиву. Странно, как мне это раньше в голову не пришло.

Стив примостил браслет на запястье и нажал единственную кнопку. Что-то тихо загудело, завибрировало, и третья броня, сине-бело-алая и с щитом за спиной, сорвавшись с площадки Башни, послушно встала перед Стивом.

\- Ох, - сказал Стив, оглядываясь на Старка. Тот сделал вид, что ни при чём. Он всегда так поступал, когда выкладывался на полную ради кого-то другого – то есть довольно часто. -  И она будет слушаться?

Оба Старка одинаково вздохнули и закатили глаза.

\- Он у тебя просто прелесть, - сказала Наташа – к счастью, довольно тихо. – Старомодная и недоверчивая.

Стив сумел сделать вид, что ничего не услышал. Потому что он не был у Тони, а Тони был не у него – по крайней мере, в привычном этой невыносимой женщине смысле. Они просто, ну... были друг у друга. Платонически и на благо общества. Как лидер и второй лидер Мстителей, и если Стив иногда восхищался Тони и думал, как это у мужчины с такой внешностью нет никого постоянного, то всё это было по-дружески. Да. Именно. Друзья то и дело думают о таких вещах. Совершенно естественно, особенно после того, как битых полчаса кряду смотришь на то, как Тони ест мороженое над "Физикой Пространств и Вселенных", словно ребёнок  над комиксом про любимых героев.

\- Давай, забирайся, - поторопил Тони, отчего-то отводя глаза. – А то и пузырь исчезнет.

В броне было так удобно, словно кто-то – Старки в четыре руки, кто же ещё, - сшили её точно по мерке из самой мягкой и удобной ткани, какую только сумели раздобыть. Она ничего не весила. В ней не было ни холодно, ни жарко, приятный ветерок из вентиляционных отверстий обдувал разгорячённое лицо, привычный интерфейс ДЖАРВИСа казался чуточку устаревшим – в самый раз, чтобы Стиву было уютно. И пахло внутри не железом и маслом, а яблочным пирогом и свежескошенной травой, хотя откуда Тони знал, что это его любимый запах, оставалось загадкой.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Стив, на пробу шевеля руками и ногами. Щит был прилажен на совесть; он снял его, снова повесил за спину.  – Имею скафандр...

\- Готов путешествовать! - хором отозвались Старки. Наташа рассмеялась и стартовала первой; Тони кивнул Стиву и остался замыкающим.

Очень это было странное чувство – когда не ты прикрываешь кому-то спину, а тебе. И не ты следишь, чтобы какой-нибудь новичок не отстал и не потерялся, а за тобой присматривают, на удивление необидно.

Пузырь не истаял. Висел себе над заливом – полупрозрачный, незаметный с земли, чуть опалесцирующий шар пару метров в диаметре. Наташа облетела его, зависла над верхушкой.

\- Сканирую, - сказала она. – На всякий случай предупредим федералов. Пусть ФАА* разошлёт предупреждение и позаботится о том, чтобы сюда никто не совался.

\- Брось, лайнеры на такой высоте не летают, да и эта штука слишком мелкая, чтобы хоть нос пролез, - заворчал Тони, кружа вокруг шара. – Запускаю зонд. Ладно, предупреди, но только чтобы не было лишней болтовни и паники. Кэп, ты как?

\- В порядке, - отозвался Стив, бдительно следя за тем, чтобы ни Тони, ни Наташа не оказались слишком близко к пузырю. – Есть что-то новое?

\- На вид точно такой же, как предыдущие, - Тони отлетел на пару метров назад и запустил в поблёскивающую сферу остроносый серебристый заряд. Никакой взрывчатки в нём не было, только тьма-тьмущая всяких анализаторов, измерявших тьму-тьмущую всяких штук, о которых Стив имел самое смутное представление. – Ну-ка... ДЖАРВИС, давай предварительные данные...

Снаряд подплыл к пузырю и без малейшей заминки нырнул внутрь. Наташа досадливо присвистнула, но ничего не успела сказать. В следующую секунду всех троих отбросило в разные стороны.

Взрыв был такой силы, что Стив временно ослеп и оглох. Не дольше чем на пару секунд, но всё-таки это кое-чего да стоило. Потом его перестало мотать, как жука в жестянке, костюм стабилизировался и ясный голос ДЖАРВИСа сообщил:

\- Системы работают нормально, в том числе и ваши биологические, Капитан.

\- Вот уж спасибо, - буркнул Стив. В него впились ледяные когти страха, и он завертелся, пытаясь развернуться к эпицентру и добраться до Тони. Тому могла быть нужна помощь. – Старк?!

\- Оба в полном порядке, хотя гордость и пострадала, - успокоил ДЖАРВИС. – В расчётах вариантов ничего не было ни про взрыв, ни про неопознанный летающий объект.

\- Тарелка? – изумился Стив, водя глазами по небу. Тони он увидел сразу: тот летел, сияя в лучах поднявшегося солнца, и только что руками не ощупывал опустевший воздух. Наташа летела по правую руку и выглядела раздосадованной, даже сквозь броню. Больше в небе не было ничего. – Пришельцы?

\- Нет, нет, гораздо меньше по размеру и определённо не несущий на борту живых организмов, - сказал ДЖАРВИС. – У вас в руке, Капитан.

\- Ничего у меня не... – Стив глянул на собственную алую перчатку и замолчал. В пальцах он крепко сжимал почти такой же снаряд, как тот, что Тони запустил в пузырь незадолго до взрыва. Контуры отличались, но не слишком. – Это что?

\- Трудно сказать без сканирования, но уверен, что с той стороны также ищут способ связаться с нами, - сказал ДЖАРВИС. – Я рекомендовал бы вам, Капитан, при всём уважении к вашей самоотверженности, включить в программу тренировок навык не-хватания.

\- Кэп, ты как?.. – Тони бросил прочёсывать пустое небо и подлетел к Стиву вплотную. – О, а вот и подарочек! Как он у тебя оказался? Ты был хорошим мальчиком, и Санта-Клаус выбрал тебя?

\- Не-хватания? – только и успел спросить Стив. Наташа оказалась рядом, довольно бесцеремонно забрала у него продолговатый металлический цилиндр.

\- Ну, это могла быть бомба, - объяснил ДЖАРВИС. – А вы схватили её неосознанно, следуя рефлекторному побуждению,  и я вижу в этом потенциальную угрозу, так что моя рекомендация вполне оправдана.

\- К чёрту всё, что это такое? – Тони попытался перехватить у Наташи добычу, но не преуспел. Впрочем, он не слишком старался, куда большее внимание уделяя тому, чтобы облететь вокруг Стива и оглядеть его броню на предмет повреждений. – Кэп! Тебя в детстве не учили не подбирать с земли что ни попадя?

\- Это было не с земли.

\- Можно подумать, много это меняет! – завёлся Старк, но Наташа оборвала его филиппику.

\- Да он мог в расплавленный реактор полезть этими руками, и ничего бы ему не сделалось. Уйми паранойю.

\- Это же Кэп! – рявкнул Тони. – Паранойя совершенно оправдана!

\- Не ругайтесь, - попросил Стив. – Что это за штука вообще, есть идеи?

Наташа прижала цилиндр к бронированной груди.

\- Есть парочка.

В Башне случилась внезапная пробка: система деактивации брони не была рассчитана на три костюма сразу. Наташу, конечно, пустили первой, и она, едва выбравшись из бронированных запчастей, ушла вперёд, поигрывая цилиндром и рассматривая его со всех сторон.

\- Это вообще безопасно? – встревожился Стив, глядя ей вслед. – Там нет ничего такого?

Тони смерил удалявшуюся Наташу негодующим взглядом.

\- Вечно она первой слизывает сливки... тьфу ты. Я ничего такого в виду не имел, не смотри так. Нет там ничего такого, ДЖАРВИС просканировал трижды. Ни взрывчатки, ни биологического оружия, это не чёртова машинка и не... – он поднял руку, подставляясь манипуляторам, быстро снимавшим с него пластину за пластиной. – Надо расширить раздевалку. Потом.

\- Потом, - кивнул Стив. – Хотя вряд ли такое положение продлится долго. В смысле три костюма разом.

Он не был уверен, что Старк воспримет это замечание спокойно – в последнее время Тони вёл себя ещё загадочнее, чем обычно, и к тому же так, словно кто-то включил его энергию на максимум, так что и заводился с пол-оборота, - но Тони только помог автоматике снять с него, Стива, спинную пластину и заметил:

\- Ненавижу говорить банальности, но там её дом, Кэп. Её семья, хотя я вот даже не представляю, как... – он замолчал, словно боялся сболтнуть лишнего, и закончил, - это, должно быть, нелегко, когда девушка влюблена в другого тебя. Заранее сочувствую, хотя чёрт его знает, зачем тебе моё сочувствие.

\- Погоди-ка, _ты_ взялся мне сочувствовать? – Стив уставился на него. – Не то чтобы я не ценил, но – а не наоборот? Это же вас ничем меньше лебёдки не растащишь. И это вы с ней чуть не в обнимку круглые сутки.

Тони уставился на него так, словно впервые видел. Пару раз открыл и закрыл рот, а потом буквально взорвался словами.

\- Потому что мы инженеры! И у неё единственной мозги работают точно как мои, даже лучше, да они и есть всё равно что мои! Ну, практически. Ничего такого, хотя она, конечно, ничего так, но я не настолько самовлюблён, уж поверь!..

Стиву сделалось неловко, но извиниться он не успел. Старк осёкся и спросил подозрительно:

\- То есть хочешь сказать, ты на неё не запал? Запретная страсть, замужняя женщина, социально приемлемый объект либидо, вот это всё? Ничего себе, я-то думал, ты поэтому так виснешь.

Как это часто бывало в общении с Тони, Стиву ужасно захотелось побиться головой о что-нибудь твёрдое. Когда речь заходит о либидо, это более чем оправдано.

\- Нет, - сказал он. – То есть да, она мне нравится, но... – он замолчал, зная, что лучше остановиться. Тони вряд ли оценил бы предельно честный ответ, которого у Стива к тому же ещё не было. То есть был, но не оформленный словами, а слова – такая коварная вещь, никогда не знаешь, куда они тебя заведут. – В обычном смысле. Как Старк. Тьфу ты...

Тони поднял брови.

\- Как человек! – рявкнул Стив. Смущение драло его изнутри, и совершенно безжалостно. Меньше всего он хотел обсуждать женскую версию Тони с самим Тони, притом у неё за спиной. Нет, меньше всего ему хотелось говорить о том, что Старки ему нравятся по-разному. Наташа была великолепна и ужасна разом – что-то не так с этим именем, определённо, раз две женщины-тёзки производят одинаково ошеломляющее впечатление на окружающих, - но Тони был Тони. И не потому, что Старк. – Ничего такого даже в намёках, Тони, она же замужняя женщина!

\- Ага, - сказал Тони и как-то словно погас изнутри. – Она замужем за тобой самим.  А если б не была, ты бы...

\- Не совсем, - быстро сказал Стив. – Думаю, у меня и у того Кэпа найдётся с десяток отличий.

\- Неважно, - отмахнулся Старк, помог Стиву выпутаться из оставшейся брони и сам встал в стойло, подставляясь шустрым манипуляторам. – Надо автоматизировать... а, к чёрту. Она замужняя, Шерон – родственница Пегги, у Романовой всё на мази с Брюсом, Пеппер жената на Старк Индастриз...

\- Замужем, - поправил Стив, недоумевая тоске, звучавшей в голосе Тони, и собственной, уж совершенно необъяснимой, отзывавшейся в груди. Словно происходило что-то грустное, что-то ужасное, а он не мог понять – что. Они просто разговаривали, ничего такого, так почему у Тони словно бы на глазах кончался заряд?

\- Поверь мне на слово, у Пеп стальные яйца, - буркнул Тони. – Ты бы видел её на бизнес-встречах и совещаниях. Никакого страпона не надо.

\- Я хочу знать, что это такое? – тут же спросил Стив. Тони замотал головой.

\- Потом загуглишь. Позаботься о том, чтоб рядом никого не было. И не пей ничего в процессе.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Стив. Тони вздохнул и закончил:

\- Кэп, я не то чтобы спать спокойно не могу, пока ты не найдёшь себе кого-нибудь, но... а, ладно. Ты взрослый парень, сам как-нибудь определишься.

Стиву ужасно хотелось согласиться с этим совершенно верным утверждением, но то, как именно Тони говорил, заставляло напрячься и попридержать согласие. Словно сам от себя отрезал по кусочку каждым новым словом, от самого важного, горячего и сияющего, закрученного и сложного, неугомонного и быстрого, что всплывало в голове всякий раз, как Стив думал о Тони, то есть почти всегда.

\- Тони, - осторожно сказал он, кладя Тони руку на плечо. – Что не так?

Старк на мгновение опустил голову. А когда поднял – ослепил Стива улыбкой, наглой и широкой. Фальшивой донельзя. Стив эту ухмылку ненавидел.

\- Всё прекрасно, Кэп.

Когда им всё-таки удалось обнаружить Наташу в самой дальней из лабораторий, она, не оборачиваясь от распиленного пополам цилиндра, сказала только:

\- Вон отсюда, оба. Мне нужно ещё десять минут.

Как будто этот день не мог стать хуже. Тони дёрнул Стива за локоть, притормаживая, и сказал:

-  Не лезь. Получишь пулю. Знаю я это её выражение лица.

\- Ты не видишь её лица, - пробормотал Стив, думая о всех тех разах, когда Тони оборачивался к нему от очередного робота, или брони, или кофемашины с вертикальным взлётом, или от ещё чего-нибудь железного, электронного и крайне интересного, распластанного по столу. Как бы Старк ни был занят и увлечён, а для Стива всегда находил хоть минуту – если, конечно, замечал его присутствие.

\- У меня хороший навык экстраполяции, мне и спины хватает, - прошипел Старк, утаскивая его за собой. – Серьёзно, Кэп. Дай девушке припудрить нос и прийти в себя, пять минут ничего не меняют.

Стив бросил прощальный взгляд на обтянутую футболкой спину Наташи и позволил себя увести. Мелкая дрожь ему, возможно, и показалась, но его воспитывали достаточно давно и хорошо, чтобы уважать просьбы женщин, если эти просьбы не выходили за пределы здравомыслия.

\- Она хоть не взорвётся? – всё-таки спросил он, пока они обсиживали пару жёстких стульев в коридоре: Тони тыкал в планшет, а сам Стив потратил внезапную паузу на то, чтобы отправить Фьюри короткий стандартный отчёт, содержавший в себе выражения вроде "всё под контролем" и "в порядке".

Нажимая на кнопку, он чувствовал себя обманщиком.

Потом Наташа появилась в проёме распахнувшейся двери. Защитные очки, сдвинутые на лоб, не закрывали глаз – ярких, удивительно блестящих, - и ухмылка была шире обычного.

\- У нас хорошие новости, ребятки, - заявила Наташа. – С той стороны к нам стучатся что было мочи.

\- Муж соскучился, и бургеры поперёк горла уже стоят, - буркнул Тони и немедленно получил по шее. Стив едва разнял Старков и чудом не допустил кровопролития. Держал обоих на вытянутых руках и ждал, пока иссякнет обоюдный праведный гнев.

\- Да что я такого сказал, - произнёс Тони, когда перестали сыпаться искры. Это, как Стив понял, было извинением. Наташа пару секунд прожигала его взглядом, потом произнесла:

\- Рид собрал установку. Эти пузыри – пробные запуски.

\- Кто такой Рид? – Стив поглядел на Старка. Ни о каком Риде он не слыхал. Тони пожал плечами.

\- Представления не имею.

\- Рид Ричардс, ну? – Наташа нахмурилась. – У вас его, похоже, нет. Он крутой учёный. Серьёзно, в чём-то даже круче меня. Куча патентов на изобретения, премии, Фантастическая Четвёрка, нет?

\- Странно, - поморщился Тони. – Кто-то круче тебя? Впрочем, всё равно. Нет, у нас такого нет.

\- Или мы о таком не знаем, - пробормотал Стив. – И не более странно, чем всё остальное. Установка нужна, чтобы переправить тебя назад?

Наташа кивнула.

\- Наши миры похожи, это облегчает дело, но недостаточно похожи, чтобы я могла ходить туда-сюда без усилий и спецэффектов, - она в задумчивости принялась барабанить пальцами по реактору. Точно так же, как это делал Тони до того, как извлёк из себя шрапнель. У Стива возникло привычное чувство головокружения, как всегда, когда речь заходила о чёртовой множественности миров. Как он ни пытался сжиться с этой мыслью, а всё-таки она была слишком сложна и непредставима. Словно смотреть на бесчисленное множество копий одной и той же картины, в каждой из которых нарочно по-другому прорисована пара деталей. Копия с копии, другая копия с этой копии – и в конце галереи вместо Джоконды вполне может обнаружиться стартующий звездолёт "Мона Лиза". – Впрочем, знаешь, меня уже ничем не удивить. После того, как оказалось, что Говард не был счастлив сыну... старый сукин сын, я всю жизнь думала, дело в том, что я девочка...

\- Мы не будем говорить о Говарде, - быстро сказал Стив. – Если никто не против, а? Есть дела поважнее. Хотя он был неправ. В любом из вариантов.

Тони покосился на него, как показалось Стиву, с благодарностью.

\- Точно. Ну хорошо, давай по полочкам. Мы послали исследовательский зонд, они послали свой. Миры соприкасаются там, где возникают пузыри и возникает возможность переноса материи, это очевидно.

\- А взрыв? – напомнил Стив. Всё звучало довольно логично, пока Старки не переходили на смесь научно-физического с клингонским, но взрывов над мирными территориями он категорически не одобрял. – Он откуда?

\- Два воздушных шарика, - сказала Наташа. Тони  кивнул и перехватил у неё инициативу.

\- Ты протыкаешь их оба спицей. Если вести её через куски приклеенного скотча, шарики не лопнут.

Стив недоверчиво посмотрел на него; Наташа кивнула.

\- Не лопнут, Кэп. Вам что, в школе не показывали этот фокус? Лента распределяет давление... неважно. Если два шарика надуты одинаково туго, ты можешь пробить их одной спицей. Ну а если нет?

\- Отсюда и взрыв, - пробормотал Тони, делая быстрые пометки. – Миры не идентичны; их одинаковости хватает, чтобы переход вообще был возможен, но недостаточно, чтобы обязательно прошёл как по маслу. Что возвращает нас к вопросу о том, как ты сюда вообще попала, - закончил он, оборачиваясь к Наташе. Та поморщилась.

\- Была странная погода. Гром в чистом небе, электромагнитные возмущения, отклонения от курса, всякие неполадки в электронике, грешили даже на оружие нового типа. Я вызвалась проверить.

Стив только вздохнул. Ну конечно. Если их Джоконда и отличалась от звездолёта, то не этим. Если в радиусе тысячи миль появлялась хоть малейшая возможность угодить в неприятности, Старк её не упускал. Или не упускала.

\- И вывалилась над моей Башней сквозь спонтанно возникший пузырь, - Тони помолчал. – Самонаведение костюма работает даже сквозь переход, мы с тобой круты. Хорошо, и почему же Башня всё ещё стоит где стояла? Взрыв должен был быть слышен на половину Нью-Йорка.

\- Слава богу, что не был, - пробормотал Стив. – Но к вопросу присоединяюсь. Понятно, что ты хочешь домой, но если это означает развалить всё вокруг там, у тебя – или тут, у нас, - не говоря уж о том, насколько это рискованно...

\- Один-то раз повезло, - залихватски заявила Наташа.

\- Погодите-ка, - начал Тони, судя по лицу, осенённый какой-то идеей. Именно в этот момент Стив попытался донести до Наташи, что "один раз повезло" не означает, что можно лезть на рожон и дальше. Даже наоборот. Наташа огрызалась, и в поднявшемся шуме, где "я запрещаю!" чередовалось с "да кто ты вообще такой, чтобы мне запрещать!", а "на месте твоего Стива я бы давно поседел!" – с "слава богу, ты не на его месте!", Тони сам себя не слышал.

\- ТИХО! – заорал он так, что связки заныли. Воцарилась поражённая тишина. – Вы даже не женаты, а орёте друг на друга как мои старики.

\- Потому что она ещё хлеще тебя, - огрызнулся Стив, впрочем, понизив голос. – Ты меня слушаешься хоть через раз, а эта!.. прости, Наташа, но...

\- Потому что она хочет к тебе вернуться! – заорал Тони, не дав Наташе и слова вставить. – Трудно за такое осуждать, я бы тоже хотел!

Наташа переводила взгляд с него на Стива и обратно, как это уже не раз бывало, и выглядела... странно. Как будто осенившая её идея была настолько очевидна и проста, что вот только сейчас пришла в голову.

\- Вряд ли я, то есть он, оценит, если получит вместо живой женщины её тело в разбитой броне! – выпалил Стив, стараясь не думать, что Тони ведь не нужно никуда возвращаться, он рядом – но, наверное, всё-таки не совсем. – Мы должны о ней позаботиться, он бы позаботился, если бы это ты туда сиганул!

\- Если бы я туда провалился, - буркнул Тони, сбавляя тон, - я бы... а, к чёрту. Что мы друг на друга орём, когда у нас эксперимент простаивает?

\- Какой ещё эксперимент? – нахмурился Стив.

\- Такой, что у меня есть гипотеза про эти взрывы, - проворчал Тони. – Надо проверить. Что они нам прислали в этом почтовом голубке?

\- Схему установки, теоретические выкладки и пару печенек с предсказаниями о том, что всё будет хорошо, - усмехнулась Наташа. – Ну и расписание запусков на следующую неделю.

\- Они на шаг впереди, - констатировал Старк. – Заметь, я не спрашиваю тебя, что там было кроме печенек и расписания. Но так, на правах альтер-эго, думаю, что нам бы лучше поспешить, пока один бравый Капитан не вывалился нам на голову, размахивая щитом и требуя немедленно вернуть законную супругу в лоно, так сказать, семьи.

На пару секунд Стиву показалось, что Старков снова придётся держать на вытянутых руках, точно двух рассерженных котов. Потом Наташа поморщилась и произнесла слишком лёгким тоном:

\- Черкну ему пару строчек в ответ. Ты прав, это в его духе.

Тони кивнул и повернулся к Стиву.

\- Нам будет нужна помощь, - заявил он. – На тот случай, если кое-кто опоздает с любовным письмецом.

В этот раз Стив не стал перехватывать Наташу и предупреждать совершенно заслуженный подзатыльник.

Работа продолжалась всю ночь, и Тони буквально по винтику перебрал доставшийся им цилиндр, а содержимое изучил вдоль и поперёк, и так же исчёркал своими пометками. Дубина, торопясь и пощёлкивая от натуги, заканчивал с последними деталями установки. Стив выдержал два коротких интенсивных боя и заставил-таки обоих Старков подкрепиться не только теоретическими выкладками и внезапными озарениями. Наташа забросила в рот последний кусочек яблока и заявила:

\- Почти как дома. Господи, как я соскучилась, - она опасно поглядела на Тони, по уши зарывшегося в кипу чертежей. – По лабораториям, по моей Башне...

\- Как вы со Стивом познакомились? – спросил Стив, пытаясь разрядить обстановку – ну и потому что ему правда было интересно.

\- Как и вы, думаю, - пожала плечами Наташа. – Я свалилась ему на голову во время войны с Читаури. Только мы тогда ещё не знали о Читаури, только о Локи.

Она потянулась, блеснула гладкими загорелыми коленями, и Стив отвёл глаза. У Тони тоже были совершенно умопомрачительные ноги, и Стив усердно о них не думал – а теперь было неясно,  как продолжать  в том же духе. Тони, конечно, и не сверкал ими направо и налево, разве что иногда, если натягивал джинсы с дырой, но Стив-то теперь знал, какие они на самом деле.

Или нет.

Или – нельзя, нельзя о таком даже думать! – очень хотел проверить, желательно на ощупь.

\- И как, сразу понравились друг другу? – спросил Стив, пытаясь отвлечься и надеясь, что не нарушает границу между любопытством и вторжением в личную жизнь. – Я хочу сказать, Мстители всё-таки не так уж часто женятся. Тем более между собой.

\- Я видела у Клинта фото его семьи, - заметила Наташа. – И у Рида со Сьюзан всё в порядке и двое детей, так что...

\- Нетипично, - проворчал Тони из своего бумажно-электронного завала. Стив и не думал, что он слушает – но, очевидно, что-то в их разговоре Тони заинтересовало. Знать бы ещё, что именно.

\- Ну, это пока, - непонятно заметила Наташа. – Нет, Кэп, далеко не сразу. Я росла без надлежащего присмотра – слава богу, между нами, - и уж что выросло, то выросло, меня не переделать. А Кэп... ну, это Кэп. Первые пару лет между нами только что искры не летели. А потом... кое-что переменилось.

Стив, отчего-то с замирающим сердцем, хотел спросить, что именно изменилось, но в  шелестящей кипе бумаг зашевелилось, и Тони вынырнул наружу, как деловитый и очень недовольный жизнью ёж.

\- В общих чертах готово, - заявил он, - и если вы тут закончили свои романтически-сопливые истории, можем начинать.

Стив скрипнул зубами, как всегда, когда Тони на ровном месте делался невыносим, но Наташа перегнулась к нему и шепнула:

\- Я поняла, что он мне действительно нужен, особенно когда бесит до того, что так бы и пристрелила. Прямая зависимость. А он... тоже что-то своё понял. Тебе виднее, что именно.

\- Тайны мадридского двора, - буркнул Тони, проверяя установку и косясь на них. – Не слушай её, Стив. Уверен, она сейчас болтает ужасные глупости. ДЖАРВИС, проверь все цепи. Я пойду проветрюсь. Не знаю, поищу нашего Рида. Пари держу, в нашей реальности он кассир в Бургер Кинг.

С этими словами он практически сбежал. Стив проводил его встревоженным взглядом и шагнул следом. Замер. Шагнул опять. Из личного опыта он знал, что Тони в таком состоянии глух к доводам рассудка, душеспасительным беседам, упоминаниям уставов и законов – словом, ко всему, что было деликатнее удара Мьёлльниром по затылку,  - но и оставлять его одного в таком настроении не годилось.

Не потому, что в таком состоянии Тони или напивался, или собирал что-нибудь спонтанно взрывающееся, или и то, и другое сразу.

Просто... ну, просто. Нельзя было сделать вид, что ничего не случилось.

Наташа остановила его на полпути крепкой рукой в нашлёпках пластыря. Накануне они с Тони изобретали что-то очередное, кажется, новую жаростойкую ткань для костюмов Клинта и Романовой, и попутно собрали огнемёт такой мощности, что пришлось заново обивать лабораторию огнеупорными плитами, а от образцов ткани и следа не осталось. Зато остались ожоги у неё на пальцах.

Вечная беда с этими Старками: они как чёрный ящик. Кладёшь что-нибудь простое и безобидное с одной стороны и получаешь с другой что угодно, от рыжего котёнка до вселенской чумы, и от шоколадного пончика до сердечно-легочной реанимации.

\- Надеюсь, ты в Тони что-нибудь понимаешь, - пробормотал Стив. – Потому что я нет, даже пытаться бросил.

\- Врёшь, - усмехнулась Старк-ну-конечно-я-оставила-свою-фамилию-Роджерс. – Не бросил. И он тебе нравится.

Стив обречённо кивнул.

\- Очень нравится, - безжалостно продолжила Наташа. – Был бы он девушкой и в этой вашей вселенной, ты бы его не упустил.

\- Но он не девушка, - Стив попытался не отводить глаза. – Знаю, теперь это вроде как нормально, но он ещё и не заинтересован, а вот это – в смысле, доставать того, кто не заинтересован, - ненормально во все времена.

\- Твёрдость в заблуждениях вызывает одновременно уважение и жалость, - заявила Наташа. – На меня ты смотришь только потому, что на женщину так смотреть привычней. Замечать, во что она одета, как причёсана, как высоко у неё разрез на юбке.

\- Ты не носишь юбок, - пробормотал Стив. Наташа была полностью и абсолютно права. Будь Тони девушкой – Стив давно пригласил бы его на ужин. Даже если бы он, то есть она, не носил юбок и... ну, был собой. Точно таким, как этот Тони – невыносимый, чудесный, иногда раздражающий до зубовного скрежета, всегда... всегда нужный. – Ох ты чёрт!

\- Дошло, да? – Наташа улыбнулась. – У тебя сейчас то самое выражение лица. Тяжело с нами, Старками, я знаю. Но – просто поверь – мой Стив ни разу не жалел.

Она не стала ждать ответа. Приподнялась на цыпочки, коснулась губ Стива самым коротким и целомудренным поцелуем, какой только можно было себе представить, и исчезла прежде, чем он сумел выговорить хоть слово.

Весь остаток ночи Стив провёл в спортзале. Он физически не мог заставить себя не то что уснуть, а даже посмотреть на постель. Последний раз такое было с ним сразу после пробуждения, когда привычный танец боя был единственным способом вернуть перевернувшийся мир на положенное место. Перестать думать. Позволить себе опомниться и вернуться в норму. Под утро, когда даже его тренированные мышцы завопили от постоянных усилий, а дыхание стало срываться, он отвернулся от излохмаченной груши, обтёр заливавший глаза пот и остановился.

Тони Старк собственной персоной стоял, прислонившись к стене спортзала, и смотрел на него так, что у Стива больно и сладко толкнулось в груди.

Он сам так смотрел на Пегги ещё до эксперимента. Как на недоступное прекрасное чудо, которое никогда не будет твоим просто потому, что ты недостаточно хорош и никогда не будешь достаточно хорош, и...

\- Тони, - Стив кашлянул от неловкости. – Что-то случилось?

\- Закончил с расчётами, - объяснил Старк, - Наташа спит, дай-ка, думаю, посмотрю, кто это там гремит кулаками о грушу почём зря... ты гремишь, кто ж ещё...

Стиву так хотелось его обнять – неожиданно уязвимого, сбросившего броню, даже без привычного планшета и голограмм, кружащихся вокруг, точно феи вокруг королевы ночи, - что чесались стёсанные пальцы. Он уже привычно поискал какие-нибудь подходящие слова, не нашёл, шагнул к Тони ближе, остановился, снова шагнул. В голове билось и металось всё подряд:  что он пропотел насквозь, и нельзя же лезть обниматься в таком виде, что у Тони серебряная ниточка на виске и удивительно густые ресницы, что во всей Башне, кажется, только они двое и не спят, тянется вокруг предутренняя хрупкая тишина, и если бы только можно было унять бешеный стук собственного сердца, прислушаться – можно было бы услышать, как бьётся чужое, несомненное, чудом оставшееся в живых.

\- Тони, - сказал Стив, - мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.

Наверное, у него что-то такое сделалось с лицом,  потому что Тони умолк на полуслове, склонил голову к плечу, нервно облизал губы, прикусил нижнюю, попытался что-то сказать. Не смог. Стив шагнул к нему ближе, утвердил ладони на вздёрнувшихся, мгновенно напрягшихся плечах. Мельчайшая невидимая дрожь напряжения ударила в кончики пальцев, потекла вверх, к локтям, отозвалась в груди, и неважным, совсем неважным стало то, что к спине пластырем липла мокрая насквозь футболка, а с пересохшего языка не шли слова.

Тони, к его удивлению, не торопил. Не пожимал плечами, не требовал рассказать уже наконец, в чём дело, не порывался уйти поскорей к очередным своим расчётам, не кривился и не притопывал ногой. Просто смотрел, смотрел – и что-то такое проступало на его лице, ясное, не требующее слов.

Как с машинами и числами. Умел Тони так смотреть на непокорные запчасти и разрозненные данные, чтобы видеть их насквозь. А теперь он смотрел так на Стива.

Молчание, должно быть, тянулось бы ещё долго – и Стив, и Тони словно оказались в ещё одном пузыре между мирами, туго натянутом, готовом взорваться, - но Тони выдохнул, решившись, качнулся вперёд, вжался в него. Не целовал и даже не пытался, просто прижался, вписался в Стива, идеально совпадая: ноги к ногам, грудь к груди, скула к местечку над ключицей, - замер так на невозможно долгую минуту принятия и тишины.

\- Господи, Тони, - сказал Стив. Облегчение и благодарность за то, что Тони _тоже_ , тоже, а ведь Стив и надеяться не смел, даже признаться не успел, тёплой пьянящей волной расходились по телу. – Как же я тебя люблю.

\- Вот не зря говорят о пользе спорта, - пробормотал Тони ему в ключицу. Стив счастливо и глупо рассмеялся, стиснул его в медвежьем объятии, заставив Тони охнуть. – Полегче! Дышать, знаешь, тоже полезно!

Стив закивал, усилием воли расслабляя сведённые руки, заглянул в лицо Тони. Тот смотрел недоверчиво, всё ещё удивлённо – не то чтобы Стив не понимал этого удивления, он и сам на месте Старка ошалел бы, - но не упирался и не протестовал.

\- Прости, - Стив не удержался и тронул губами его губы, сухие и в трещинках. – Я от восторга. Прости, что так накинулся.

\- Не за то извиняешься, - Тони на мгновение теснее его обнял, словно пытаясь удостовериться, что Стив реален, снова отстранился на расстояние вытянутой руки, воззрился на Стива. – И вообще странно, что это _ты_ извиняться вздумал.  Должен-то я.

\- За что? – искренне изумился Стив. Минута единства и понимания без слов кончилась, и он снова чувствовал себя сбитым с толку. Даже обидно делалось – ведь только что всё было так хорошо, так правильно, и вот опять совершенно неясно, что творится в этой слишком умной голове. – Это же я виноват!

Тони задрал брови под самый лоб и присвистнул.

\- Ну-ка поделись, Кэп, а то я совсем уже не знаю, что думать. В чём именно?

\- Разве не ясно? – пробормотал Стив. – В том, что до меня так долго доходило. И не дошло бы, наверное, если бы не... не она... нет! – воскликнул он, потому что Тони  ужасно перекосило. – Стой, замри, ничего не думай!

\- Знаешь, - придушенно заявил Старк после недолгой паузы, - это вообще-то не делается по команде. Нужна бутылка виски или хороший удар по затылку. Бить меня ты не станешь, так что я, пожалуй, пойду, разорю бар.

Стив перехватил его на первом же шаге. Развернул к себе, проигнорировав пару метких пинков по голени. Совесть молчала: если бы Тони действительно хотел отбиться – призвал бы костюм.

По крайней мере, Стив очень на это надеялся. Ничего нет хуже, чем командир, превышающий полномочия – но здесь и сейчас не было Капитана и Железного Человека, были только они вдвоём. Запутавшиеся донельзя, хотя ему самому, кажется, уже почти удалось выбраться из тотального непонимания к брезжившему впереди свету.

\- Стой, - повторил он, удерживая Тони и стараясь собраться с мыслями. – Пожалуйста. Я правда должен кое-что тебе сказать, я с этого и начал.

\- Ну да, - кивнул Старк. – Но только если ты мне сейчас скажешь, что до тебя дошло только благодаря тому, что моя женская версия презирает бельё, а до тех пор я – как ты там говорил? Нравился без намёков, просто как человек? – то я тебя, пожалуй, стукну.

Стив молча наклонил голову, подставляя шею.

\- Бей, - просто сказал он. – Так ведь и было.

\- Заняться больше нечем, - буркнул Тони. Стив воспринял это как шанс, тронул Тони по небритой щеке.

\- Ты пытался извиниться. За что именно?

\- Уж эта твоя привычка всё делить по-честному! – заворчал Тони, но отбиваться не начал и несколько просветлел лицом. – За то, что я такой, какой есть. Не крышесносная брюнетка с ногами от ушей.

\- Ты мне и нужен такой, какой есть, - сказал Стив, зная, что Тони не поверит. Не с первого раза и даже не с первой сотни повторений, но рано или поздно, лет через десять, очевидная реальность всё-таки достучится до него. А он, Стив, ей в этом поможет. – Ты, конечно, не веришь, но мне и не надо. Только дай мне шанс, а?

\- А о честности на грани идиотизма я и вовсе молчу! – рыкнул Тони.

\- Не молчишь, - возразил Стив. – Тони, я понимаю, как это выглядит, я и сам бы на твоём месте решил, что... ну, решил бы плохое. Но это не так.

\- Ты не на моём. На моём ты бы уже давно свихнулся, меня от этого спасает только мой могучий интеллект, - буркнул Тони. – И то, что я же знаю эту твою дурацкую привычку всё делать по-своему и самым дурацким образом. Даже влюбляться. Я же правильно тебя услышал, да?

Ни с кем другим Стив столько не улыбался в самый неподходящий момент. Серьёзно, Тони был рекордсменом в этом конкретном вопросе.

\- Мне нравится твой интеллект, - сказал Стив. – Твоё упрямство. Независимость. То, как тебя заносит от собственных идей,  эти твои грязные кружки по всему дому...

\- Надо дописать Дубине пару алгоритмов, - проворчал Тони. – Пусть ходит, собирает урожай.

\- ...и то, как ты работаешь круглые сутки и засыпаешь потом где придётся, - не замолчал Стив, - и эти твои вечные озарения и трудности с прессой, и как ты вечно думаешь, что за всё в ответе и всегда недостоин, дай тебе волю, ты бы и за земную гравитацию себя ругал...

\- Это самая странная ода мне, какую я слыхал, - заметил Тони, - даже увлекательней, чем всё, что писали в Ванити Фейр. Но гораздо приятнее. И совсем не обо мне, Стив, я же не такой.

\- Ты именно такой, - твёрдо сказал Стив. – Не знаю, куда я смотрел и чем думал, что сразу этого не понял, но знаешь... давай поможем ей вернуться домой. Это меньшая из всех заслуженных благодарностей.

\- Можно подумать, без этого не помогли бы, - буркнул Тони, помолчал и признался, - я, знаешь, уже всерьёз раздумывал, не сменить ли пол. Шутка! – добавил он, видя ужас на лице Стива. – Но ты так на неё пялился, а я так на тебя запал, что рассматривал это как одну из опций. Сугубо теоретическую.

Стив мысленно пообещал себе во что бы то ни стало добиться того, чтобы Тони поверил. Хоть раз поверил в то, что любовь для него может быть не теоретической вероятностью, не мнимой величиной и не маловероятным событием вроде динозавра посреди Манхэттена.

\- Мне нравишься _ты_ , - сказал он. – Это ведь не так уж важно, мужчина или женщина, если всё по-настоящему, и если что угодно готов сделать, только чтобы получилось быть вместе. Действительно быть вместе, а не только смотреть со стороны, и хотеть, и бояться. Понимаешь?

Тони в его руках ощутимо расслабился.

\- Понимаю, - отозвался он. – И хорошо, пожалуй, что всё вышло как вышло, потому что если бы я ещё и девчонкой родился, отец бы бесился вдвое чаще. Или вчетверо, - он неуверенно обнял Стива, провёл ладонью по плечу, поднял опущенную голову. – Можно?

Вместо ответа Стив его поцеловал. Уже не едва касаясь и невесомо, а гораздо ощутимее и дольше. Тони позволял, подставлял губы, водил быстрым языком по языку, легко прихватывал зубами. Пробовал, учил и обещал, до того сладко, что мутилось в голове и тяжело тянуло в паху, хотелось лечь. Утащить Тони куда-нибудь и лечь, вжаться в него, сплестись с ним руками и ногами, лежать так долго-долго, пока не удастся поверить в то, что всё взаправду, что не приснилось, что их двойная слепота действительно кончилась, и свет уже не брезжит далеко впереди, а охватывает, обжигая, со всех сторон, выплавляет из них нечто новое и на двоих, и что теперь так будет всегда. В грудь Стиву быстро, по-птичьи испуганно колотилось чужое – родное – сердце, сорванное дыхание горячей щекоткой дразнило губы и, когда Тони всё-таки отодвинулся.

\- Ох, - только и сказал Стив, пытаясь продышаться. Тело ещё ныло от чрезмерной нагрузки, но хорошо было как никогда прежде. И ни с кем. Он и не знал, что так бывает. – Нам нужно делать это чаще.

Тони негромко рассмеялся; Стив готов был слушать этот мягкий раскатистый звук вечно.

\- Хоть до самого утра.

Утро наступило до обидного скоро. Наташа, отчаявшись дождаться их обоих, что-то подкрутила в системе пожарной тревоги, и пробуждение вышло одновременно мокрым и громким. Тони – рот у него распух самым неприличным образом, и ясно было, что это ничем не скроешь, - вздёрнулся, зевая и ругаясь разом. Стив сел, озираясь и сжимая щит, который схватил за секунду до пробуждения в холодной луже, пролившейся из-под потолка, и прикрыл Тони от последних струй из распылителя.

\- Спасибо, уже бесполезно, - сообщил Старк, протирая глаза. – Заодно и умылись.

\- Пузырь над Невадой появится через два часа, - прозвучало сверху, - я рада за вас, парни, но ещё пять минут – и я выковыряю вас из вашего гнёздышка бульдозером.

\- В Башне есть бульдозер? – против воли заинтересовался Стив, вставая. Перехватил взгляд Тони и усмехнулся. – Ну, я должен был спросить.

Тони спустил ноги с постели, выглядевшей так, как будто в ней лопнул гидроматрас, и встал.

\- День, когда я выпихну её в её чёртово измерение, будет самым счастливым в моей жизни, - пригрозил он, перемещаясь в сторону ванной.

\- Побрейся! – вслед ему крикнул Стив. – По такому поводу стоило бы!

Из ванны заворчало и полилось, словно Тони взял пример с Наташи и врубил парочку небольших водопадов. Стив сел на край безнадёжно измокшей кровати – ноги не держали от облегчения, недосыпа и давешней перегрузки, - и попытался не вспоминать о том, как Тони и он... как он и Тони...

Если бы даже у него сохранялись какие-то опасения или предрассудки, то все они исчезли бы без следа. После того, как Тони тянулся к нему, вжимался, стискивал коленями, позволял тереться о себя и тёрся сам, после бесчисленных поцелуев, от каждого из которых Стива как электричеством прошибало от макушки до пяток, после того, как Тони вскрикивал ему в плечо, кусался, чтобы не перебудить весь дом и стонал  - ох, как же стонал! – все страхи и опасения стали именно тем, чем были с самого начала.

Глупыми преградами, которых больше не существовало. Самыми дурацкими из возможных.

\- Ну, допустим, у меня с лицом тоже творится чёрт знает что, - сказал Тони, выходя из ванной и промокая мокрые волосы, - но первое место в личном зачёте твоё, Стив, это уж точно.

Стив поднялся, сгрёб его в охапку, подержал так. Выглаженная бритвой щека прижималась к его груди, и почему-то именно это короткое прикосновение окончательно убедило его в том, что вся прошлая ночь не была сном.

\- Тони, - сказал он, вспоминая всё случившееся разом – стоны, горячие мокрые толчки между их сжатыми телами, и каким детски-доверчивым стало лицо Тони, когда он всё-таки уснул у Стива на плече. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что не жалеешь.

На мгновение Старк стал выглядеть так же, как если бы при сложении единицы и нуля получил сорок два и три четверти. Ошеломлённым и до предела шокированным неожиданностью результата.

\- Нет, - ответил он хрипловатым со сна голосом. – Не жалею. Ты совсем ошалел, да?

Стив вздохнул и закивал.

\- Я, в общем, тоже, - признался Тони и подтолкнул его к ванной. – Давай. Не будем сердить чудовище.

\- Полегче, - попросил Стив, улыбаясь. – Уверен, она нас слышит.

\- И в мыслях не было подслушивать, - заверил голос Наташи. – К тому же ДЖАРВИС отшибает всё, что не касается... ну, никого, кроме вас, не касается. Правда, парни, поторопитесь.

\- Есть, мэм! – пробормотал Стив, усилием воли заставил себя выпустить Тони и скрылся в ванной, оставив дверь открытой. Уставился на собственное невозможно счастливое лицо и предложил, повысив голос,  – Нам срочно нужно поговорить о чём-нибудь... другом. Можешь?

\- Эксперимент по перемещению материи по соприкасающимся вселенным подойдёт? – отозвался Тони. Судя по звукам, он разыскивал сухие джинсы и терпел в этом деле временную неудачу.

\- Вполне, - отозвался Стив, принимаясь отмываться. Сквозь шум воды до него доносились только обрывки фраз, в которых было примерно поровну физики, клингонского и ругательств на несовершенство жизни и коварный нрав штанов. Потом Тони появился в ванной, прислонился к дверному косяку и закончил:

\- ...и при этом двойном разнонаправленном потоке энергии просто некуда деваться, поэтому в последний раз и грохнуло. Стой, ты что-нибудь вообще слышал?

\- Не очень много, - Стив высунул голову из-под воды. – Но главное, кажется, уловил. Если бы мы и они так одновременно не решили послать через пузырь...

Тони быстро закивал.

\- Именно. В самую точку. Я знал, что ты небезнадёжен. Осталось донести это на ту сторону – и вуаля, дело в шляпе. И скорость, обязательно скорость.

\- А с ней что не так? – удивился Стив. Тони вздохнул.

\- Я с этим, собственно, вчера и пришёл. Сказать тебе. Понятно, мы отвлеклись на другое...

Стив не смог справиться с улыбкой. Удивительнее всего было то, что Тони тоже не смог. Неуверенная, кривоватая, она была совсем не такой совершенной и ослепительной, как та, которую раз за разом печатали в газетах, но искренней, и Стив её любил. Всей душой, как и самого Тони.

\- Скорость, - напомнил он больше себе, чем Старку. Тот встряхнулся, кивнул и быстро сказал:

\- Резиновые шарики надо прокалывать медленно. Иначе лопнут, хоть все их скотчем обклей. Давление не успеет распределиться как надо. А с мирами наоборот. Чем быстрее ты летишь, тем безопасней.

\- Многое объясняет, - сказал Стив, растираясь полотенцем. – Про Асгард и Тора с его привычкой падать с небес в том числе.

\- Слушай, я не хочу говорить гадостей, но если на тебя здоровый секс так действует, может, стоило начать пораньше? – ухмыльнулся Тони. Прежде, чем Стив успел оскорбиться в лучших чувствах, он подошёл вплотную и обнял, сам. – Не злись. Я просто... нет, конечно, не жалею. Просто не знаю, как теперь...

Он скорбно завздыхал, и Стив обнял его в ответ.

\- Поменьше об этом всём думай, - посоветовал он, - и будь собой. Как выяснилось, я от этого без ума, да и тебе для разнообразия полезно.

За дверью загрохотало, и Тони отскочил от Стива, как пойманный на горячем подросток.

\- Я устала вас дожидаться, так что решила заглянуть сама, - заявила Наташа, входя и оглядываясь по сторонам. При виде Стива (он, по счастью, успел запахнуться полотенцем, но враз почувствовал себя голым и беззащитным под этим взглядом) она только хмыкнула и походя похлопала его по плечу, а на Тони поглядела сурово.

\- На пару минут, - сказала она, сгребая его за локоть и утаскивая в коридор, откуда немедленно послышалось шипение и металлический лязг, с которым соприкасаются пластины надеваемой брони.

Стив дал им пять минут, оделся и вышел сам. Оба Старка, в полной броне, стояли друг напротив друга и выглядели, учитывая пару дымящихся пробоин в полу,  необъяснимо довольными.

\- ...и только посмей всё запороть, - закончила Наташа и обернулась к Стиву. – Мы готовы.

У Стива создалось впечатление, что речь только что шла отнюдь не о надвигающемся эксперименте. Впрочем, и тот не заставил себя ждать.

Едва оказавшись над выжженным полигоном, Наташа устремилась к дожидавшемуся их пузырю. Этот был крупнее предыдущего и переливался всеми цветами радуги, словно кто его разрисовал.

\- Это вообще нормально? – торопливо уточнил Стив, помогая Тони утвердить захваченную с собой установку на каменистой земле. – Что он такой яркий.

\- Да они там празднуют последние минуты свободы, - буркнул Тони, прилаживая последнюю деталь. – Вот сейчас подпортим им денёк... – он помолчал. –  Со мной так же трудно? Молчи, сам знаю.

\- Я ни разу не пожалел,  - ответил Стив. – Если верить Наташе – и дальше будет так же.

\- Хорошо бы, - Тони выпрямился и помахал Наташе рукой. Та в последний раз облетела пузырь и приземлилась, подняв тучу пыли. – Ну что?

\- На вид всё в порядке, - Наташа откинула маску и цепко осмотрела обоих. – Если первая передача пройдёт успешно, у меня может не остаться времени на прощания. Оно и к лучшему, прощаться я терпеть не могу, да и не умею.

\- Мы тут тоже не станем обливаться слезами, разве что выпьем как следует, - заверил Тони, наставил широкий раструб установки на пузырь и принялся подкручивать виньеры, словно пушку наводил. Примерно так оно и было, и Стив взял щит наизготовку, готовясь прикрывать обоих – и установку, конечно! – от возможного взрыва.

\- Договорились, - рассмеялась Наташа, занимая своё место за пусковой панелью. – И на счёт ноль... три, два...

Серебряный снаряд ушёл в самый центр радужного пузыря и пропал из вида. Несколько секунд все молчали, вглядываясь в небо.

Потом что-то негромко хлопнуло, сверкнуло и, упав, покатилось им под ноги. Наташа оказалась первой, схватила посылку, отщёлкнула крышку и вытрясла наружу клочок бумаги с одной-единственной, второпях начёрканной строкой.

Тони звонко столкнулся  с ней шлемом, торопясь прочитать написанное.

"Когда вернёшься – у нас с тобой будет серьёзный разговор насчёт этих порталов, дорогая.  Стив Роджерс. "

\- Ну всё, Кэп, - сказал он, - теперь ты её точно ничем не остановишь.

\- Как будто раньше мог, - отозвалась Наташа, пряча записку в цилиндр. Его она сунула Стиву в руки и отступила на шаг. – Серьёзный разговор, ха!  У кого ещё с кем будет... – она замолчала, посмотрела на Стива и призналась, - я правда не умею прощаться. Никогда не знала, как это делается.

\- Обычно просто говорят: пока-пока, было приятно познакомиться, надеюсь, ещё как-нибудь увидимся, - сказал Стив, стараясь разрядить момент. Уж слишком много между ними троими висело несказанным – благодарность, страх за другого, безмерное удивление перед чудесами всех миров, где каждый отличается от другого, точно копия от оригинала, и ещё - какая-то странная надежда, которой Стив не мог объяснить даже самому себе, просто чувствовал.

Джоконда всегда остаётся прекрасной, даже когда она – звездолёт. Наверное, всё дело было в этом.

\- Ну, я не то чтобы надеюсь снова сюда вывалиться, - пробормотала Наташа, вздохнула и обняла Тони, прижала к себе. Он даже не стал упираться. – Постараемся наладить  постоянную связь. И я там в мастерской бросила пару набросков, поглядишь на досуге?

\- Ага, этакая межпространственная аська, - Тони обнял её в ответ. – Ты – очень крутая версия меня, имей в виду. Так ему и передай.

\- Непременно, - ухмыльнулась Наташа, развернулась к Стиву, обняла и его. – Вот не поторопилась бы я с замужеством – непременно позвала бы тебя на танцульки.

\- Наташа, - укоризненно сказал Стив, улыбаясь во весь рот. Он быстро поцеловал её в щёку и отступил, поглядел на Тони. Тот не казался ни злым, ни ревнующим. Только самую чуточку грустным. – Передай мне от меня привет. Мы тут... словом, я очень стараюсь быть достойным Стивом Роджерсом.

Наташа закатила глаза и клюнула его в щёку.

\- Смотри только, не упускай вот его из виду надолго, - пробормотала она. – Это ужасно тяжело и обычно плохо заканчивается. Пока-пока, ребята, было приятно встретиться.

У Стива против воли защемило в груди, когда она взлетела и ушла на круг, чтобы как следует разогнаться. И не глядя на Тони, он знал, что тому вряд ли легче. Даже, наверное, трудней. Наташа была женой того, другого Стива Роджерса, а для Тони Старка была как потерянная сестра-близнец, и не бояться за неё было попросту невозможно.

Алая и золотая броня пронеслась над ними. Репульсоры слаженно пели, пузырь сиял всеми красками радуги, точно приветственный плакат "Добро пожаловать домой".

Раздался хлопок, и небо опустело. Стив уставился в бледно-голубое невозмутимое море с гаснущим круглым следом, спросил:

\- Всё прошло как надо?

\- Подожди минуту, - напряжённо попросил Тони, сверля взглядом небеса. – Надеюсь, у этого их хвалёного Рида хватило ума...

В небе сверкнуло, и к их ногам покатился очередной цилиндр. Тони схватил его, раскрыл и рассмеялся.

\- Что там? – Стив попытался заглянуть тоже. Тони, всё ещё смеясь, стукнул по донцу цилиндра, и стайка конфетти – розовых, жёлтых, зелёных, как трава, - вылетела Стиву прямо в лицо. – Вот же!.. Тони! Ну вот что с тобой делать, не знаю!

Тони обнял его за плечи и подставил вспухший нежный рот.

\- Не дури, Кэп. Всё ты прекрасно знаешь.

Стив целовал его, пока не заболели губы, а конфетти не унесло неведомо куда.

Он был уверен, что прямо сейчас по ту сторону границы между мирами происходит ровно то же самое.

 

11\. Яблоко для Мидаса для **\- Katerina -** на заявку  _мне давно хотелось почитать про тактильного Тони. Команда почему-то думает, что он не приемлет прикосновения и максимально сокращает (ну, кроме Тора), а Тони думает, что они просто не любят его. Сам он незаметно, легко касается других, передавая что-то или просто проходя мимо, старается не акцентировать внимание других на себе. Но Стив замечает, решает последить и видит особенно как много Тони тянется к нему_ находится здесь: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/7755283>

12. Для **julia-sp** на заявку: _пусть Тони научит Стива танцевать. А у того чуть ли не комплекс: танцевать для него - это значит, начать отношения. И Пегги - все эти воспоминания... И он и боится, и стесняется своих страхов, и Тони ему нравится, и вообще всё сложно._  

\- Правой ногой шаг назад. Плечи опусти, ты не на параде. Теперь шаг левой... не так широко, Кэп, ну у тебя и шажищи! И нет, тоже не так, просто приставляй, а не маршируй, да, именно. Под ноги не смотри, партнёрша это не одобрит. Лучше всего в глаза. Стив, если ты будешь так смотреть девушке в глаза, её кондратий хватит. Улыбнись хотя бы, ты же не ГИДРу убиваешь.

\- У меня не получится. Нечего было и начинать.

\- Я не понял, что это за упаднические настроения? Всё получится. Ты в руках профессионала, это всего лишь вальс, а не ядерная физика. Ты умеешь делать вещи гораздо сложнее, и ничего тебя не пугает. Руку давай пониже.

\- На схеме она на уровне плеча.

\- Так уже давным-давно никто не танцует. Полметра расстояния тоже уже не обязательны, и после третьего тура никто не обязан делать предложение. Прижми меня к себе, ага, вот так. Теперь улыбнись... чёрт, нет, лучше не надо. Просто постарайся ни о чём не думать.

Улыбаться и ни о чём не думать было бы куда как проще, если бы не ноги. В собственных Стив запутался раз сорок за последние пять минут, а у Старка они были длинные, ловкие, затянутые в грубую ткань. От неизбежных столкновений коленями никуда было не деться, и каждым Стива проскребало до самого дна.

\- Всё равно не понимаю, - пробормотал Стив, стараясь делать шажки поменьше и не оттаптывать Тони носки начищенных туфель. Перед тем, как согласиться выступить в непривычном для себя амплуа хореографа, Старк безапелляционно заявил, что ни в чём, кроме туфель, танцевать вальс невозможно, и именно поэтому Стива слепило каждый раз, как он опускал глаза. Каждый раз, как смотрел на Старка – тоже, но по совершенно другим причинам.  –  Зачем ты  вообще взялся вести? Переучивать потом. Какой в этом смысл?

\- Такой. Шагай по диагонали.

\- Ничего так объяснение, доходчивое и исчерпывающее. А другого не припас?

Странным образом разговор помогал не думать о том, куда ставить ноги. Даже немного спасал от привязчивого стыдного страха: вот сейчас Старк возьмёт да и догадается обо всём. Хотя и догадываться-то было не о чем, правда ведь, не о чем. Ничего такого Стив себе никогда не позволял, а мысли и мечты были его личным делом.

Его чёртовым личным делом. Ни единого шанса разделить такое с кем-нибудь, кто по-настоящему мог бы понять. Или помочь. Или откликнуться.

Тони медленно вёл его за собой. Шаг, другой, третий. Стив уже решил, что ответа не дождётся, но Старк всё-таки ответил:

\- Это не механика и автомат, как в машинах, это как... сложное выходит объяснение, Кэп. Тебе не понравится. Левую приставь.

\- А всё-таки, - упёрся Стив. Шагать так, без музыки, было довольно странно. Он слышал каждый маленький звук: как его собственные туфли касаются наглаженного Растяпой паркета, как шуршит, соприкасаясь, плотная ткань –  кто, помилуй боже, надевает к туфлям джинсы, даже если те выглядят так, словно за них сперва не глядя отдали пару тысяч,  а потом, задумавшись о чём-то, использовали вместо ветоши? – но главное – то, как стучит сердце. Громко, нахально, отказываясь подчиняться воле и привычке всё держать под контролем, всё делать правильно. – Ты вроде как заранее за меня решил и отказался. Мне это не по душе.

\- Знаю, - Тони вздохнул и заскользил чуточку быстрее. – Есть шансы, что я просто скажу, будто мне нравится сама идея тебя вести, а ты поверишь?

Стив обдумал эту версию и покачал головой. Удивительно, но при этом он не споткнулся и не наступил никуда, куда не следовало.

\- Не то чтоб очень много.

\- Но так и есть, - пожал плечами Старк. – Лучшего объяснения у меня нет, разве что... Стив, танец – это не техника. Не только техника, по крайней мере. Есть кое-что ещё. Важное.

\- ...это ты мне говоришь, - констатировал Стив, от удивления сбился и нечаянно – как-то уж так само собой вышло, - не повторил шаг Тони, а сам потянул его за собой, ломая ритм. – Ты. Серьёзно? С каких пор для Тони Старка появилось что-то важнее техники?

Тони, не успев отреагировать и восстановить баланс, натолкнулся на него от резкого рывка, впечатался плечом, потом грудью и бедром, выдохнул – как показалось Стиву, раздражённо, - и на мгновение они оба застряли в неустойчивом равновесии, из которого был простой и хорошо известный Стиву выход. Пара слов пожёстче, сдвинутые брови, а дальше всё покатится само – уж в спорах по поводу и без они со Старком поднаторели.

Но не в этот раз. Тони споткнулся, но на ногах устоял, зацепился за локоть Стива, оказался совсем рядом, куда ближе, чем до этого. Может быть, потому что оказался рядом _глазами_.

Старк это очень хорошо умел, оказываться ближе некуда. Настолько, чтобы идеально здоровое сердце колотилось куда чаще, чем положенные танцем три четверти.

\- Может быть, и появилось, - пробормотал Тони, позволяя себя подхватить. – Заметь, я не уверен. Смотри мне в глаза и больше так не дёргай, уронишь даму.

\- За даму пока что я, - напомнил Стив. Губы почему-то онемели, а пальцы Старка, сжимавшие его собственные, казалось, вплавлялись в кожу. – Если ты забыл.

\- Такое, Стив, не забывается, - Старк легко подтолкнул его ногу своей. – Хотелось, чтоб ты почувствовал, как это – когда просто идёшь следом, куда бы ни вели. Помогает потом вести самому. Нарисуй в голове квадрат и отмечай шагами каждый угол. Партнёрша, если она не совсем бревно, будет идти за собой. Да, вот так. Уже ты ведёшь, заметил?

Стив немедленно сбился с шага, постоял пару секунд и двинулся снова, увлекая Тони за собой. Так оказалось и легче, и трудней: легче, потому что теперь решал он сам, а трудней – потому что Тони следовал за ним с невозможной, сводящей с ума покорностью.

\- А если не будет?  - всё-таки спросил Стив, чувствуя, как голова идёт кругом. Тони неожиданно душевно похлопал его по спине.

\- Не дури, Кэп. Любая будет счастлива, даже если ты оттопчешь ей ноги, или я ничего не смыслю в женщинах. ДЖАРВИС, музыку!

Стив рефлекторно напрягся, но вместо громов и басов из-под потолка полился Джойс.

\- Старомодно, зато почтенно, - заметил Тони, перехватил Стива и повёл сам. – Сейчас поведёшь, Кэп. Покажу пару фокусов и уступлю, как обычно. Ну расслабься, не съем я тебя!

Стив не сдержал улыбки. Так, в омывающих и накатывающих волнах музыки, было куда проще – и вести, и следовать. Тони незаметно направлял его то нажатием руки, то мелким шажком чуть в сторону, то ещё как-то – неуловимо, но понятно, - и при этом скользил следом, отдавался на его, Стива, волю, давая прочувствовать происходящее.

\- Кстати, пока мы тут кружимся, - сказал Тони, - маленькая лекция. Учти, что вокруг вальса полно всяких жутких традиций. Трижды подряд станцевал – дал обещание жениться. Оттоптал девушке ноги...

\- Получу пощёчину, вероятно?

\- Хуже, - фыркнул Старк. – Дашь понять, что твои намерения серьёзней некуда.

\- Кажется, эти традиции все сплошь об одном, - усмехнулся Стив, кружа его и кружась сам. – А подол платья оборвать для верности не нужно?

\- Нет, но если девушка сама тебя пригласит и примется смотреть тебе в глаза, не отрываясь, ты обречён, - ухмыльнулся Старк. – Это всё ужасная древность, конечно. Но имей в виду.

Что в Тони было особенно хорошо, так это его способность всегда приносить новое. Новые идеи, новую информацию, новые заботы и тревоги – и новые возможности, о которых Стив и представления не имел бы, если бы не вечно деятельный ум Тони Старка.

\- А откуда ты вообще знаешь такие подробности? – поинтересовался он. – Если верить всем вокруг, ты и этикет, тем более бальный – вещи несовместимые.

\- Ну да, и танцевать я если и умею, то смесь техно и тектоники, - ухмыльнулся Старк. – Мама обожала балы, а я был весь такой оторва-херувимчик, так что меня брали с собой, чтобы чего не вышло. Ужасное было время. Все эти старые тётки трепали меня за щёки, пока я однажды не взорвал чашу для пунша. Но кое-что, как  видишь, в голове застрять успело.

Стив рассмеялся. Было так странно и так хорошо говорить о таких глупостях, слышать, как Тони вспоминает давно ушедшие дни и смеётся, самому смеяться в ответ. Даже с танцем всё получалось неожиданно хорошо, потому что теперь Стив знал, что делал, давний страх опозориться отступил и исчез, сменившись чистым удовольствием движения. Стив кружил и кружил, больше не глядя под ноги, вся скованность делась куда-то, от близости Тони захватывало дух не хуже, чем от музыки, и всё, о чём Стив мог думать, так это о нём.

И ещё – о том, что теперь он, Стив Роджерс, не опозорится, пытаясь пригласить девушку на танец, просто потому, что не станет её приглашать. Даже самую хорошую, вроде Шерон. Стоило глянуть на неожиданно задумчивое лицо Старка рядом с его собственным, и образы всех девушек, которые нравились Стиву прежде, - не то чтобы их было много, но всё-таки бывало, - исчезали из головы, точно старые карандашные рисунки. Их лица словно стирало ластиком, превращало в туманные серые облачка, и эти облачка уносило тем же ветром, что нёс его и Тони, не давая остановиться.

Один вальс сменился другим, смутно знакомым из какого-то старого фильма, и Стив мимолётно испугался, что Тони решит, что довольно, и объявит урок законченным, но Старк вышел из своей необъяснимой задумчивости и сказал:

\- Покажу пару фокусов. Может, пригодится.

Стив кивнул, переменил ногу, отдал Тони лидерство – это в последнее время получалось на удивление легко, - и Тони, с неожиданной ловкостью крутнувшись на одном месте, сделал что-то совершенно невообразимое, от чего Стив, не успев даже осознать движения, прошёл под его поднятой рукой и на миг оказался прижатым спиной к прохладным кольцом реактора.

\- Ух ты, - выдохнул Стив. – Что это было?

Вместо ответа Тони крутанул его в обратном направлении, сам прошёл в опасной близости, задев плечом и вжавшись спиной в грудь, замер на долю секунды и, не ломая ритма, выкрутился в исходную позицию.

\- Чтобы барышня не заскучала, - объяснил он, белозубо улыбаясь. До глаз эта улыбка не доходила, но Стив не успел спросить, что не так. Старк перехватил его за талию, пошёл следом, молча отдавая ведущую партию, заговорил снова, - просто подними руку повыше. Можешь намекнуть партнёрше, что хочешь её покружить, вот так, чуть резче шаг, сам повернись на три четверти, ага...

Стив попытался повторить и не сшибить Старка с шага. Поначалу получалось не слишком хорошо, но после пары неловких столкновений плечами он приноровился и уже не думал о том, куда в следующий момент нужно поставить ногу и как высоко нужно поднять локоть, чтобы нечаянно не треснуть Тони по макушке. Шаг, поворот, ещё шаг, ещё поворот...

С каждым поворотом Тони подавался к нему, потом отступал чуточку назад, дразня расстоянием, снова подходил ближе, по-прежнему не пытаясь перехватить лидерство, и, наконец, предложил:

– Ещё разок? Закрепить урок.

Стив кивнул и повторил хитрое движение, высоко подняв локоть. В этот раз Тони не просто прижался к нему, проходя в повороте, одновременно изящном и быстром, а поднырнул под поднятую руку и откинулся назад. Не думая, Стив подхватил его, завершил поворот, вжал в себя. Старк даже не попытался высвободиться, и Стив начал догадываться, что всё это значит. Только не знал, как о таком сказать.

\- У тебя опять эта твоя грозная складка на лбу, - прервал молчание Тони. – Уверен, сидит между бровями, как целый Гранд Каньон. Что, переживаешь о крошке Картер? Да не откажет она тебе, уж на этот счёт можешь быть спокоен.

\- Нет, - для убедительности Стив мотнул головой и чуть теснее прижал Старка к себе. – Я о другом. Почему ты не спросил меня, на кой чёрт мне потребовалось срочно научиться танцевать?

\- Потому что я не любитель задавать вопросы, на которые и так знаю ответ, - пожал плечами Тони. – Ты и так долго мялся. А на последней операции именно Шерон Картер выволокла тебя из большой задницы. Это, говорят, сближает.

Стив помолчал, пытаясь не поверить в то, что действительно слышит в знакомом голосе ревнивые нотки, и, не преуспев в отрицании очевидного, заметил:

\- Если бы это было правдой, мы бы все друг в друга повлюблялись. Кто там в последний раз выручал тебя из неприятностей?

\- ДЖАРВИС, Наташа и броня последней модификации, - пробормотал Старк. – Глаза разбегаются, не знаю, кому первому признаваться в нежных чувствах.

Стив невольно улыбнулся и снова крутнул его, на мгновение вжав в себя спиной. От волос Тони пахло машинным маслом и одеколоном – странный, но удивительно приятный запах, особенно когда утыкаешься носом в воронье гнездо на макушке.

\- Может, тогда и мне не откажешь в том, чтобы самому выбирать, кому признаваться? – предложил он, осознал кое-что и добавил, - надо же, я могу разговаривать и танцевать одновременно. Не ожидал, что это получится без травм.

\- Ну, чисто физически ты всё это и раньше мог, - Тони высвободился из затянувшихся объятий и повернулся к Стиву лицом. – Просто не позволял себе. Комплекс мелкого мальчишки из Бруклина, да?

\- Наверное, - согласился Стив. – Или танец для меня – не просто движения ногами.

\- И руками, - ухмыльнулся Тони, глядя на него с некоторой тревогой. – А что тогда? Мне уже начинать беспокоиться?

\- В принципе да, можно, - Стив набрал воздуха и решился. – Я попросил, чтобы ты меня научил, потому что... ну, потому что.

Старк молча поднял брови.

\- Потому что я хочу тебя пригласить, - признался Стив. – Сходить куда-нибудь. Может, поужинать вместе. Если ты не против. Потанцевать тоже, если до этого дойдёт.

С каждым его словом Тони выглядел всё более изумлённым. А самому Стиву делалось всё страшней – и одновременно спокойней на душе. Он столько раз думал о том, как вообще заговорить с Тони о том, что тот давным-давно уже не просто друг и Мститель, что львиная доля разногласий между ними имеет одну вескую, тайную причину, и что он осознаёт, что Тони вряд ли будет заинтересован, но это не повод струсить и даже не попытаться...

Словом, даже если сейчас Тони Старк собирался дать ему от ворот поворот, попытка того стоила и была куда лучше молчания. Стив умолк и уставился на Тони, ожидая ответа. Пытаясь смириться с тем, что этот ответ, скорее всего, будет очередной шуточкой на грани фола – или, что ещё хуже, вежливым недоумением. Может, Тони просто откажет и прибавит, что они могут остаться друзьями, и что Стив однажды непременно найдёт своего парня – другого, не плейбоя и не признанного лучшим женихом Америки...

И он, Стив, примет это как должное и будет несчастлив если не всю оставшуюся жизнь, то весьма значительную её часть.

\- Слушай, Тони, если ты пытаешься повежливей отказаться... – начал он, но Старк мотнул головой, молча шагнул вперёд и взял Стива за руку. Вторую пристроил к себе на поясницу. Поднял голову и поглядел прямо в глаза.

\- Шутишь, - сказал он. – Вот что, Стив, подола у меня, как видишь, нет, и от наступания на ноги я не в восторге. Но – не потанцуете ли со мной, капитан Роджерс?

Стив уставился на него во все глаза. Тони не отвёл своих, усмехнулся нервной кривоватой усмешкой.

\- Охотно, мистер Старк, - ответил Стив, не веря собственному счастью. Старк кивнул и едва заметно подтолкнул его, побуждая вести. Спохватившись, Стив повёл – и Тони пошёл следом, по-прежнему не опуская глаз.

Боясь поверить в то, что это могло значить, Стив осторожно наступил ему на самый кончик туфли.

Тони вздохнул, приостановился и поинтересовался, хмуря брови:

\- Вот настолько не всерьёз, да?

Не давая Старку времени надумать миллион ужасных вещей, Стив так наступил ему на ногу, что самому сделалось совестно.

Тони охнул.

\- Прости, но ты сам нарвался, - сказал Стив. – Но всё равно прости. Очень больно?

\- Эй, это я обычно ношу металлические ботинки и костюм, - ухмыльнулся Тони, незаметно кривясь. Стив покаянно вздохнул и подхватил его на руки.

\- О, надо же, - отреагировал Тони. – Ладно, неси. Но учти: в постели веду я.

 

**Плюс два бонуса:**

**К дню рождения Стива Роджерса.  PG, АУ по отношению к той ветке, где Джозеф Роджерс погиб на войне, так и не увидев сына, описание родов, хэдканон.**

На тумбочке стоял стакан с чаем, и каждый раз, когда Саре почти удавалось дотянуться до него – во рту пересохло так, что язык шершаво скрёбся о нёбо, а жидкий больничный чаёк казался амброзией и нектаром, - новая схватка скручивала её безжалостно и умело, как прачка – мокрую простыню.

Можно было бы позвать кого-нибудь. Трисси или Ольгу, или даже доктора Томпсона, но у Сары Роджерс была своя гордость. Она и без того пошла на уступки самой себе, согласившись рожать в больнице – в своей больнице, где каждый знал её в лицо, - и не собира... о-о-ооох...

Эта схватка была сильнее прежних. Сара задышала часто-часто, как бешеный пёс в жару, до белых костяшек впилась в раму кровати, нащупала петли-жгуты. Перед тем, как уйти смотреть парад и оставить её в покое – и этого Сара добилась только потому, что каждый в госпитале Святого Винсента знал её не только в лицо, но и в характер, - Трисси, благослови её господь, привязала к изножью кровати пару отживших своё простыней. Тужиться и тянуть за них было ещё рано, но Сара могла впиться в конец одной зубами.

Так она и поступила, пережидая мучительную распирающую боль. Быстро забудется, так они говорили пациенткам. Господь велел Еве рожать детей в муках, но не отнял возможности утешиться счастьем _после_. Иногда, если женщина была слишком крикливой и собственными воплями мешала себе, младенцу и всей округе, приходилось помянуть даже то, что господь терпел и велел терпеть в смирении.

Сама Сара не собиралась кричать. Ни за что. Конечно, ей могли бы дать опия, могли бы даже принести маску с газом, или хотя бы пару горячих полотенец для спины, но – нет.

Шаги за дверью смолкли на миг, и она перестала дышать. Потом Джозеф, так и не решившись её окликнуть, зашагал снова -  и Сара могла только надеяться на то, что в карманах у него пусто. Ни четвертака, ни доллара... хотя откуда бы у него взялся свободный доллар.

Ни одного мужчину и близко не подпустили бы к родильной палате, даже такой крошечной, как её, но несколько раз Джозеф помогал заново сколачивать древние деревянные топчаны для тех, кому уже всё равно, на чём лежать, и не боялся чахотки, потому-то на него, протаптывавшего дорожку в коридоре, и закрыли глаза. Красивые, подведённые карандашом – и Сара очень этого не одобряла – глаза Трисси Пайк, слишком легкомысленной, чтобы жизнь могла по-настоящему её ударить.

Далеко, в каком-то другом мире, где живот не каменел от боли и гремела музыка, послышался резкий хлопок, и Сара, даже не видя мужа, знала – он на миг остановился, сгорбился, съёживаясь и втягивая голову в плечи. Война не щадит ни тех, кто её пережил, ни тех, кто на ней выжил, и неизвестно ещё, кого... ооо-а-аах...

В этот раз стон всё-таки прорвался сквозь закушенную простыню. Совсем негромкий, но стыдный до того, что загорелись кончики ушей. И не ощупывая себя, Сара знала, что до настоящей работы осталось всего ничего, и чувствовала ребёнка. Действительно чувствовала: тугое продвижение, давление, как когда очень нужно в уборную, мучительное растяжение, когда кажется, что больше уже некуда – но и остановить происходящее ты не в силах, как не в силах дотянуться до вожделенного стакана и сделать хоть глоток.

\- Надеюсь, - прошептала она сухими, как выжженный песок, и такими же неверными губами, - надеюсь, ты... о-ох...

За далёким-далёким окном, до которого она не могла бы дойти даже за всё золото мира и господне спасение впридачу, грохнул новый залп фейерверка, кто-то закричал счастливым пьяным голосом, и Саре ужасно захотелось его стукнуть. Жизнь шла своим чередом, измотанные войной люди праздновали что было сил и насколько хватало денег, и если пары медяков хватало только на поганый кукурузный виски – что же, и этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы устроить праздник для себя и ад для домашних.

Хоть бы  Джозеф не напраздновался.

Словно бы от этой мысли, схватка стала совершенно непереносимой. Сару словно сжала огромная рука; мяла, как беспомощный комок глины, выжимая из глаз слёзы, а сквозь поры – пот. Сара терпела, сколько могла, мотая головой и кусая простыню, пытаясь убрать с лица прилипшие волосы и понимая, что не может даже поднять руки. Хорошо, что Трисси удалось выгнать смотреть парад, заверив, что схватки ещё несильные. Очень хорошо. И то, что в её рыжем ирландском роду не принято тянуть с первенцами – тоже хорошо, потому что есть шанс закончить всё самой, без помощи, после которой без стыда в лицо не взглянешь.

Что-то сдвинулось внутри, невыносимая боль стала отдаляться, и Сара сумела-таки подтянуться на простынях, полусесть, глянуть на то место, где только что лежала. Кровь была, но немного. Сара снова стиснула зубы на пойманном в рот комке тысячу раз стираной ткани и зарычала, прогоняя уходящую боль и радуясь тяжёлой работе.

Тяжёлая работа была тем, с чем Сара Роджерс умела управляться. К чему была привычна с самых юных лет. Что, можно сказать, любила – нужно же что-то любить, и гораздо лучше любить то, что рядом с тобой всегда, чем нечто недостижимое и далёкое, как ясные небеса Дублина, как...

Она тужилась, рыча и кусаясь, упираясь пятками в постель. Воевала за своего ребёнка, упорно пробивавшегося на божий свет и – она достаточно разбиралась в родах, чтобы знать, - прямо сейчас испытывавшего нехватку воздуха. У ленивых рожениц и дети ленятся дышать, но с её сыном... или дочкой... или сыном?

В какой-то момент это становится совсем неважным. Совсем. В ней прорвалось что-то, небольно, быстро и окончательно, и Сары Роджерс не стало в этом мире, осталась только решимость, без мыслей и обещаний, без страхов и молитв – решимость довести дело до конца. Во что бы то ни стало – довести дело до конца.

Если бы кто-нибудь подслушивал под дверью – не услышал бы ничего, так снаружи гремел и трещал нарастающий фейерверк. Ни стонов, ни рычания, ни одного-единственного хриплого крика торжества и облегчения, когда ребёнок всё-таки выскользнул между её раздвинутых ног, таща за собой пульсирующую пуповину. Сара согнулась пополам, как тряпочная, но схватила младенца неожиданно крепкими даже для неё самой руками.

Потому что это не были только её руки. Это были руки всех матерей её рыжего упрямого рода, плясавшего давным-давно на зелёных ирландских холмах, умиравшего с голоду из-за фитофторы, певшего под бой арф и плясавшего по колено в пенных брызгах у прибрежных скал. Всех сморщенных бабок, всех дочерей, Пегги и Мэгги, всех женщин зелёного острова, когда-либо сумевших подарить ему новую жизнь – и рядом с ними, в крови и поту одержавшими победу, стояла теперь она, Сара О’Коннор Роджерс.

Мальчик. У неё родился сын. Сын!

Она торопилась – нужно было скорее, скорее! – поднесла скользкое тельце к опустевшему животу, натягивая пуповину, взглянула в личико и, выдохнув от неожиданности, сорвала с него плоскую белёсую плёнку. На сморщенном синеватом личике не больше кулака величиной раскрылся беззубый квадратный рот, и из него понёсся сердитый писк не громче мышиного – но Сара слышала его _иначе_. Другими ушами. Она знала: однажды за голосом её ребёнка пойдут многие. Очень, очень многие.

Она сипло рассмеялась, обхватила младенца пелёнкой, поднесла к груди, хоть кормить в первые сутки и было нельзя. Доктор Томпсон очень на этом настаивал, но Саре Роджерс сейчас было наплевать на все его, обычно безукоризненно исполняемые, рекомендации. Голос изнутри знал лучше любых врачей, и этот голос звучал всё громче, громче. Его она тоже слышала _иначе_ , всей собой, и, повинуясь ему, затянула на пуповине припасённую полоску от венчального платка – мужчине, в которого вырастет её мальчик, тоже не повредит уметь видеть красоту, - и щёлкнула серебряными ножницами, единственным, что осталось ей в наследство от бабки.

Дверь, скрипнув, приоткрылась, и Сара, держа ребёнка поближе к себе, повернулась к вошедшему без всякого христианского милосердия на лице.

\- Джозеф Харви Роджерс!

Удивительно, как порой одна секунда меняет человека. Только что на знакомом до последней морщины и пятнышка лице была тревога и опаска человека, идущего туда, где ему не место – родильная палата для отца новорожденного определённо была запретной зоной, - и тут же, в один кратчайший миг, на нём не осталось ничего, кроме безмерного, детского, высветлившего и стёршего все следы времени и тревог, изумления.

\- Так скоро?!

Наверное, именно с таким лицом Ной смотрел на новую, начисто промытую потопом землю, и на лавровой ветви, принесённой голубем, всё ещё дрожали капли другого, нестрашного дождя. Сара, только что собиравшаяся защищать своё дитя от кого угодно, даже от мужа, ничего не могла поделать с этим внезапным светом.

\- Сейчас, - хрипло сказала она, - придёт Трисси и выгонит вас, сэр, в три шеи.

\- Наплевать, - Джозеф, забыв даже о хромоте, шагнул к кровати, целомудренно прикрыл голые ноги Сары окровавленной простынёй. – Девочка, да?

Сара повернула ребёнка к нему, и Джозеф долгую минуту вглядывался в морщинистое личико с плотно зажмуренными глазами.

\- Стивен Грант Рождерс, - прозвучало бы торжественней, если бы у неё оставались силы. И если бы не так ужасно хотелось пить. – Ради всего святого, дай мне глоток того чаю.

Не сводя глаз с недовольного младенца, Джозеф попятился, ощупью нашёл стакан и, пролив половину на пол, подал ей. Сара выпила, не чувствуя вкуса, и несколько секунд смотрела на то, как он смотрит на сына. Как на господне чудо – и разве Джозеф был так уж неправ?

\- Я жив, - пробормотал он. – Я дома, ты со мной, и у нас теперь сын. Я не... не знаю, что сказать.

\- Что ты сейчас уйдёшь домой, не выпьешь ни капли и не зайдёшь ни в один бар, и вымоешь там всё, я оставила за собой жуткий беспорядок, - сказала Сара,  точно зная, что из беспорядка там – только брошенное впопыхах кухонное полотенце. Она выдраила весь их бедный домишко, приготовила всё, что потребуется младенцу, попросила старую миссис Лему присматривать за Джозефом и уже домывала посуду, когда началось. – И сделаешь это быстро, пока Трисси не вернулась.

Джозеф кивал, не сводя глаз с младенца. Тот начал было хныкать, но совсем тихо, и на мгновение в припухших щёлках глаз мелькнули неожиданно ясные, без обычной для новорожденных сизой поволоки глаза.

\- Твои, - сказал Джозеф, поцеловал Сару в щёку. – Стивен Грант Роджерс. Четвёртого Июля просто должны рождаться необычные дети, а? Почему не Линкольн?

\- Мне больше нравится Грант.

Снаружи загрохотало особенно рьяно, и Сара плотнее прижала ребёнка к груди. В низу живота снова сделалось неспокойно, и она знала, что вот-вот родится послед, и что Джозефу лучше этого не видеть. Пусть заберёт потом, когда всё будет готово.

\- Иди, - поторопила она. – Наш сын будет хорошим человеком и добрым христианином, об этом я позабочусь, а всё, что сверх того...

Она хотела сказать – возьмёт себе сам. Но это было бы гордыней.

Она могла сказать – в руках божьих. Но это была бы ложь.

Сара Роджерс намеревалась воспитать сына так, чтобы в жадных руках господа, всегда прибирающего лучших слишком рано, он оказался только после того, как сделает всё, что решит для себя сам.

Джозеф снова поцеловал её и вышел, удачно разминувшись с Трисси – та влетела минуты через полторы и, ахнув, кинулась к Саре и младенцу.

\- Я же просила подождать! – возмущалась она так, словно Сара нарочно взяла и родила за неполный час. – Вот упрямая лиса! Да если доктор Томпсон узнает...

\- Сама... ты... – Сара не могла даже сердиться всерьёз. Усталость тянула к ней мягкие лапы, обнимала, тащила за собой. – Если не проболтаешься, я тоже не признаюсь.

Тут её скрутило снова, но боль была и вполовину не так сильна, как прежде, и толстая слизистая лепёшка в спавшихся венах выскользнула на постель.

\- Спрячь это куда-нибудь, - попросила Сара. – Джозеф ушёл домой, но завтра придёт и сделает, что надо.

Что надо означало зарыть плаценту в надёжном месте и посадить сверху деревце. Джозеф посмеивался над её суевериями, но Сара никогда не давала сбить себя с толку. Она была теперь американкой и давно уже не ступала на землю, где была рождена, но есть то, что течёт в твоих жилах, и порой оно куда сильнее рассудка и бумаг. Для мальчика – дубок. Для девочки – яблоня. Так учила бабушка, так рассказывала мама, и так она сама расскажет своей дочери, если та, конечно, у неё когда-нибудь будет. Если Джозеф найдёт хорошую работу и перестанет кричать по ночам, видя безглазые лица отравленных хлором, выкашливающих собственные лёгкие – ох, зачем только она вспомнила, молоко станет горьким...

Малыш завозился у неё на руках, и Сара, уложив его рядом, повернулась и стала смотреть в крохотное лицо со светлыми, сурово насупленными бровями.

\- Тише, - прошептала она. – Тише. Сегодня праздник, Стив. Твой день рождения. Когда-нибудь все эти

громкие штуки будут взрываться в твою честь.

Мальчик зевнул; маленький рот сложился упрямой складкой, которую Сара Роджерс каждый день видела в зеркале, неожиданно длинные ресницы – ох, как же его будут дразнить, если это не изменится или если он не научится драться как следует, - задрожали, снова блеснула и скрылась небесная голубизна.

\- Спи, - сказала Сара и сама закрыла глаза.

Под веками цвели алые, белые и синие фейерверки усталого торжества.

И ещё – крошечные искры зелёного. Того отчаянного, упрямого, не устающего петь и воевать, прорывающегося сквозь всё и вся зелёного пламени, которое она не могла не дать своему сыну.

 

Драббл на картинку про памятник КэпАмерике в Бруклине:

Бронзовый щит, поднятый в небо, блестел, как начищенная монета. Стив оглядел собственную статую, этим утром открытую в Проспект-парке при большом стечении народа, и повернулся к Тони.

Тот сиял не хуже щита. Аж слепило.

\- И сколько ты потратил на это безобразие?

\- Фи, Кэп, как можно мерить святое деньгами. Думаешь, граждане тебя не настолько любят, чтоб  скинуться по паре баксов?

\- Думаю, у людей есть занятия поинтереснее, чем ставить бессмысленные... – Стив покосился на шумную стайку школьников неподалёку, на заполненную людьми лужайку. Аллеи были битком набиты. К памятнику от самой центральной дорожки тянулась, змеясь, очередь, блестевшая вспышками камер. Счастливчики, выдержавшие это испытание, упоённо фотографировались на фоне памятника, сзади напирали другие желающие. В толпе, окружившей палаточный городок с напитками и хот-догами,  было не протолкнуться. Влюблённая парочка, забыв обо всём, целовалась на ближайшей скамейке. Отовсюду лилась музыка, и Джимми Баффетт* спорил с Аланом Менкеном*. – Хотя, может быть, и нет.

\- Что мне в тебе особенно нравится, Кэп, так это умение признавать очевидное, - ухмыльнулся Тони. – Натяни капюшон пониже, вон та старушка с собачкой смотрит на тебя уже минут десять. Как бы до неё не дошло.

Стив обречённо потянул край капюшона к самым бровям.

\- А вообще-то, - заявил Тони, - прятаться лучше у всех на виду. Пришёл бы по форме – затерялся бы среди косплееров, ещё и приз за лучший образ получил.

\- Вот уж счастье-то, всю жизнь мечтал, - проворчал Стив. – Что на тебя нашло? Не делай вид, что это не твоя идея, я тебя не первый день знаю.

Тони пожал плечами.

\- Общий тренд, - сказал он. – Майки с тобой, блокноты, граффити, сумки-щиты, леденцы на палочке – чего только нет. ДЖАРВИС нашёл даже твою шоколадную фигурку. Америка сошла по тебе с ума, Стив, смирись. Я всего лишь сделал этакий громоотвод, чтобы было куда принести пачку рисунков и у кого порыдать на груди. Но если ты предпочитаешь бешеных фанаток под самой дверью...

Стив с трудом подавил рычание.

\- Не представляю, как эта шумиха поможет.

\- Просто поверь, - усмехнулся Тони. – Людям просто нужно иметь возможность куда-нибудь излить свои чувства. Любить тебя не перестанут, но ДЖАРВИС больше не будет ловить по всей вентиляции охотников за автографами, да и тот палаточный лагерь под Башней, уверен, быстро переселится прямо сюда. Будут каждое утро петь гимн и украшать тебя цветочками.

\- Надеюсь, нет, - устало пробормотал Стив. Тони говорил так уверенно, что хотелось поверить. – Ну а если не сработает?

\- Закажу себе пару копий на стол, прижимать бумаги, - легко ответил Тони. – А эту штуку будут возить по всем штатам и где-нибудь незаметненько потеряют. Не хмурься, так, Стив, сегодня, как-никак, Четвёртое Июля.

Стив на мгновение представил, что ещё Тони мог подарить ему в день рождения, содрогнулся и решил, что статуя в героической позе – не самое худшее. Особенно если фанаты – фанаты, боже правый! – переключатся с него на неё, перестанут путаться под ногами во время миссий, вываливаться из кустов со смартфонами наперевес во время утренней пробежки, падать ему на грудь, клянясь в вечной любви и через всю улицу орать, что хотят немедленно родить от него ребёнка.

С ребёнком вышло  особенно неудачно уже хотя бы потому, что орал парень. Что за безумный мир.

\- И с каких пор ты делаешь хоть что-нибудь так же, как большинство? -

\- Ладно тебе, Стив, не всегда я такой упёртый нонконформист, как обо мне пишут, - отмахнулся Старк. – Всё дело в киндерсюрпризах. Если уж друг попал в киндерсюрпризы – как я могу оставаться в стороне? Это уже серьёзно.

\- Ты преувеличиваешь, - возразил Стив. – Конечно, это ужасная глупость, я всё равно просто парень из Бруклина, и если бы эти люди знали меня лично, у них бы восторгов поубавилось, но...

\- Брось, - отрезал Старк. – Я вот знаю тебя лично, и это вовсе не помогло. В смысле ничего не сделало легче. В смысле, я-то поначалу вправду решил, что ты напыщенный рубака с плакатной мордой, но я, знаешь, тоже умею признавать очевидное и скажу тебе, как на духу...

Он замолчал, с ужасом глядя на милую леди с коляской, проходившую мимо. Сидевший в люльке ребёнок был по праздничному случаю принаряжен в ало-жёлтый комбинезончик. С края коляски свисала круглая мягкая игрушка с вышитым посередине реактором.

Несколько секунд оба они молчали. Стив обрёл дар речи первым и поинтересовался со смесью ехидства и сочувствия:

\- А свою статую где поставишь – в Майями или в Нью-Йорке?

Настала очередь Старка рычать.  Он проводил взглядом удалявшуюся коляску и пробормотал:

\- Нет-нет-нет. Возьму модель постарей, какой-нибудь Марк-ІІІ, выкручу боезапас и поставлю в Центральном Парке. К вечеру разберут на сувениры.

\- К обеду, - поправил Стив. – Пожалуй, неплохо, что от этой штуковины так просто ничего не отковырять.

Старк рассмеялся и похлопал его по плечу.

\- Ну, хоть что-то я сделал правильно. С юбилеем, Кэп. Ты, конечно, бываешь невыносим, но без тебя было бы куда как хуже.

\- А без тебя – скучней, - буркнул Стив, не удержавшись. Это была правда. И, судя по просветлевшему лицу Старка – неплохой комплимент.

\- Идём-ка отсюда, - предложил Тони. – Кстати, Клинт родом из Уэверли, это в Айове*.  С Романовой всё ясно, Брюс...

\- Ради всего святого, Тони, - перебил Стив. – Не нарывайся, мне ты больше нравишься целиком, а не по частям. И Халка уж точно никто не засунет в киндерсюрприз.

Тони скорбно вздохнул.

\- Знал бы ты, Кэп, как ошибаешься.

Стива это неожиданно расстроило. Не то, конечно, что кому-то в голову пришло сделать детские шоколадные яйца со всей командой Мстителей, и не то, что одной из фигурок был Халк, нет. Гораздо глубже и стыднее. Он постарался взять себя в руки и спросил как можно легче:

\- Всем другим тоже готовиться смотреть на себя со стороны?

Тони открыл было рот, чтобы ответить. Посмотрел на Стива. Задумчиво помолчал и ответил, наконец:

\- Нет, Кэп. Ты такой один-единственный.

Всё таким же парадоксальным образом Стиву сделалось легче дышать. Как всегда, когда один невыносимый в быту гений ухитрялся намекнуть – а то и заявить впрямую, не удосужившись постесняться и вспомнить о приличиях, - что его отношение к Стиву выходит за рамки дружеского нейтралитета. Да никогда таким и не было, если подумать.

Если подумать, то в последнее время Тони не просто не мог пройти мимо, как раньше. Он больше не пытался ущипнуть Стива на словах. Не вызывал на спарринги, чтобы сбросить пар. Он даже перестал смотреть так, как смотрел раньше, ввергая Стива в недоумённое смущение: открытым, непонятным, долгим взглядом, каким не смотрел больше ни на кого. Просто... просто был рядом. И это оказалось сокрушительней всего, что бывало между ними прежде, а бывало многое.

\- Тони, - сказал Стив, - что такое между нами происходит?  Сделай мне подарок, скажи напрямик.

Старк злобно пнул подвернувшуюся под ноги жестянку. Опомнился, поднял смятую ударом баночку и отправил её в полёт до ближайшей урны.

\- Вот это было очень мило с твоей стороны, - заметил Стив, удивлённый такой сознательностью. Ушла уйма времени и сил на то, чтобы унять природную склонность Тони разводить вокруг себя бардак, и всё ещё случались рецидивы, как во время инцидента с джакузи, но в общем и целом Тони удавалось удерживать хаос под контролем и за закрытой дверью лабораторий, и только. Стремления делать чище мир вокруг себя Стив за ним раньше не замечал, если только это не касалось миссий. Там-то Старк выжигал всю мерзость, до которой мог добраться. Но банка из-под колы не была ни террористом, ни агентом ГИДРы, просто куском раскрашенного алюминия, и Стив не мог найти происходящему убедительного объяснения.

\- Вот именно это и происходит, - буркнул Старк, шагая рядом с ним и ловко уворачиваясь от гуляющих. – Я становлюсь _хорошим_. Социально ответственным, взрослым, хрен знает как это называется, но ты понимаешь, о чём я.

\- Ты и раньше не был исчадием ада, - напомнил Стив. Тони хмыкнул.

\- Сразу видно, современной прессой ты брезгуешь, а то бы тебя живо переубедили.

\- Не переубедили бы, - твёрдо сказал Стив. – Много они понимают в гениях и филантропах. Тони, что плохого в том, чтобы заботиться о других? О себе, кстати, тоже не помешало бы.

\- Я сплю по восемь часов в сутки. Не мотаюсь в костюме, едва приспичит. Не устраиваю скандалов в высшем обществе, не спускаю деньги в казино, не...

\- Я понял, - перебил Стив. – И это всё что, проблема?

\- Да не это проблема, - вздохнул Старк. – А причина. Давай не портить тебе день рожденья, а?

Стив остановился и поймал его за плечо, развернув к себе.

\- Тони, - просто сказал он. – Выкладывай, что случилось.

Фирменное упрямство на мгновение превратило лицо Старка в такую неприступную броню, что куда там любому из Марков. Потом он словно бы сдался, шагнул вперёд, быстро погладил Стива по щеке и отступил, глядя на Стива так, словно ждал удара в лицо.

\- Ну? – потребовал он. – Так понятней?

Стив попытался представить на его месте любого другого – или любую другую. Скажем, если бы агент Хилл погладила его по щеке посреди аллейки в парке, или, к примеру, Сэм принялся бы помогать ему справляться с нашествием фанатов, пусть и таким странным способом. Как бы он объяснил себе происходящее, помимо напрашивающейся версии про солнечный удар?

\- Ну вот, - обречённо сказал Старк и шагнул прочь, - я знал, что так будет.

Стив молниеносно поймал его, дёрнул к себе. От резкого движения капюшон свалился у него с головы, а на спине что-то предупреждающе треснуло. К чёрту, Стив всё равно ненавидел необходимость жарким июльским днём таскаться в куртке. И не делал ничего противозаконного.

\- Стой, - потребовал он, наклонился и быстро поцеловал Тони, в последнюю секунду выбрав щёку вместо губ. – Я всё правильно понял?

Старк издал изумлённый звук и так вцепился Стиву в плечи, что пострадавшая куртка треснула окончательно и повисла двумя половинами.

Несколько секунд они стояли молча, обнимая друг друга и пытаясь найти для себя место в мгновенно переменившемся мире, одинаково незнакомом для обоих.

\- Я тоже меняюсь, - сказал Стив, высвободился из хватки Тони, избавился от изодранной куртки и снова вернулся к Старку, на этот раз взяв за руку. – И тоже бываю от этого в ужасе. У тебя – живи быстро, умри молодым, а у меня – будь готов в любой момент отдать жизнь за родину.

\- У меня всё-таки повеселее, - пробормотал Старк, явно не соображая, что говорит. – Девочки, выпивка, вечеринки.

\- Ага, - отозвался Стив. – А когда никто уже не стоит на ногах, ты обнимаешься с боеголовкой, тут-то настоящее веселье начинается.

\- Рисковать не брошу, - тут же предупредил Тони. – Чем бы вот это всё, что сейчас, не закончилось. Я и сейчас рискую, если ты вдруг не понял... чёрт!

Стив проследил за его взглядом и почувствовал, как в жилах леденеет кровь. Не дальше чем в двадцати футах от них бдительная старушка с собачкой втолковывала что-то милой леди с коляской; узловатый артритный палец то и дело протыкал воздух, указывая на них с Тони. Кучка зевак уже спешила к эпицентру событий,  и число нацеленных камер и повёрнутых в их сторону лиц росло с каждой секундой.

\- К чёрту героизм, -  решил Стив. – Бегом!

Они едва успели вскочить в последний вагон подземки и, тяжело дыша, вжались в стекло. За окном мелькнула серая стена и удивлённые лица на удалявшейся платформе.

\- Успели, - выдохнул Старк. Стив кивнул и обнял его крепче – чтобы успеть влететь в закрывавшуюся дверь, он в последнюю секунду обхватил Тони за талию и толкнул перед собой, придав недостающее ускорение, и теперь вовсе не собирался убирать руки.

Должна же за опасностью следовать награда, в конце концов.

\- Учти, - сказал он шёпотом, -  тут полно людей. Но Наташа меня учила, как заставить их всех не смотреть в нашу сторону.

\- Запугать? – предложил Тони, перекрикивая грохот трясущегося вагона.

\- Целоваться. Публичные проявления чувств смущают, и поэтому никто не всматривается детально, - объяснил Стив.

Тони пренебрежительно фыркнул.

\- Это Нью-Йорк, детка. Все ещё и советами замучают. Но если хочешь – я готов.

Стив потянулся к нему губами, пользуясь тем, что стиснутым в маленьком пространстве людским морем их занесло в угол и там зажало намертво, бросил короткий взгляд по сторонам. Никаких детей. Это хорошо, потому что при детях он бы не стал...

Губы у Тони были жадные и нетерпеливые. И он определённо не собирался стоять и ждать, пока Стив Роджерс закончит свою рекогносцировку.

Они целовались до самого Манхэттенского моста и не оторвались бы друг от друга и дальше, если бы Стива не похлопали по плечу. Он открыл глаза и уставился на девчонку самого странного вида. Волосы у неё торчали разноцветными прядями, а джинсы и футболка выглядели так, словно она вымыла ими пол у Тони в мастерской, а потом забыла вытряхнуть шурупы.

\- Простите, мисс, - сказал Стив. – Мы, э-э-э...

\- Крутые косплееры, вот вы кто, - сказала девчонка и похлопала его по плечу. – Ну просто-таки вылитые оба. Хорошей прогулки по Бродвею, ребята, о, и кстати, а автографы вы тоже выучили? За Кэпа подписаться не особо сложно, но вот за Старка...

Тони, до сих пор молча хмуривший брови, отмер.

\- А почему ты, подруга, не в парке? – спросил он так, словно девушка была его подчинённой, пойманной на горячем. – Там же памятник, полно таких, как ты...

Девушка скривила губы.

\- Он ничего так памятник, конечно, - протянула она. – Но вы, ребята, живые, поэтому круче. С юбилеем, Кэп!

Она снова хлопнула Стива по плечу, и на этот раз с таким воодушевлением, что отбила ладонь и затрясла ею, кривясь и улыбаясь одновременно.

\- Спасибо, мисс, - обречённо сказал Стив.

\- Да не за что, приятель, обращайся!

\- Могу расписаться за Старка, - вмешался Тони, принимая удар на себя. – Если найдёшь на чём.

Вместо ответа девица вытащила откуда-то из кармана маркер и повернулась спиной.

Игнорируя суровый взгляд Стива, Тони влепил ей министерскую роспись прямо над левой лопаткой. Стив ещё долго смотрел на это проявление эгоцентризма – всё время, что девица, так и оставшаяся неизвестной, локтями пробивала себе путь на выход. Уже оказавшись снаружи, она помахала им рукой сквозь окно и принялась стаскивать с себя футболку, намереваясь рассмотреть трофей.

\- Надеюсь, - сказал Стив, - у неё что-нибудь под этим надето.

\- Надеюсь, - в тон ему ответил Тони, - ты успокоился насчёт простых бруклинцев и всеобщего почитания. Немедленно поцелуй меня. На нас пялятся.

\- Кто? – Стив бросил быстрый взгляд поверх голов. Все в вагоне занимались своими делами, преимущественно уткнувшись носами в телефоны. Кто-то продирался к выходу, кто-то спал. – Никто особо и не смотрит на нас.

Тони сгрёб его за перед футболки и притянул к себе.

\- Весь мир смотрит.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания расположены в порядке появления в тексте.  
> *Тони намекает на фильм «Million Dollar Baby» и на актрису Хиллари Суонк, сыгравшую в нём главную роль, и знаменитое фото с декольте, которое выглядит вот так:  
> http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2012/09/27/article-2209387-089E36DD000005DC-536_306x493.jpg  
> Прямая цитата из фильма:  
> В боксе главное — уважение. Ты стремишься завоевать уважение к себе и лишить уважения своего противника.  
> ** Нэнси Уэйк (1912 год) – знаменитая разведчица. Работала корреспондентом и писала статьи против нацизма. Во время вторжения немецких войск во Францию, женщина со своим мужем записалась в ряды Сопротивления и оказывала помощь союзникам, а так же еврейским беженцам. Гестапо обещало 5 миллионов тому, кто сообщит, где она находится. Разведчица занималась вербовкой новых людей в Сопротивление, а так же поставками вооружения.  
> *Серебряный Центурион – одна из моделей брони Старка.
> 
> **Модель 22, известная также по кодовому имени "Хотрод", была двадцать-второй моделью брони, созданной Тони Старком. Костюм получил свое кодовое имя из-за дизайна, схожего с дизайном автомобиля Старка. ( Ford Flathead Roadster (1932) ) Костюм имеет совершенно уникальный, даже немного смешной дизайн. Языки пламени красуются на ботинках и поднимаются до колен, руки и ноги на половину окрашены в красный цвет. В отличие от своего предшественника, Модель 22 может эффективнее уклоняться от объектов, быстрее летать и двигаться, что делает ее намного универсальнее.
> 
> *** Пистолет «вудсмен» был разработан для фирмы «Кольт» Джоном Браунингом и появился на рынке еще в 1915 году, хотя название «вудсмен» закрепилось за ним только в 1927-м. Предназначался он для охоты и для непрофессиональной стрельбы по мишеням и обладал длинным неподвижным стволом, расположенным перед коротким затвором-кожухом, внутри которого помещался скрытый курок. До 1932 года было выпущено 84 000 единиц этой модели; затем в конструкцию пистолета были внесены небольшие изменения, после чего производство продолжалось до 1943 года, причем одновременно выпускались две схожие между собой модификации.
> 
> ****Кэрролл Парк – парк в Бруклине, назван в честь Чарльза Кэрролла (1737-1832), одного из участников подписания Декларации Независимости. В парке проводятся показы фильмов под открытым небом.  
> *Книга о зеркалах – труд Абу Абдаллах Джабир ибн Хайян аль-Азди ас-Суфи, известного алхимика и автора ртутно-серной теории происхождения металлов . Органон – традиционное название философских сочинений Аристотеля, посвящённых логике. Овидий – древнеримский поэт. Более всего известен как автор поэм «Метаморфозы» и «Наука любви».  
> Картина, которую Говард подарил Марии Старк, выглядит вот так:  
> http://prerafaelit.ru/gal5/23-1.jpg  
> «Срывайте розы поскорей» (англ. Gather Ye Rosebuds While Ye May) — картина английского художника Джона Уильяма Уотерхауса, созданная в 1909 году. Название заимствовано из поэмы Роберта Геррика. Поэт, прославляя радости молодости и весны, советует отбросить скромность и скорее надевать подвенечный наряд, потому что молодость быстротечна.  
> * Федеральное управление гражданской авиации (англ. Federal Aviation Administration; сокр. англ. FAA, рус. ФАА) — центральный орган государственного управления Соединённых Штатов Америки в области гражданской авиации.


End file.
